The things we live
by New JessJe
Summary: English version of "Las cosas que vivimos" Love has no date or time, sometimes, comes with a strange face, almost unrecognizable, but when you are in front of him, you feel a burst of emotions that you can not describe or understand, and that's, you should be prepared to open your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Washington DC. July 2004  
Having a PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as degrees in Psychology and Sociology, with a coefficient of 187 would be good reasons to hire a person. The problem is when it is also complex and difficult childhood fears of Spencer Reid.  
Despite understanding the reasons for every human behavior, it was not able to control their own behavior. Theoretically knew because it was so difficult to socialize with other people, but knowing did not help at all. When nervousness dominated him, his first reaction was rambling nonsense, an unconscious way of coping. He knew it, but could not control it.  
It was most noticeable at the time of going to a job interview. As I read his amazing resume, the interviewer asked how it was that this stunning young, only 23 years, but with an extensive knowledge in both science and the humanities had not been able to get a job so far, well, doubts dissipated at the time that Spencer would mouth. Facts and meaningless words left his mouth, and always ended each interview with a "do not call us, we call it."  
But that social torperza had reason, so ingrained as secret. From very young Spencer touched make adult decisions, live with adults, so I knew people recognize why they acted in a way or another. But at the same time, there was something about him that had not yet matured. Many of the decisions you made, caused her guilt and pain, I knew it was necessary and justified, but still, those feelings were still there. As years passed between classrooms and books of great philosophers and writers, his heart was still of the same child who begged her father not to abandon him and his mother when he was 10. Simply had not matured yet. However, he still had obligations, the money so hard he had saved from his first job in Las Vegas was running, had not his father, and should continue to cover the care his mother was receiving.  
But then his life changed dramatically when presented to a conference on criminal profiling. One speaker, Jason Gideon, renowned FBI agent, one of the founders of the BAU and high connoisseur of human behavior especially mass murderers, sadists and psychopaths, caught his attention, as no one had done in a long time. But it was not the only one. Gideon was surprised at the questions and reasoning of a man so young, but with a broad knowledge and a great curiosity.  
In the first conversation, Gideon Spencer discovered the problem to socialize, his nervousness when facing people, especially if they were in a group, however, the funny thing was his ability to understand without difficulty because people acted in one or otherwise.  
After a few weeks, several cafes in the cafeteria of the university and the occasional game of chess, Gideon offers something that until then Reid never would have guessed ...  
Spencer, what is your plan for your future?  
-Sir, I understand that you mean?  
'Well, I've known for 3 weeks, you still have not gotten a stable job ...  
It's true, I did not think it would be so difficult, it's just ... well ... I think that I can not fit .. It's just that here in DC, not worth only studies simply froze me in interviews, and ... well ... you know it better than me ...  
- What do you think of what I do?  
- Sir?  
-My job as a profiler.  
It's interesting, I have a passion and how the human mind works, I mean, to anticipate the criminal by analyzing its behavior ... Sure, I can not imagine doing something like this ...  
- Why not? Even if you have the experience, I have found that you are a born profiler, and you are also almost expert in sociology and psychology.  
-Yeah, well ... but there are other skills I do not possess ...  
-That is the least ...  
-Sorry Gideon, do you are a potential employer?  
-I offer more than that, Spencer, but for now, we can say that it's just a job ...  
I do not understand ...  
-Understand over time, but only if you agree. Think about it and when you've decided, call me.  
Away Gideon Spencer observes, 'It was the strangest job interview I ever had'.

Chicago. November, 1983.  
- Derek son, hurry, your father is waiting outside.  
With his bag over the back and your shoes untied, Derek for 10 years down the stairs quickly. Go to the kitchen steals one of the pancakes to his sister Sarah, after complaints from her, taking a sip of orange juice and is heading for the door, but not before being taken by the hand by his mother.  
-Where are you going, young man, without saying goodbye to your mom.  
-Mommy Goodbye, see you later - farewell with a big kiss.  
-Behave, Derek.  
-Mom, Derek stole my breakfast.  
'Sorry Sarah, we are

She leaves home and sees his father in the car. This will be the best day of your life. His father, a great Chicago police will take you to your job, as long as wanted. His hero, his most trusted. Before arriving at the police station, go through the store to make a purchase for the squad, Derek wait in the car, seconds after her father into the store, a car parked in front and Derek sees three men down, one of them has a bad gun hidden in his belt. Derek is scary but full of courage, out of the car and into the store to tell her dad. Everything happens so fast, you do not have time to react.  
From there, their memories are weak and confused. Three shots, the store owner Mrs. Hermontt crying, listening to his father yell "Duck Derek", he ignores you, roll under one of the shelves and then a shot, a single shot will blood run cold. Derek covers his ears and looks up. His father dropped. Derek crawls toward him, his chest is red, his face full of sweat and breathing hard. Derek takes his hand, his eyes full of tears not asked to leave. Something tells his dad, but Derek does not understand, he just grabs his hand strength,-I love you, Daddy. Do not leave me, please.  
It's been 30 minutes, Derek still holding the hand of his father, his eyes lost, lying beside her, feels people around, paramedics, police officers. Hey murmurs but does not understand what they say, he did not want to get up, he just wants to see his father move, laugh him as just an hour ago.  
Feel someone picks it up and hugs, he wants to scream to be left in peace, but can not, that aroma is familiar, then back to reality and see the face of his mother, who embraces him and says "Quiet , baby, all right, here I am. "  
At that time, back to reality, hugs, and cries inconsolably. He could not save him, he lost his dad and now, who will protect his mother and his sisters?  
It's 4:15 pm, six hours have passed since her husband was killed. Fran takes his son emergencies. After watching him in the doctor concludes that there is no physical damage, but is in shock, it will be good to be home with his mother and sisters and should not leave it alone. Fran takes him to the car. Derek did not say anything. Just look out the window. I do not cry. He feels as if her tears finally dried.  
What could I say? Nothing could comfort him. On the other hand, she is also broken. Upon entering the store saw her husband, the man she loved, her confidant and best friend, lying inert on the floor, and her little boy, clinging to his hand, waiting for his daddy to get up and hug him. Was discarded, tired, and desolate. But I had to be strong for her children, but especially to Derek.  
When parking in front of his house, he took the hand of his son.  
'I want you to listen Derek. Your dad loved you very much. You and your sisters were all for it. And even if not physically, always be with you ...  
She died because of me.  
- What do you say, honey? Of course not, it was ...  
-I saw them go. I saw that man with the gun. I ran, I ran to tell my dad, when I heard screams and gunshots. I hid ...  
-Derek, you did well to hide ...  
-Noooo, Mom. I had to do something, I had to save him, he was my dad, I had to do something, and I could not ...  
-Son, listen to me. It was not your fault. Were these men, they killed your dad, you do not.  
'But Mom, I ... It's just ... Dad fell on the floor, and looked at me, told me I can not remember what I said ... And then he began to choke, and did not move. Mom, I could not do anything for him.  
-You could not son. Nobody could. But, you know love, but not here, I feel very close.  
- How do you feel about?  
-In you Son, you were always the most pride. And no matter what happens, remember that he will always live in you.  
-I miss mom.  
It was with a hug, in which Fran Morgan briefly appease the pain of his little 10 year old, that just a few hours, full of joy ran for visiting Dad's workplace in a matter of a moment, lost his childhood, met in the most terrible pain and loss. Fran knows it will be a difficult road, but while hugging her little, in silence, asking God for strength.

It's been four years after his father's death. Derek is an outcast of the neighborhood, the son of a deceased cop, it makes it very popular with the neighborhood gang. Derek, who is still full of pain and anger, reacts at the first provocation.  
The only one that still manages to appease him is his mother, but even Fran feels like everything is out of their hands. His son still can not overcome the loss of his father, and although he no longer speaks of him in his eyes and in his wrath can see that the pain is still as alive as the day.  
One night, a push, a punch and a bottle broken on his head, complete with a Derek unplanned visit to the station. That no one knows of his father, Officer Morgan, who died in the line of duty. A moody young but police Gordinzki, serves you. Derek reckless attitude and natural antipathy racist officer, make Gordinzki see Derek with disfavor, however, someone is interested in protecting it. Do not just take it out of jail and avoid a ride to the Correctional, clean your record so you can opt for a sports scholarship. Carl Buford then becomes his hero, his mentor. But Buford, nothing is free in this life, and Derek will have to pay for all that, with something much more valuable than money: their dignity.  
Months pass, years. Derek, and 15 years, can not tell his mother the truth about Carl Buford, she still suffers from the loss of his father. Her dream is to get his mother and sisters later. Girls know how to end up in the neighborhood, and not like it for Sarah and Desiree, and his mother, is the most valuable thing in the world to him. Whatever happens, he must leave the neighborhood, if he could not protect his dad, at least, should care for them.  
Thus decides saved the suffering and shame. Whatever happens, it will be buried. But at the same time, you feel you must do something more with his life. Having lost his father, motivates him to help others not suffer the same loss, be a hero like his father. He also knows, first hand, that the world is full of monsters like Buford, who hide in the shadows and destroy innocent lives.  
Thus, before the tomb of an unknown child who was killed and whose tombstone Derek helped purchase, promises to dedicate his life to fighting to protect the weakest, in honor of his father.  
Washington, December, 2003.  
It's been 15 years. Two men: his father and Carl Buford, left their mark on his life. In different ways, both inspired him to be an officer of the law.  
With an extensive curriculum, is his first day in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, by former Assistant State Attorney in Seattle and now, is one of the most promising young profilers Aaron Hotchner.  
BAU will not only give the opportunity to stop criminals, you can even anticipate them. Just imagine how much your life will change, it will not only be a simple job for him, transform your character and you will find yourself.  
It's your first day of work, go through the cafeteria, coffee with cream, a sandwich and newspaper to start the day. Read carefully a front flat: an attack, the FBI involved, one of the greats of the BAU, the SSA Jason Gideon was in charge of negotiating. A terrible mistake and the bomb explodes, killing 6 agents. A major scandal, the worst: Jason Gideon suffers PTSD, weight losing innocent lives under his command is too big for him. Until then I had met Gideon or dead agents, but it is then that Derek understands that belong to the BAU is a great responsibility, because a bad decision, it would mean the loss of life.

Quantico, Virginia. August 2004.  
It's been nine months since Derek Morgan joined the BAU. He has faced, before long, the worst of humanity. Have you seen with their own eyes, the scope of depravity. Even so, and although there have been few good times, the lives that have been saved and families have gathered, are a great incentive.  
But that day is particularly strange. Like every morning, Derek comes to the office quietly. But go to the old desktop Simon Harris, who just a week ago had retired, was busy. It seems that finally they had hired a new agent. Who knows, he was transferred Counterterrorism insurance or bomb. Perhaps a PD. No matter who they were, it was important. After Bomber Case, BAU has been losing support. Several agents have withdrawn by age, in addition to the six officers killed in that case, and Gideon, who was then the Head of Unit. Since a few days Gideon heard the rumor that his retirement would. I was not sure if it was recovered, but one thing was certain, the unit as needed.  
Hotch is then that leaves your office, along with him, Gideon and a boy.  
-Morgan, a conference room, now.  
Morgan comes in and takes a seat. Strange. I knew it was a matter of time before Gideon rejoin the Unit, but what about that guy? No thought to exceed 20 years.  
'Well, I'll be quick. Morgan is Agent Jason Gideon, surely you've heard of him. Starting today, returns to work with the unit.  
Hotch Of course, it is a pleasure sir.  
-The pleasure is mine agent. Take this opportunity to introduce you to Dr. Spencer Reid. Starting today, it will be one more of our unity.  
Derek looks puzzled. - 'A doctor? But age 15 appears.  
-Morgan, Agent Reid ...  
-Doctor Hotch ...  
-Yes, of course. Dr Reid, despite his age, has great knowledge that will be useful for the unit.  
-I see, well, I do not want to disagree with you, but specifically, what are your skills, that is, so far has not even opened his mouth.  
-Mmmm ... Well, I graduated from high school at age 12. I have PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, and Bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology. I have edetica memory, and read 20,000 words per minute, and a coefficient of 187 ...  
-Uauuu, uauu, Ok, kid. You surprised me. Tell me, how old are you?  
-Mmmm ... I have 23 years.  
Well, Morgan, and then leaves the interrogation. You know better than anyone that this unit has been losing staff. That, and the growing need to better prepare officers to handle cases various increasingly complex and requires us to use new items.  
Hotch-I understand your point, I'm sure the guy will do fine. I hope there is no problem if you just call Reid, doctor.  
-There is no problem.  
-Well, Reid will be the first new items. I'm managing the incorporation of an agent who specializes in Media Liaison, lighten it to work. Gideon has proposed me some names, however, I have someone in mind already for the post ...  
-Excuse me, sir. Might I suggest the support of a technical analyst, would be very useful, considering that several variables must be taken before you can locate the unsub. That's too much information, that an analyst could filter without any difficulty.  
-Good suggestion Reid. Inside the FBI have several analysts, but usually for business affairs. Not taken into account in the research. I'll think about your proposal. For now, that's all. Morgan, Reid Harris occupy the desk, help to accommodate.  
'No problem, we'll Reid, after you.

- What do you think of the behavior of Morgan to Reid?  
Hotch Well, obviously not sure Reid skills, but from what little I've seen of him, he is willing to give it a try.  
-Morgan is somewhat skeptical, but a good agent, reliable and straight.  
-Like Reid, but unlike Morgan, is socially awkward.  
-Well, I guess they helped one another, which have to spare, the other lacks.  
-Yes, you can. We'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adapting to Reid

After two weeks of the return of Gideon and Reid's arrival, some things have changed.  
In a matter of fifteen days have solved four cases, which was a record for BAU. It was outstanding, especially the performance of Reid. It was obvious its high knowledge about, well, almost everything.  
Morgan was impressed, but still had his doubts. So far, despite having excellent performance, Reid was still a boy, had not carried weapons testing, and looked like it could break with a single tap.  
At the same time, he was shy and withdrawn, and the custom of reciting the dictionary with every comment was really annoying when it becomes a habit. Morgan thought sometimes that Reid had an air of superiority and that bothered him.  
However, Reid's contribution to cases were unquestioned, so I had to let it go, anyway, it was just his job, did not have to become a friend of the boy, so I should not care as he behaved.  
For Reid, it was just annoying Morgan exits. That nickname "pretty boy" seemed a mockery, because of course, he was not nice, and clear the "boy" was the inherent remember that Morgan was simply an inexperienced boy.  
Course, already in the field, Reid had learned to respect Morgan. I had great experience, great physical strength, was a good strategist and above all, a good companion.  
Reid knew he could trust his life to Morgan, because in no time, we had shown that it was a good agent.  
So we should look the other way at his jokes, eventually it would only work period.

October 2004  
Sunnyvale, Texas.  
Sometime later as promised Hotch, docked new members to the team: first, a beautiful, young and enthusiastic agent, recently graduated from the Academy with a degree in Communications, and recommended with particular attention would be responsible for the Media Liaison.  
Jennifer Jareau, who asked to be called JJ, was a year older than Reid, and very different from him: always cheerful, with an innate facility to communicate with others and the ability to reach the hearts of people, even the toughest, knew that the Burou problems he had with the media in recent years, and how important that agents maintain a good relationship with them. In addition, JJ knew in advance something that even then Hotch had thought, according to the circumstances of the case, the media can be a weapon to contact and even manipulate the actions of an unsub. Hence, always tried to be present in cases gradually learn each of them, and thus be more useful to the computer.  
It was one of the first cases of JJ, one of his actions bring to the stage a new character.

JJ - Ok, in Sunnyvale, a town of Dallas County, three couples, Caucasians have been killed: Daniel Johnson and Vivian Galve, 31 and 29 were found 20 days ago outside the village. Eight days later, in an alley near a cinema, Marcus and Roxanne Larsus, 57 and 53, with the same modus operandi and yesterday, after a concert, Robert Douglas and Marissa Harris, 22 and 20, appear in a dump. All victims had multiple stab wounds bound and placed in the same position.  
M - Mmmm ... although there is cruelty, women have heavy blows to his face.  
G - That you could tell?  
M - Perhaps a grudge towards a female figure, her mother or couple. (JJ's phone rings)  
JJ - is important, sorry ...  
H - What can you tell us Sunnyvale?  
R - Sunnyvale is a town located in Dallas County has a population of 5050 inhabitants and a population density of 117.74 persons per km ². About 70% of the population is Caucasian, 21% Asian, and the rest from other sources. It is a large rural area near Lake Ray Hubbard and has had little growth in recent years.  
M - Thanks for the data, Reid-Encyclopaedia ... (Morgan smiled, he saw Reid looking down)  
H - Morgan. Well, preparánse, we leave in 20 minutes.  
As everyone left, JJ privately about Hotch.  
JJ - Excuse me sir, I just got a call from Sunnyvale, apparently no problems.  
H - What kind of trouble?  
JJ - The mayor of Sunnyvale is opposing our arrival. A contact in Dallas informed me that there is concern about the involvement of the FBI in Sunnyvale and that this is bad for the image of the people, as they are about to sign a concession area with a company for the exploitation of agricultural resources.  
H - What did the sheriff?  
JJ - I just called and I insisted that our presence there is necessary.  
H - Well, that's enough. If the sheriff invited the mayor has no authority. JJ, I need you to take care of the press, political opposition will, so we must carefully manage the information.  
JJ - No problem sir.

In the jet, the team is still reviewing the case ...  
R - Mmmm ... I think we must rethink the theory of resentment towards a female figure.  
M - Why is that? Watch as they left the man face  
R - I just do not feel that there is a sexually motivated conduct unsub. There is at first glance an action that mitigates penetration.  
H - The stab would that action ...  
A - Yes, but it does the same for both genders, almost 6 victims have the same amount of wounds, about 15 each.  
G - What do you say that?  
R - I feel I could be a hate crime.  
M - That's just speculation, you're not giving a logical reason.  
R - I know, it is a feeling, that's all.  
G - Well, you'll have the chance to see if you're right. Reid, go to the coroner, Morgan and I are going to the first 2 scenes.  
H - Meanwhile, JJ and I will go to the last scene. By the way, JJ, talk to the sheriff, we see there.  
JJ - Well.

After three days, the case was not yet resolved, and tempers were running high. A new partner killed, a few blocks from the station: James Rofaldo and Marlene Davis, 31 and 29, and the mayor totaly opposed the presence of the FBI were stones in the shoe to Hotch and his team. However, JJ did a great job containing the press, and keeping at bay Mayor Howard Richards, who saw the team as a threat to the economic stability of the people.  
The team received almost outdated general and of the residents of Sunnyvale. Unfortunately, it was a very slow process, while profilers read and classified information, the hours passed and still no obvious results. However, there was some progress: the feeling of Reid was right, the intensity of the wounds and the positioning of the victims indicated that the unsub did not have a sexual motivation, in this case, the profile said he was a man, probably 20 to 30 years, with a deep hatred of people, especially toward authority figures and professional success. Daniel Johnson was a major trader of the town, Roxanne Larsus was director of secondary and Robert Douglas, who won an athletic scholarship a few years, had returned to the village as the first of its kind in the career of law. As for James Rofaldo, was part of the team that had contacted the company that would invest in Sunnyvale.  
M - Hey, you really are a freak (Morgan said as he watched Reid turning the pages of a file)  
R - We've had this conversation, do you really want me to explain again? ...  
M - No, no, no. Forget it. It was enough with your speech tomorrow.  
R - I simply made conversation ...  
M - I asked you wanted breakfast, did not need a list of the most common foods in the average American diet, along with your calorie level.  
R - Strange ...  
M - If you're really weird ...  
R - Nooo ... Concentrate Morgan. I think I found something (Reid rapid rises and goes to the office, while Morgan sees it, for the eyes and continues)  
R - I think I found something. According to the record of Douglas College, he earned a scholarship through the recommendation of Daniel Johnson and James Rofaldo.  
M - Ok, there's a connection.  
R - And more: Before becoming principal, she taught Roxanne Larsus while Douglas studied social sciences, and so you call your sister, he felt a great appreciation for it. (Hotch's phone rings)  
H - Sorry ...  
JJ - Is it possible that the unsub wanted revenge on Douglas?  
M - That would explain why the killings began a month ago, coincides with the return of Robert Douglas to Sunnyvale.  
G - Morgan, Reid return to school, talk with teachers may remember some former students who meet the profile.  
While Morgan and Reid are going, JJ noted the Head of unit with a worried face while talking on the phone. When finished, Hotch and Gideon were about JJ  
H - I just called the manager wants us to return immediately. We're off the case.  
G - What the hell.  
JJ - It was the mayor, is not it?  
H - Yes, apparently enough pressure to convince the principal.  
G - is a nuisance Hotch, we can not go, being so close.  
JJ - Mmmm ... maybe I can do something to give us time, but could bring problems to get to Quantico.  
H - What do you think?  
JJ - I think it is time to use my friends in the press ...

Arriving at the school, Reid observes the altar made in honor of the director Larsus. Photos with teachers and students, flowers, dolls bore a great affection and remembrance.  
M - It really was very dear.  
R - The educator is an important figure in cognitive and emotional development of the young.  
M - From my teachers, not forgetting Miss Elioth, my math teacher.  
R - I thought you hated ...  
M - Mathematics? Of course not, I'm not a human calculator, but I'm good. But Miss Elioth dedicated not only to teach numbers. Was one of those teachers who teach by vocation, and always cared about me.  
R - I do not have much time to get attached to my teachers.  
M - Yeah, with how fast you went through primary and secondary ...  
A - Yes, it's true. But I like to think of my mother as my best teacher, she always inspired me to go further.  
M - And your father?  
R - mmmm ... Oh, Mr. Bale, nice to see you again (Mr. Bale had been the assistant Mrs. Larsus, and now ran the school)  
B - Nice. Have known something?  
M - In fact we needed to ask for Robert Douglas, the former student of Sunnyvale High a few years ago ...  
B - Of course, Bobby ... he was excellent. It was not my student, but I still remember in the corridors running from one classroom to another. Good student, just something unpunctual. I remember Mrs. Larsus had a great appreciation for the guy.  
R - Mr. Bale, remember if there was a fellow who could have any type of problem with Robert.  
B - very dicifil would have been 4 years already, though ... Join me for a moment ...

Meanwhile, a press wheel starts. Several Dallas media are present, the story of a serial murderer in Sunnyvale has provoked the curiosity of friends and strangers.  
JJ - Good morning. My name is Jennifer Jareau, the FBI. How to know, we are investigating a series of murders in the town of Sunnyvale. Currently we have several clues that allow us to create a profile of the killer, however, at the request of the Mayor of Sunnyvale, must withdraw from the case ...  
- Excuse me, John Marior, Dallas News, the request of the town is related to the signing of American Griverly to exploit agricultural areas north of Sunnyvale  
JJ - I could not give details of respect, but it is important that the community is aware of the profile, then I will leave with the unit chief and SSA SSA Aaron Hotchner Jason Gideon.  
H - For the tests we can determine that the unsub is a white man, aged between 20 and 30, probably no family of his own. Professionally he has been a failure, not completed their academic studies and apparently had a personal conflict with one of the victims, Robert Douglas.  
G - This man was envious of the achievements of Douglas, who killed both people who were related to their successes. It's probably been a fellow student or at least, that has been in Sunnyvale High at the same time. P. .. insecure, shy, perhaps the failure is caused by seemingly passive personality, but keeps a great anger. It is extremely violent, however, is calculating and patient.  
H - If you have information, call the police, with the sheriff Royers. Thank you very much.  
- When the FBI is going?  
- Do not continue to investigate? Is not it irresponsible on your part?  
JJ - Unfortunately, this is out of our hands. We leave tomorrow morning, meanwhile, will be watching to any new information. Thank you.  
Upon leaving, the alguacial expected, his face visibly worried:  
R - A couple disappeared.

While in the office of Mr. Bale  
B - Here it is ... You spoke of a conflict? Well, shortly before graduation Douglas was involved in an accident.  
R - Yes, a car accident, but the car's owner, Phillip Andrews did not press charges.  
B - Yes, but Mrs Larsus told me why ... The car handled not Robert, but the son of Andrews, Jeffry. He had a long history of accidents and fights, was always a headache for his father. And took wrong with Robert, haunted him. Well, that day Robert was out to dinner with his girlfriend at Restaurant Roller, Jeffry was in his car, and tried to run him over, but he was so drunk that the car swerved and collided with the wall of the place.  
M - Douglas did not press charges?  
B - No, Jeffry called her father, and Mrs. Robert Larsus, he did not want to scare her mother, who was in the last stages of cancer. Phillip was desperate, he knew his son had done something terrrible, but did not want to end up in jail, so Robert decides to take the blame of the crash. How was your record clean, had no major problems, and could leave after graduation to study.  
M - What happened to Jeffry?  
B - Well, Robert's sacrifice did not work. The last I heard is that he was blamed for a hit in Mesquite and was imprisoned shortly after graduation. Phillip was devastated, never got over it, and died a year ago.  
Morgan's phone rings ...  
M - Sorry, if Hotch ... Where? Ok, we have a name, Jeffry Andrews. See you there ... Reid just disappeared a couple, Diane Murray and Frank Johns.  
B - Diane?  
R - The know?  
B - Of course, Diane Murray was Robert's girlfriend four years ago.  
R - Well, thank you very much for the information.

M - We must move.  
R - disappeared long ago?  
M - About 30 minutes, Gideon and Hotch are already there, and the sheriff and his team. Apparently they were going to have lunch with another couple in the restaurant Rollar. Your car is in the parking lot but they do not appear and do not answer the phone.  
R - Morgan, wait. The Roller is the restaurant where they were Douglas and Murray the day of the accident.  
M - Yyyyy ...?  
R - Close Roller is also the alley where they found the bodies of Larsus.  
M - you think took them there?  
R - You'll feel cornered.  
M - And look for a place where you feel safe.  
R - So you still have questions?  
M - Well, genius, Hotch calls.

R - Ready, Gideon and the sheriff come here.  
M - Well, Reid stay in the car.  
R - What? No.  
M - Reid, listen you're not armed, and I can not save you and be your nanny, stay in the car I said.  
While Morgan runs into the alley, Reid notes with disgust. 'That fool ..' Seconds later there was a cry and two shots. Reid is frozen for a few moments, and then, without thinking of the car and heads for the alley. He hides while watching a man bleeding on the ground and Diane Murray Andrews using human shield. You can not see Morgan. Andrews back walks to him and that is where I see, 'Hell, Morgan ...' His companion walks to the suspect holding the gun with his right hand while the left hangs ensagrentado.  
J - Back off, motherfucker, or I kill this beauty, mmm, that rich smell Diane  
D - Let me fucking sick  
J - Shut up bitch, you see. Mate your new little boyfriend as I did with Robert asshole, ahhh ... it feels like  
M - Jeffry leaves the gun now, do not do anything stupid  
D - I do not understand, for Jeffry? Robert was a great guy, he defended you despite always torturabas  
J - I defended? Sure, St. Robert. The most beloved, intelligent, who had everything. That damn was an outcast ...  
Reid looked surprised the scene. Morgan's arm began to tremble, and Jeffry's full commitment. While the murderer walked into the hiding place, decided he had to act now. He took a stick that was next to him, walked silently to Jeffry. The only one who could see it was Morgan, who felt increasingly weak, and it was then that a single blow sent Andrews saw lights. In an instant, Diane left him, as he fell to the ground, Reid pulled the gun, and pulled the knife from his belt he still had the blood of Frank Johns. Diane ran to his friend and went to Morgan Reid, tired leaned against the wall.  
R - all right, asks as he pulls the phone.  
M - Reid, what the hell were you trying to do, could have killed you.  
R - Stop talking and save your strength, hello I need to send medical aid to the alley near the Cinema, yes, and police support.  
Minutes later came the rest of the team and the sheriff, other patrols, ambulance and the press. At that time, JJ attended curious questions from reporters, while Hotch was connected to Quantico to give the details. Fortunately, Frank was still invites. He was the first to receive assistance, while Gideon and Reid had an annoying Morgan to the hospital ...  
M - Really Reid, you risked too, were not armed, if he had listened to you, then ...  
R - The would not exist, and say no more, you have a deep wound, let me hold your wound to stop the bleeding a little ...  
M - Let me, I need your help.  
G - Morgan, grateful that someone cares about you.  
M - is exaggerating, it's not that deep.  
R - Well not touch you, but at least a few minutes shut up, you're really a nuisance  
M - Hey ...  
While driving, Gideon watched the interaction of peers and smiled. 'Those two will become closer than we now want ...'

The plane was returning to Quantico, Morgan slept peacefully, while Reid and Gideon were playing a game of chess. JJ approached Hotch, I was a little part of the group.  
H - I just communicate with the director. It seems that the mayor was very little pleased with the press conference.  
JJ - Good for that.  
H - Yes, although not endangered conseción, the mayor's public image was damaged. But most important is that BAU will have a supervisor.  
JJ - I beg your pardon?  
H - The situation in Sunnyvale concerned the principal. Think our team is aptly said, something unmanageable. So on Monday I will have to respond to more immediate authority.  
JJ - Any idea who it is?  
H - Yes, and it will not be good. But do not worry, you will not have to face it.  
JJ - Well sir, if you need anything ...  
H - Actually yes. Let me call sir, I mean, you asked us not to call you JJ?  
JJ - Well, Hotch. Sure.

G - Reid, when I brought you to the BAU, I thought of you as a consultant, I figured I'd never see in the field. Torre a G1  
R - I know, I assure you that I neither sought, I just could not stay in the car while Morgan risked his life.  
G - I understand that, but you make a decision. So far there have been no problems because you have not gone to the police station or office in Quantico, but if you want to be a field agent ...  
R - I want to be helpful, I save lives. Gideon, I always dreamed of doing something for people, make a difference and use my skills to do more than just show off as a nerd. And which is the first step: examining I do carry weapons. Horse Torre. Check  
G - And you should listen to Morgan. Is that this time could save his life, but he has more experience, and you must believe that will do anything to protect.  
R - That I think is the problem.  
G - What do you mean? Bishop to D5  
R - No doubt Morgan would do anything for my safety. I know it seems to not get along, but burlista defensive attitude, I see a man with a big heart, a good friend and reliable partner. By that, I take the exam Gideon. I want him to trust me also. Queen to B3  
G - It will, over time, just let him be patient. Bishop to Queen. Checkmate.  
From his seat, his eyes closed listening to the conversation between Morgan Reid and Gideon. 'OK, kid, checkmate'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What happens to Gideon ?

Quantico , Virginia

The clock struck 6:05 minutes ... Aaron just wanted to open my eyes. The case had been weary Sunnyvale , four days away from home ...

Every day , at the same time , a slight arm enveloped him , while a soft, wet lips kissing her neck.

Hayle - Let Sleeper , takes 5 minutes the alarm sounding above.

H - come on, a little more ...

Hayle - Hhhh ... you are impossible Aaron Hotchner , who would your subordinates if difficult see what you are to get up every morning.

H - I assure you it would not be the only team with this problem.

Aaron turns and looks at his wife as he strokes her hair .

H - Have I ever told you how much I love you ?

Hayle - Mmmmm ... not enough .

She kisses him and then gets up , puts on her robe and is heading for the door ...

Hayle - do you eat breakfast today?

H - Surprise me

Hayle - Ohhh ... I guess you put so early? Ok , do not delay ...

Look at Hayle leave the room. At that moment, wondering if it's worth all this. Getting up early everyday , run, be in the office at 8:00 , leave at 5:00 hopefully , if not there is a case that makes traveling po days ... She was sympathetic, but , how much?

They were not the same guys who met in high school a few years ago , but he knew one thing: the most important thing in her life was her, just her.

After a good bath , opens the closet , about 15 dark suits , several shirts and 8 pairs clear dress shoes, all put in place. Dresses and fits perfectly his tie. Well groomed , a little perfume , take the bag in hand, and low hastily . The aroma of coffee and toast does enjoy his senses . Breakfast with his wife , is the best time of your day. As she tells him the details of his work, he observes those eyes that fell in love 12 years ago . In all that time , struggled to have a child, but never gave , now I do not try , Hayle gave reason while ' He hit Aaron , sooner or later, find the way and come to us , I know ... ' She was the only person in the world who could make you feel positive .

The clock strikes 7:55. Today airs not be a good day . The director told him a few hours before Erin Strauss on Monday would be his supervisor.

Although he has never worked with her, knew her well . It was a crocodile. One of the first women to join the FBI , the generation of large profilers as Gideon , the late Balack or Rossi , had a terrible reputation . Efficient , tenacious , but superb , directly , without scruples, had not minded to pass over other agents for advancing your career . It was a clear dominating the political arena , he knew how to meet its objectives and had great skill in the art of manipulation .

His appointment only meant one thing: his team would be in a constant scrutiny , and if something did not like, Erin Strauss would do anything to remove the medium.

That day would have an informal meeting with her , I knew that eventually put on the table two members of his team : Gideon and Reid . Gideon was never to his liking, and she liked him, in fact, it was known that both are completely ignored . And being recommended by Gideon Reid , would be targeted by Strauss , not to mention the situation experienced recently, when Reid was directly involved in the arrest of the unsub .

It's 8:00 and Aaron is timely Strauss 's office . She shakes hands , and closes the door . The phrases of law, congratulations on a job well done in recent weeks , and of course the question I expected ...

S - Aaron , you see the behavior of Jason Gideon ?

H - Agent Gideon has done a great job , is a member of the equipment.

S - I have understood that still has not been on the field.

H - No, he has kept out of the arrests , but their contribution has been invaluable.

S - is that you are aware of the problem that Gideon had some time ...

H - I'm aware of that, but so far has shown no signs of crisis, when it finds it , I will act immediately.

S - It's good to be aware of that. I also heard the situation experienced in Dallas to Agent Reid .

H - Well, Dr. Reid had to make a decision in seconds , in the end, was right , saving the lives of both victims and his companion.

S - Indeed , the reaction of the agent was given thanks to context, but at another time , might have endangered his own life and that of others.

H - I discussed the matter with him, and told me he has decided to take the exam to bear arms .

S - Mmmm ... do not know if that would be necessary

H - on the contrary I think it is the wisest , Reid has become an important member in the team dynamic and gives good contributions to cases . Just want to improve the quality of their service to the FBI. So I suggested to help train and he accepted.

S - Well then I guess I take it for a fact.

H - There is no reason to doubt the ability of Reid , he will make it.

S - That being said , I also want to refer to the press conference in Sunnyvale .

H - do you mean ?

S - The Agent Jareau made public to the media that the mayor was opposed to the presence of the FBI ...

H - Yes and it was ...

S - Aaron , you must understand the impact that this can bring to the FBI ...

H - Actually , I think the consequences would be worse if we allow politicians start to influence the decisions that an FBI team takes ...

S - The policy , like it or not, it is a necessary evil Aaron . Mayor Richards was a questionable position to its people , and we like the mockery to the press...

H - With all due respect , ma'am , it was worse go quietly and leave the situation as it was, thanks to the intervention of Agent Jareau , Jeffry Andrews felt cornered and made a mistake , so we could capture him , not having done so , probably have more victims.

S - They were lucky this time, but do not think that can be repeated , by the time your computer has the support of the press and the public , had it not been so, I assure you that this conversation would have another turn .

H - No doubt, madam.

S - Well , for now I will go for his opinion, if I ask you to take special care agent Gideon would not be healthy for the FBI once again go through a crisis that would endanger a case , and I ask him kept informed .

H - This is , if nothing more , I withdraw. Lady.

' That was not so hard ' , it was said , but the day was not over . At his door , a familiar figure it out.

H - Jason , something happened .

G - Yeah, sorry Aaron , I must go.

H - Excuse me? He spent something wrong?

G - just talk to my lawyer . I have to show up to a hearing , it appears that the families of the officers who died want to negotiate .

While speaking Gideon , Hotch could see the perspiration on his face and gasped.

H - Okay Jason . But you're okay, right?

G - No, I ... this still makes me nervous I guess.

H - Try to calm down. Do not worry , take the time you need .

As he walked to the elevator , Gideon did not notice the curious eyes of Reid . Something happened , that was certain , but what? Never before Gideon saw that. ' Anyway, I hope all is well ... ' He saw the front desk .

That day Morgan came to the office. The wound was not serious, but he was sent home for a week. He had to admit that without Morgan 's office was boring . Too bad you could not have a normal conversation without end at some sarcasm .

During that week , they had no case . And if out of hours , Hotch was preparing him for consideration. I had two problems : first the problem of view , and of course, her natural clumsiness. However, Hotch was a good teacher, patient and understanding . The test would be in two weeks, had to win or have to wait a month .

Two weeks passed , Morgan had returned to work, but Gideon had not appeared . That worried especially the youngest . So one day dared ask Hotch .

H - Reid , I know you're worried , but you have to give it time.

R - It has been difficult for him to deal with this case, but ...

H - Reid , you can not imagine your weight loss to your people in the field , at least not yet ... He will return , but for now, must find its equilibrium . Moving on, you ready?

R - Yeah, well , I think. I'm nervous . Tomorrow is the day .

H - You must calm down , you'll do fine .

But unfortunately it does not help you pass the exam to bear arms , shoot the awning , just near the head of one of the instructors . Sure , I was so nervous that her hands sweat drenched his weapon and slipped . In short, would have to wait another month. And of course, Morgan got a new reason to laugh at the expense of his partner.

The second addition came from a flirtation . With a "baby girl" , Morgan got the suspicious but brilliant analyst Penelope Garcia helped the team to catch a serial rapist and murderer .

Of course, Reid had suggested hiring assess a technical analyst but had never thought that right up front accommodating desks reports .

With each case that reached the desk of JJ , more was required García services . And little by little , until finally Hotch definitely incorporated it into the computer , to see that it was essential to the team's success .

It had been five weeks and still Gideon was absent. Then a phone call Reid moved him .

R - Hello

G - Reid , hello . I'm glad to hear .

R - Lord like this?

G - Well , sorry not having communicated before, had things to fix ...

R - Do not worry sir ...

G - I no longer first-name basis ?

R - Sorry , I was very worried ...

G - There was no why. I'm back in Quantico .

R - Go back to BAU , sir ?

G - At the moment , Reid . I'll be teaching at the university, but if you need some advice , I will be present .

A - It is good to hear.

G - Well , take care Reid , anything you need , look me up .

R - Right, thank you.

When you hang up the phone . He felt the curious view of Morgan .

M - So Gideon made an appearance ...

R - Yes, still not going to come , but it is in here in Virginia.

M - And that makes you happy , right? Tell me, exactly , what kind of relationship you have with Gideon ?

R - What do you mean?

M - Let Reid , I never talk to Hotch with such emotion as you do with Gideon ...

R - What are you implying?

M - I'm not implying , I'm being clear . Look, I have no problem with that , believe me but you should not mix work with ...

R - You know , enough. I have not having this conversation with you. You can think whatever you want .

M - Reid , listen not for that ...

R - Sorry, I have to do ...

Morgan did not understand why it would take that attitude was not being insensitive, but it was obvious that Gideon Reid saw differently . There was none of their business what could happen, but , since they were teammates, at least, there was nothing wrong with that cared about him ...

JJ - Morgan , you come here to my office , I would like to talk to you .

M - Sure JJ .

Morgan enters the office and takes a seat . The desk full of files , it seems messy to anyone except for her, he knew exactly what and where was each file. ' How will this girl ? I go crazy '

JJ - Listen, I could not help the discussion you just had with Reid .

M - I did not say anything bad , but understands the boy seems to be , not something innocent , just do not want to be in against wall ...

JJ - Before you go , tell me that both meet Spence ?

M - Well, it's the same for everyone, it is a kind of genius, comes from Las Vegas ...

JJ 'Then you know nothing about your family?

M - What do you mean exactly?

JJ - Ahhh ... Reid 's father abandoned him and his mother when he was 10. And she, well, it's something special, the point is that Reid virtually had no childhood , or a father figure. Gideon has been replaced , not realizing the same Reid , in that figure .

M - Listen to JJ , I feel Reid 's childhood was hard, but hey, he can not encrypt your emotions at one of us , much less in Jason Gideon . This man is unbalanced, not someone stable.

JJ - I know what you mean, but you can not convince Reid something else.

M - And in any case , as you know your stuff.

JJ - We all know , Hotch , Gideon , until Garcia discussed the matter with him once. I'm surprised that I have not said anything to you.

M - No, I guess I have enough confidence.

JJ - I think it's you who do not trust.

M - I these emerging agent

JJ - No, of course not . But people watch Morgan . In these few weeks I've seen how much you care , but for some reason , do not externalize . If you want me to trust you, you must do the same with him.

M - JJ , this is BAU , not a playgroup , do not ask me to be a big brother to him.

JJ - I do not ask why , just that trust. That's it.

Leaving the office , Morgan kept wondering how true were the words of JJ . Trusting people was something that for a long time had not the luxury of doing . And if anyone knew what it was to lose a father was exactly it. I saw death before his eyes. And then Buford ... He taught her not to trust . But it was strong , but I overcame it cost , however Reid ... At least JJ reassured him with respect to the relationship between him and Gideon . But if one thing was certain, is that sooner or later, Jason Gideon was to defraud the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Christmas Conspiracy**

_**Quantico, Virginia. November 2004**_

While Hotch finished the report of the last case, a familiar knock on the door.

H - Forward

S - Good afternoon, Aaron. Need to talk.

H - Of course. Sit.

M - Mmmm .. not good, said Morgan from your desktop

R - What is it, who is she?

M - You do not know? For it is the famous Erin Strauss, was named Head of Section.

R - is the top of Hotch?

M - Yes, and I assure you that your visit will not bring anything good

S - Gideon understand that the agent has not yet returned from his license.

H - That's right.

S - But is working in college, do not you think it's time to look for a replacement? Obviously he has no interest in continuing with us ...

H - Excuse me, ma'am, but I disagree, first of Jason Gideon is not easy to replace an element, experience and unique skills are also licensed in the processed legally, and he still has 2 more weeks.

S - Aaron, you must understand that you can not keep loyalty, your commitment is to the FBI.

H - You are right, I have a commitment to the FBI, that is undeniable, but I must also be fair to myself and to my team. Erin, I'll be clear, you are informed that Gideon would be re-evaluated, knowing that the testing was over three months ago, without you even take his position as Section Chief. And that has been lobbying for the families of officers killed 6 in the case of Bomberman, not to negotiate with Gideon and put him on trial. From my point of view, that, and his insistence removal from the BAU, besides being unethical, is unfair and could be taken as harassment in any court.

S - Ha, not where he got all this ...

H - Miss Strauss, I understand your position, but I will not let past problems with Agent Gideon continue to affect the performance of this team ...

S - You're accusing me of ...

H - Gideon was fine until you came on the scene, I know how you have managed your affairs in the past, but I'm the head of this unit and vouch for my team members. Gideon agent again in a few weeks, meanwhile will consultancies, until he can return to fieldwork.

S - Mmmm ... Aaron well. Could not be clearer, I will then pending, ruege you've made the correct posture, for his sake, with your permission.

When she came out, Hotch took a deep breath. I knew with that, he won an enemy in Strauss, but could not afford to continue with the game, not after the conversation he'd had a few weeks ago with Gideon ...

* * *

_**A month before**_

H - Delicious, thanks for the coffee.

G - A pleasure. Now, I came here to enjoy my coffee, talking.

Few knew Gideon's cabin. Fully paragraph, had electricity, water, security system, but no TV, laptop or phone. The perfect place to shut out the world. And it was necessary. There was a man who could so clearly understand the criminal mind as he. But it was also a curse. For decades, no one had witnessed the worst atrocities that could make a human being, to get into the mind of the criminal, these demons also had penetrated deep into the peace of mind of this profiler. Gideon's emotional state following the bombing tragedy in the Warehouse was no surprise, just had to happen sooner or later. Now, I was a little calmer than yesterday, however Hotch could see in his eyes the hackneyed and obvious anxiety. But this new crisis had a reason, and Hotch knew.

H - Well, I talked to your lawyer, made me aware of what is happening in your case.

G - I do not understand, why did you do that ...

H - Jason, yesterday came to the door of my office, with an anxiety attack. Do not tell me that I should not worry, in addition, also with Strauss conversaste before my meeting with her ...

G - Ja, if, after almost 11 years of not talking, I called and made it clear what he thought about my return to BAU.

H - involving Strauss know in your new setback with your case?

G - Yes, Aaron expected. But Strauss is the last thing I worry about. Two days ago, Reid faced only a murderer, without any preparation ...

H - Yes, but it went well ...

G - I know that, but if something happened, if he had been hurt. Morgan is right, risked much. I put him in danger to bring it, as I did with these agents and as a result, 6 families lost their loved ones.

H - Jason, wait. Reid knows the risks ...

G - No, Aaron, he did not know. You should listen to it on the plane on the way back, I was excited. Want to be a field agent, is ... is just a boy.

H - Now you're talking like Morgan,

G - Well, like I said, he was right.

H - And your solution is to run away, isolate? Besides, you're thinking way for other families face once. I know it's hard, and you do not want to repeat the same, but, you are one of the best agents that BAU has had in its history, has been an inspiration to many, including me.

G - I do not know. Sounds great what you say, but, the pain that our actions can have on innocent people, the horror of what we see every day, is a heavy weight, and I have been for years.

H - I know. Listen, I told you yesterday, and I repeat, take the time you need. I will do all the necessary paperwork to give you medical license and can not bother Strauss. Think about things you've done so much good over the years, is to remember, not the horror, the lives you've saved, see a family together again, that should serve to continue.

G - Maybe you're right, I need not be, time. All I ask you to protect him.

H - Do not worry, I'll be pending. And I'll be waiting for your post.

* * *

_**December, 2004**_

After culminated his medical license, assessment Strauss immediately asked, expecting a negative result. In the end, the psychologist recommended expanding its license 2 months, at the request of the same Gideon and Hotch, while the matter was solved in court. By then, Gideon was better but still had fears. Hotch gave him the opportunity, which, according to the mind of Strauss, was poor judgment. She realized how difficult it would be to control Hotch. So I used the means at its disposal to go sapping his strength, as atrazar Garcia moving to be the analyst team and require detailed reports of what happened in the cases. Hotch not the team commented that Strauss pressures exerted on it, had preferred to keep away from all that, in the end, I needed to concentrate on the cases, and administrative matters, so rather do twice the work. Confident in their abilities, their talents very well known and well directed, could turn this young team into one of the most successful, so we needed to Gideon, his experience was invaluable, for it gave him all the support. I knew it would, it was a matter of time. Meanwhile, the presence of Garcia was gaining strength, especially in his relationship with a certain agent.

M - Well, well, if it is the goddess of the information in person.

G - Shut up, Morgan.

M - Hey, why so aggressive,

G - Oh, honey, I'm sorry, it's just, I have a lot of stress, that's all.

M - What is it?

G - It's just that the agent Hotchner told me about a job change, to be constantly with the team, but still nothing. I feel like I'm wasting making and distributing reports.

M - Garcia, have patience, it does all it can, are administrative things also are part of this team.

G - Morgan not only helped them find and filter information, and does not bother me, I like working with you guys, but I have been two years doing something that I like, is that I can be more useful from a computer. So I made a program to filter faster information from government databases, so when my transfer final either.

M - Really, and that's legal, baby girl?

G - Hmm better not ask what you do not want to know ...

M - Ok, as you say, ma'am.

While Morgan and Garcia were still talking, JJ and Reid waited for the elevator on the first floor and commented on the latter case.

JJ - It's amazing that people like Joshua Maxwell exist, what he did to those girls was terrible, how could she do that without showing any remorse.

R - The sadists are not capable of that, sadism involves sexual urges and behaviors involving real acts without the consent of the partner in which the psychological or physical suffering and humiliation of the victim is what creates sexual arousal. Those girls had no escape.

JJ - Yeah, well, thank God damn you can no longer do more harm anyone.

Elevator opens and they enter, giving a twist to the conversation.

JJ - Tell me what you do at Christmas?

R - I'm going to Las Vegas, my mother looks forward to the visit.

JJ - Yes, I understand that, my mom keeps asking me to visit her since I left home. I'm not very excited to go to Pennsylvania, but hey, a few times a year will not kill me. And how is your mother?

R - It was very good, and always greatly encouraged these dates. I really want to see it.

JJ - Long ago you went to Las Vegas?

R - Two years, six months and five days. Since then, I can only see twice a year. And she suffers for it.

JJ - Well, Reid, should understand the importance of your profession ...

R - JJ, she understands, is just ... is difficult. And I feel bad for leaving her alone. When I go, depressed, she always wanted me to be, and indeed, should be.

JJ - You can not feel guilty about it, do everything you can for her.

R - Sometimes everything is not enough.

Upon exiting the elevator, Garcia and Morgan are talking, and bind to them.

G - Hey guys, what they talk about?

JJ - Nothing, of our plans for this Christmas.

G - Well, I have my definite plan for years, flee to Florida!

M - Hahaha ... seriously, do you like to enjoy a White Christmas?

G - And hold this cold winter, noooo. I have friends there, and I always enjoy the holidays with them.

R - And your family?

G - My parents died in an accident years ago, so my friends are my family now.

R - Ohh, sorry Garcia did not know ...

G - We Reid, do not apologize.

JJ - Leave it, is in those days that everything gets nostalgic and start apologizing for everything. And you Morgan?

M - Well, my Christmas would not be the same without the three beautiful women waiting for me in Chicago every year.

R - Three women?

M - Yes, genius, my mother and my two sisters, and the delicious pai who has gone through generations of Morgans

G - Ohhh how sweet, I figured you were a mama's boy

M - Yes, and very proud. They are everything to me. And if I'm not at Christmas, believe me I do not forgive him.

JJ - Ahhh ... only two more weeks, the tree, a cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace, play in the snow ...

G - Or go to the beach, watch the sunset and go dancing all night.

M - Hahaha ... And you, what do Reid?

R - I'm going to Las Vegas to visit my mother

G - Ohhh this team consists of men really sweet, their mothers must be proud.

R - I just hope that no case ruin our plans.

JJ - That criminals are taken off for the holidays, it remains to be seen.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, 2004**_

Unfortunately for our team, the criminals decided to keep busy the next 2 weeks, so they could not move to the 23. Hotch got the team had permission until 27, so they could spend with their families over the weekend and Monday. Anticipating that might snowing very hard, JJ and Garcia decided to travel the night of 23 to reach their destinations on Christmas morning, Hotch would at home with Haley, and Gideon was in his cabin with a very special company. But for Reid and Morgan, this would be a unique Christmas.

On rising in the morning of the 24th, the cold hit up the smaller nerve Reid body. His plane was leaving in two hours, so I quickly got ready, took his morning coffee and left with her suitcase at the airport, but could not avoid seeing the flooded streets of snow, the wind was very strong and snow was still falling. At the airport, he ran into bad news.

R - Miss, is safe? Because I need to travel to Las Vegas.

- I'm young, but today all flights were canceled by snow, you can see how the weather is, it is impossible for an airplane to fly with these conditions.

R - But truth is temporary, ie it is 24.

- Sorry, it's hard to tell, that I can do, if you want to step your ticket for tomorrow.

R - tomorrow?

- You have no choice.

R - Well, book the flight tomorrow at 9:00 am

Reid sits down, and breathe. Know what is the next step. He pulls out his phone, and called.

- Bennington Sanitarium

R - Good, I communicated with Dr. Graham, thank you ... As is Dr Graham, I need to talk to my mother ...

Meanwhile, Morgan arrived and had the same setback of his teammate.

M - Can not cancel flights on Christmas Eve.

- I'm sorry sir, the weather does not allow any flights, all I could do for you is to spend your ticket for tomorrow.

M - Tomorrow? Forget it, I prefer to drive, I can not fail, I have to be in Chicago tonight.

I knew it was a long trip, but I could not let them down. I could only see them twice a year, and it was a tradition that the whole family was together at parties. Not since he left home at 18 to go to college, had not lost a single Christmas with his mother and sisters, and this is not the first time. While walking down the hall of the airport, go to Reid sitting, talking on cellphone. I do not look very happy, was strongly holding his pants, and his gestures, looked worried. He had not yet seen, so Morgan approached, and waited for him to finish his call.

R - Hi, Mom ... Yeah, see, I had a setback, and I can not get, maybe tomorrow ... yes, I know, forgive me ... Mom, canceled flights, and ... I know I promised, but I can not travel ... seriously, nothing happened to me ... no, Mom, I'm not hiding anything, I'm fine, I just should have gone last night, but was very tired, and went to bed ... did not have to continue snowing so hard ... Mom, I promise I'll be tomorrow, alone, try to stay calm, you ... serious? I wove a scarf? ... what good, if purple is my favorite color ... and will look good with the gloves last year ... I hope you like what you wear ... do not worry, no, do not tell to be surprise ... good mom, I love you ... do not worry, I will not be alone ... I ... tonight I'll be with my friends ... if, you know, JJ, Garcia, Morgan ... will not be alone on Christmas Eve ... well, merry christmas mom, I love you.

Sometimes the lies are necessary. For Reid, lie to his mother was, if that made sure she would quiet. I was not sure if I could travel the next day, but just the idea that he would be alone on Christmas Eve, I would have tensed, not wanting to cause an episode. So I took a deep breath, and as he put the phone felt a hand on his shoulder.

M - Well, do not tell me you stayed here also?

R - Ohhh, Hello Morgan, I thought you were in Chicago.

M - No, I was last night and I came across the snow, lightning, lucky!

R - Yeah, I guess we should have listened to JJ and Garcia when traveling suggested last night.

M - But we went on a 3 hour flight and 2 hours filling out reports, I was really tired.

A - Yes, it's true. But you're lucky, Chicago is relatively close, are barely 726 miles, 10 hours and 55 minutes by car, and with you at the wheel, much less secure. You could arrive before 5:00 pm and your family to see. Las Vegas is 2419 miles, 35 long hours by car, and as I drive at least 3 hours, come to 27, and the next day we went to work, so my only hope is to wait to resume flights.

M - You know, I really drive a little bored with snow and cold is unbearable. I'd rather go home and take a hot, call my mother and tell her I travel tomorrow.

R - How? But, you said ...

M - I know, but, not that the world will stop spinning for a good night's pass away. What say you, genius me company?

R - Listen, do not think ...

M - Come on, you and me, guys night, years ago I do not see those movies teargas Christmas, I saved all that since I do not live with Sarah and Desi, we could see some, cook something delicious, the pass well ...

R - Well, not to be ungrateful ...

M - Well, pretty boy, pick up your suitcase, we will first go to the supermarket, and then to my house ...

R - Morgan, thank you ...

M - You're welcome. Now change that face, we will have fun.

* * *

**The universe always conspires in favor of dreamers.**

**Paulo Coelho...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New and exciting developments**

**A strong -minded man , but a man with ideals is invincible .**

**Santiago Haulage**

* * *

Eve, 2004

Hotchner 's house was wrapped in a warm, dark faint , while Haley was looking for two cups for drinking chocolate , Aaron was lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace , embuelto in her quilt , carefully watching the flames consume the wood , and rambled ...

The last two months had been particularly hard at work, Strauss had not come to visit him at his office, but he questioned each report presented , used every bureaucratic tool to delay the transfer of Garcia and now , was behind the post JJ . He had been informed that spending cuts could do without it . Sure, Strauss looked with distaste JJ involvement for months in Dallas . And each time, it became more difficult to hide all the equipment . With the absence of Gideon , the flame was getting stronger ..

Haley - Where your thoughts are traveling now , asks Haley as she sits next to him.

H - Nothing important work stuff .

Haley - What we talk , Aaron Hotchner , forget the office at least these days , enjoy the moment ... You look tense, see, I'll give you a massage.

Although his hands were small and delicate , also were magical and could relax quickly, but ...

Haley - Wow, you really are tense ...

H - Yeah, a little ... hmm this feels so good ...

After a while , lying on the carpet Aaron 's eyes were closing . She could not stop worrying about it, so began one of the most important conversations the two had had until then.

Haley - Love ..

H - Mmmmm ...

Haley - Do not do this ...

H - are you talking about ?

Haley - I know you love your work , and all the good you do, but do not let it destroy you ...

H - I do not understand why I say ...

Haley - You've been tense months , serious, hardly speak , before you answer your calls in the office excited , now it seems you were wearing a heavy burden ...

H - Mmmm ... things have been a little complicated in the office, but I'm handling it , do not worry ...

Haley - Do not ask me that. And not telling me anything new , I know you're trying to handle it, you always do , you try to figure things out on your own, but Aaron , if you keep going you will become bitter , just ask you to not lose sight of the most important things .

H - I do not, Haley. You're important to me ...

Haley - I know , I love , I have no doubt. But love your job , your team , and always looking to bear all the responsibilities , sacrificing yourself , as you did beats holding your dad to protect Sean . It's just that you're not a boy, and you are not alone , remember.

H - Believe me, I never forget .

Haley - Besides, I have an incentive to take things in stride.

H - So , it could be ...

Haley - Merry Christmas, he says as he hands a small box wrapped in red and gold ribbon .

H - Ohh we Haley , missing a few hours ...

Haley - This present can not wait , open ...

As he unwrapped the gift, reflected in the words of Haley , how much is it of , but stopped short when she saw its contents ...

Haley - What do you think? Eventually , he found his way to us ...

Aaron felt his eyes became moist as she took a pregnancy test positive .

* * *

JJ watched from the stairs of his house the snow fall . The trees surrounding the village looked in the distance, and I could hear the sound of carols being sung very close . His mother came and sat beside her.

M - Extrañabas all this?

JJ - A little, these days always make me nostalgic .

M - my equal .

JJ - It's amazing how little has changed in so many years Allegheny .

M - is the advantage of living in a small town , time almost stops. But it has its disadvantages , for example , your impetuous and restless daughter get bored easily .

JJ - No Nonsense Mom, I'm happy to be with you.

M - I know that, but feel like time stops whenever you come back, and back painful memories ... I understand, because I live it everyday.

JJ - Mom, I 'm so sorry ...

M - I do miss my two daughters , more than you think ...

JJ - I speak, I can not stop ...

M - No, child , do not get me wrong , I would never ask you to stop growing professionally . I know your life is out of Allegheny, but maybe we could do something different.

JJ - do you mean?

M - I offered to buy the house , and I accepted. I leave here , daughter.

JJ - do you say mom? Are you sure?

M - Yes, I can no longer JJ just stay here, your father was , you are in Washington now and your sister ... Being here alone is very painful.

JJ - But where will you go ?

M - Well, with what you earn with the sale, and what I have saved, planned to buy a small apartment in a more central location , perhaps , Washington.

JJ - Mom, I love you lived there, you could go to my apartment ...

M - No Miss , you and I in their respective place , but no farther .

JJ - Ok , mom . So I guess this is the last Christmas in Pennsylvania .

M - So , give the last farewell , and enjoy.

And in an embrace , the two sealed the conversation. The memories flooded the mind of JJ , in the house where he had lost his sister and heard many arguments between her parents , she was also the place where many enjoyed Christmas dinner together, where he played dolls with her sister and the drawings were still for her in the back wall when I was 4 . Your home for 18 years, would soon pass into other hands , however , would be closer to her mother , for her , that would be a great blessing

* * *

Far from Pennsylvania, lost on a beach in Miami, Garcia enjoyed the sound of the waves , unaware that someone was approaching ...

Q - Why so alone?

G - Peter , are you doing here , you should be with others in the fire.

P - The same you could say to you ... what are you thinking?

G - In the beautiful and tranquil it is here .

Q - Tell me , Penelope , why you like to spend Christmas in Florida?

G - You know, the last Christmas I spent with my parents was just here . He was 17 years old, and I remember being upset about missing the holidays with my stupid high school friends ... Dad wanted to spend some time with his brother and, well , I was not the most considerate of them. Never thought that would be the last Christmas together ...

P - Sorry PG , I had no idea ... is that you always look so happy ...

G - If I learned anything from my parents was that the world was colorful , and should enjoy every single thing like , I come here not to get sad , but because that I'm closer to them, and makes me happy as well I hate the snow ...

P - Haha .. you really only PG .

G - I know, ha .

- Guys, they do there, the food is getting cold ...

P - We're coming, Carmen , come with me?

G - Yes, give me a second .

Before going to Peter , García gives a last look at ocean. There had told his friend that the last wish of his parents were that his ashes repose in the sea of Florida . Somehow, the only way to feel that he was with his family at Christmas, was not.

G - Merry Christmas Dad , Mom.

* * *

Reid was impressed by the elegant and classic structure. The items in each assembling , windows , everything was very postmodern , but without losing the warmth of modern architecture . Not to mention the wooden furniture , the beautiful shades that contrasted with the environment. There was a female decoration , but it was rough . You could tell that Morgan had some knowledge of architectural styles and decor , it really was something the boy would never have imagined.

While Reid saw every detail of the room, Morgan watched from the kitchen. It seemed funny as the guy put special attention to every corner , sure his mind was racing thinking about what architectural trend could locate your house. While there would be a bottle of wine, his phone rang , so I moved away to answer and not be heard.

M - Merry Christmas , family Morgan

S - Derek Morgan , how is that you will not come for Christmas?

D - You can not do that , it's a tradition , every year we are together, with mom ...

F - Girls I told them not to call his brother , he and I talked early ...

S - No mom , he just can not let ourselves be planted , for months we've seen Derek ...

M - Heyy , heyy , quiet ... Mom and I talked before , came a very strong snowstorm and canceled the flight, if we're lucky, get a flight for tomorrow ...

S - Why not conduciste to Chicago , you've done before.

F - Daughter, please stop his brother , he has his reasons ...

D - What might be , do not tell me you're with a victory and that's why you can not come ...

S - Yeah, sure you have one of your chocolates waiting in the room , no?

Morgan could not resist laughing at the comment ...

M - Girls , listen , Christmas is not a time to be alone, you are not, so enjoy .

D - But you ?

M - You are right about something, I'm not alone , but not what you think , I'm with someone who really needs company , no one should be alone at this time , you know.

His sisters were quiet . Derek heard really different, but it was nice . In an instant he had a warm tone , almost tender .

F - Son , do not worry , I'm happy you're okay, and I trust your judgment , your two fussy like sisters. Only ciudate .

M - Sure mom , I love you very much, and I'll be there tomorrow , I promise.

S - Okay , little brother. I hope my gift worthwhile.

D - Yes, that is something great.

M - not worry , I'm going to surprise this year , Merry Christmas

After a while , Morgan and Reid dined quietly . The younger one said how beautiful it was his home, and he listed all the details that impressed him .

R - Really, your architect did a great job .

M - Well, actually , I was the one who restored it

R - I'm sorry?

M - Yes, an escape from the pressure and stress of the job. I learned certain skills at the youth center in my neighborhood and I've been actualizándome .

R - Well, Morgan is amazing , if you ever decide to give up the FBI , you would do well as a designer or architect .

M - I think I would rather master builder . How 's the beef ?

R - Delicious , I like .

M - Really? You've hardly eaten.

R - Oh no, is that I'm not eating much . But it is tasty , thanks.

M - It was a pleasure , I read in TV Guide that will " It 's wonderful life" , I 'd like to see ?

R - Sure, it's a classic, one of the best works of Frank Capra , one of the great masters of classical Hollywood cinema . Know that their optimistic fables served to distract and give hope to the American public in the 30 and 40 ?

M - Really? Well, be that then.

After "It's wonderful life ", "" Miracle on 34Th Street " " and " A Christmas Carol ," the classic 1951, Reid was fast asleep on the couch. In nearly six hours of film , Morgan Reid had told all the details of those classics , the actors, the producer , to the box office of each. Morgan just smiled and listened to everything I had to say . Normally , I would have told him to stop a bit, but that night , I had no intention of doing so . The animated him brought a sense of peace , it was strange . This scrawny and awkward boy had accomplished something that nothing and no one , in 18 years could do : miss a Christmas with his family. But I could not leave him alone , not after listening to his conversation with his mother. As I said her father as a child , no one should be alone at this time .

The clock read 3:20 am The dream began to catch up , so I went to the bathroom for a few blankets, tucked her partner and lay beside her.

It was 7:15 when Reid opened his eyes. A delicious scent filled his senses , so he got up and went to the kitchen.

M - Merry Christmas, pretty boy . Here's your cup of coffee, and breakfast will be ready soon .

R - Thanks Morgan . Merry Christmas. Sorry , I think I fell asleep ...

M - If you missed the last ghost of Scrooge . The good thing is that you saberte the film memory ?

A - It is hard to forget the classics, yet eidetic memory . I have to call the airport ...

M - Do not worry , I already did , we can fly ...

R - What good news ! Snow finally gave truce. Hey, Morgan . Thanks for staying with me this Christmas ...

M - What! We accompany each other . And not too bad , is not it .

R - hope I have not bored ...

M - No , not at all . Now for breakfast , your mother and my women are waiting .

* * *

_**January 2005 .**_

After the holidays, there were surprises in the unit. JJ Strauss managed to relocate in another department , which had to accept the girl reluctantly, and used some contacts for the transfer of García freeze , at least for a while. Apparently there was something strange in the past of the analyst, who did caution existed FBI officials so she was in front of a computer and Strauss deftly used to their advantage, but no team , not even Hotch , knew with detail that could be , was one of those things that the agency preferred to keep with discretion . Gideon agreed to go to a speaking tour to different branches of the FBI I would be out of Quantico few months . So the team was down to only Hotch , Morgan and Reid . The boss man , however , was determined to bring back to JJ , Garcia finally integrate the team and keep Gideon intact position , although more filled his life with joy : a month later , Haley was to your first appointment with the doctor, everything seemed fine, healthy baby and mother grew looked stunning . While out traveling, Haley 's sister , Jessica , was staying with her to be aware of what I needed and just had time, Hotch was exclusively devoted to his wife. For a few months , tried to follow the advice of Haley , and not allow the work to swallow him , but Strauss was stalking and , with depleted team , his duties had increased.

But time passed , the cases were increasing, and as the team was solving each of them , gained more credibility in the Burou and to the press . That it added points to Hotch , and gradually , its position in the FBI gained more importance and respect. This facilitated the process so that the team could re- conjoined .

After 4 months and a few calls , Hotch got the position as Liaison Media JJ was permanent , so that in April, the blonde was back to the computer. And after several meetings , Hotch managed to open the code for the systems analyst position , and of course, their first choice was Garcia.

* * *

In June of that year, the team gave Garcia a pleasant surprise ...

G - Morgan , seriously, I have so much to do ... I have not finished delivering reports yesterday ...

M - Come on baby girl , I promise you will not last long , I need it is important ...

G - can not tell me what it is?

M - Do not be impatient and walks ...

G - What we do here ...

M - Do you know this place ...

G - Of course I know where I am , but because we are facing this door ...

M - Well, open it .

Looking inside, Garcia was speechless . It was a small room , somewhat dark , with three desks and a couple of computers. A bit gloomy , but had good teams.

G - Morgan, who is supposed to be ...

R , JJ , M - SURPRISE !

G - Ohhhh , guys , I almost had a heart attack, happens!

JJ - Miss Garcia, welcome to your new office

G - What are you talking about?

M - Finally , Hotch did you moved the team as our analyst , congratulations , beautiful .

G - I can not believe it! Thanks guys, do not wait , where's Hotch ...

R - I think he's in his office ... Wait... where are you going?

G - I HAVE TO THANK HOTCH ! WAIT !

As never before, Garcia ran through the halls of the BAU , colliding with one another distracted and went straight to the door of his , now , Chief.

H - Forward

G - Lord , O Lord , forgive me for interrupting , I know you 're busy , just as it would be , but I needed to see Mr. ...

H - Garcia , calm down , something happened.

Not contain himself , and hugged him. Hotch was surprised , smiled and replied . It was the first physical sign of affection he received since he had joined the FBI .

G - Lord , thank you, really . You can not imagine how happy I am . I promise that I will do an outstanding job , I will not disappoint ...

H - I know, Garcia , sorry for being unable to integrate before ...

G - Oh no , sir , I know you fought a long time , you know, even if you did not tell us , in the hallways you hear things , we know how much we've been through these months because of Strauss ...

H - Garcia , listen, I want ...

G - Do not want the rest of the team get stressed about it. I know that. Do not worry , but I want you to know how much you appreciate it. Thank you sir .

H - Was a pleasure .

Seeing out Garcia, a genuine smile of satisfaction spread across his face. Finally had achieved part of its remit . With hard work and good performance in the field , managed to undo what intrigues Strauss had. Now , just missing Gideon .

* * *

_**The quality of a leader is reflected in the level of requirements it sets for itself.**_

_**Ray Kroc**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When despair dominates us - Part 1

Boise, Idaho

July 2005. 9:10 p.m.

Hanna - Charles must be a joke, it is impossible for Mr. Graham not going to give you the opportunity to take the test

Charles - I'm telling you, he's an idiot. I presented a medical certificate, explaining my condition, and still refused. It is obvious that you have against me.

Hanna - And if you talk to the principal or director of the race ...

Charles - would make the problem bigger, well, you and I know why he does ...

Hanna - I know what you're going to say, but it's totally unfair, he can not be against you just because you're gay.

Charles - I'm telling you, since I saw Justin in the park, has been put on the defensive with me, reject all my comments, and your gaze cent ... not ... contempt.

Hanna - So much more reason, you should expose it. He is violating your rights ...

Charles - Mmmm ... we'll see, I think about it. Look, I leave you, Justin waiting for me at the Egyptian Theatre, take care you want.

Hanna - Yeah, you too, and think about it either.

Charles sees his friend away, and he crosses the park, not realizing that someone has followed. Hears footsteps, sees again and leaves him unconscious thud.

-CCC-

Quantico, Virginia. Two weeks after

In a doctor's office, waiting patiently to be attended Reid. Not nervous, just a little anxious.

- Dr. Reid, Dr. Samuels is waiting.

R - Thanks.

When you enter, be careful every corner: the pictures, the way in which each element of the desk is placed, the color of the furniture, even the color of the walls. He says himself that Samuels is a perfectionist, demanding and expressed through art some debauchery and rebellion. 'Well, no longer shaping people ...'

Dr - Dr. Reid, good morning.

R - Good morning, tell me, as the results came out.

Dr - Well, actually, has a low level of hemoglobin in the blood, very important in fact, your symptoms match the clinical weakness, palpitations and dyspnea. The tests also indicate a bit of malnutrition and dehydration. He's back to have another bleeding?

A - No, the last was two days ago. Do you recommend, doctor?

Dr - I'm going to prescribe erythropoietin, iron addition, you also need a change in your diet, in this booklet sample menus.

R - Doctor, my job requires me to be constantly traveling, I could make changes in my diet ...

Dr - Dr Reid will have to find a way. See, you're not serious yet, but your body is giving out a distress signal, has to find a way to eat well. Your life is worth more than your job, is not it?

R - Yes, of course, is right.

Dr - Anyway, not that hard, eat meat, vegetables, fruit, drink lots of water and avoid some coffee. We'll schedule a new appointment next month. Try to take care

R - Thank you, Doctor.

When leaving the office, Reid felt a little dejected. For some weeks, had thought to feel weak, had trouble breathing and had had nosebleeds. He already knew the symptoms, had read about it, but wanted to make sure it was not something more serious. Never been eating a lot, but the stress of catching criminals sometimes took away the appetite, and often the only thing that went through his stomach was coffee. So do not be surprised, but I was aware that the team did not need to pay someone sick. So I would have to find ways to improve their health. He decided to go to breakfast, but while his mind wandered, I hear the message tone. They had a new case. The breakfast would have to wait.

In another office, Aaron and Haley left a doctor's appointment. The pregnancy was already seven months, the baby was fine, but the doctor found that Haley had very high blood pressure, which was dangerous in your state. He prescribed rest and zero stress. Aaron was driving toward the house when it was his message JJ. I hated to leave Haley alone, but Gideon, should be with the equipment. This conversation would be difficult.

Haley - It is possible that after the doctor said we discussing this?

H - Love, understand, we are just 4 if at least was Jason ...

Haley - Do not try to fool me Aaron, although Jason Gideon was present, as you would go ... You know why I feel this way? During my pregnancy has gone at least once a week to another city. Even, you were gone 7 days straight, almost no see, these totally removed ... I try to be patient, I swear, but ... it is as if you are not interested your child ...

H - No, do not say anything. I love my son and I love you to you, that never put in doubt.

Haley - Then stay. Please. At least this time, Aaron, I'm afraid, we have waited so long for this baby, I will not lose.

H - I do not lose, okay, I'll stay.

-CCC-

Morgan and Reid were waiting in the office, while JJ was talking on the phone.

R - That's weird, because it will take Hotch.

M - coming soon sure he never lost a case.

JJ - Guys, we have a problem. I just talked to Hotch, he can not come.

M - What, you missed something?

JJ - This is Haley, went to the doctor today, did not give good news and bad went back to his house, so you can not leave.

M - What do we do? We three of us?

JJ - Yes. We reach then if you can.

M - Well, then let's begin.

JJ - Ok, guys. In Boise, Virgnia, four men have been killed. Charles Brown, Elian Garner, Brian Thomas and Gordon Cathwell contundes appeared with several blows to the head, probably with a stick. All the bodies were found in different areas of Downtown Boise. The murders were at night, and there are 2 days of each other.

M - Is there a connection between the victims?

JJ - No to the naked eye, all are young, aged between 21 and 30 years, Brown and Cathwell were students of Boise State University, Garner was dependent on a local and Thomas was doing an internship at Micron Technology. Not know each other, nor relatives.

M - If the unsub follows the same pattern would be a murder in the next few hours.

R - is much umbrage with victims, expresses a deep hatred. All had good physical condition, you may first have knocked the would not see another way to submit.

JJ - The last person to see him alive to Charles Brown said he would cross the park to meet her boyfriend at the Egyptian Theatre, at a time when it was empty.

M - Well, quoting the boss man, went out in 20.

-CCC-

Minutes later, in the jet ...

R - Hey JJ, Strauss knows that Hotch is not going?

JJ - I have no idea, but very concentrated Hotch work has had a lot of pressure, and everything happened during Haley's pregnancy, has not missed a single day, so it does not seem illogical to take this.

R - I know, but Garcia said that Strauss has been pushing hard, if she realizes he's not going with us ...

M - What are you two whispering

JJ - Reid is concerned about Strauss.

M - should be, is a fact that she will use this against Hotch, it's best to finish this case quickly. Reid, check the photos of the victims, you might find something that we have passed, and upon arrival, go to the coroner, commissioner JJ concerted with an interview with the relatives of the victims. I'll go to the last scene. Look, while not Hotch, we double the work, so let's make it as efficient as possible.

-CCC-

At home, Aaron Hayle observed sleeping peacefully in her bed. Not only was concerned, he was horrified, he just could imagine losing her son, she was breathtaking. Haley had always been a strong woman, was his wall. But now, I was terrified. Understood his previous reaction, and in those seven months she had not complained a single time. He could not leave her, but also worried about the equipment. He was not comfortable letting them travel alone. There were children, Morgan had experience, but JJ and Reid were still young, so I would make a call, they would rather not do.

-CCC-

JJ - Good, Commissioner Davis, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke a couple of hours.

D - How do agent, and the rest of your team?

JJ - We split, Dr Reid is with the coroner, and Agent Morgan went to the scenes of the crimes, our boss, Agent Hotchner reach us then.

D - Well, if you like to join me, I'll show you where you can work

JJ - Thanks, could speak with relatives?

D - If you are here Givelly and Justin Morris Hanna, friend and boyfriend Charles Brown, Garner Elian's mother and brother Brian Thomas.

-CCC-

Hanna - We were talking about a problem he had with a teacher, Mr. Davis, I think, he's not allowed to submit a job. Charles felt he was by himself homosexual.

JJ - had felt some kind of aggression by their condition from others?

Hanna - No, only Mr Davis. He felt overwhelmed, it had taken the decision to make public his sexual orientation, but when she met Justin, well, she was so happy ...

-CCC-

Justin - He had no enemies, how could I have them? He was great ...

JJ - I talked about his problems at the university with his teacher?

Justin - Yes, he told me, but I told him not to worry about it. I did not know that he was refused the job until Hanna told me this morning ... He did not deserve, was kind and gentle with everyone, had a big heart. He did not deserve.

-CCC-

JJ - Mrs Garner, Elian ever told of a conflict with a colleague at work or with a client.

Mrs Garner - No, he never had conflicts. It was a very quiet boy, cheerful, despite the distance with his father.

JJ - What happened to Elian's father?

Mrs Garner - The man is a fucking ... Excuse the expression ... Elian found kissing a little boyfriend in his bedroom, he tried to take the house, and guess? Who is left with its tail between its legs was him. Nobody messes with my child.

JJ - Elian was gay?

Mrs Garner - Yeah, and always felt proud. Never let the ridicule of others intimidate him. This a quiet, normally people do not mess with anyone, but there are always people closed. I remember Elian had recently gone to a concert, and met a guy, he seemed nice. It turned out that he was in collusion with other kids to make fun of him, but that does not self-conscious, my Elian was brave and determined. That was my son.

-CCC-

Joshua - Brian was very quiet. He hardly spoke. Not much of his private life.

JJ - But it was his brother.

Joshua - Yes, but it was ... different.

JJ - do you mean different?

Joshua - Brian is adopted, in reality, there is, was, my brother. He was the son of a cousin of my dad, when his parents died, dad adopted him as their own. Brian was 6.

A JJ Thomas Joshua seemed curious. He was thin, thick voice, serious, spoke without looking into his eyes. It was ... strange.

JJ - You know nothing of his friends, haunts?

Joshua - He had no friends, to my knowledge. Was devoted to work. Neither knew him no girlfriend. As I said, never spoke.

JJ - You know if you had any contact with Elian Garner, Charles Brown or Gordon Cathwell.

Joshua - No ma'am, but someone who could give you more information. He had a companion when he was studying, rented the same apartment together, his name is Peter Brosnan and Bowen, I dunno. If someone could tell some of it, sure Peter.

JJ - Ok, thanks for the information.

Joshua - Miss, Brian ... suffered?

JJ - Yes, I'm afraid so.

Joshua Thomas bit his lower lip. During the entire conversation had been kept cold, or at least I wanted to appear.

Joshua - Please Miss, catch who did this.

JJ - We will try, thanks for everything.

-CCC-

Upon returning to the office, JJ Reid and Morgan saw accommodating the photos of the victims on the board

JJ - Thanks guys, I was interviewing the family and had no time.

R - No problem, you find out anything?

JJ - Well, at least two of the victims, Elian and Charles were openly gay, for I have not much information Brian, his brother says he never spoke ...

R - It would be strange, Brian Thomas had Asperger's and a low level of autism was diagnosed at 4

years, and as a curious note, also his brother, Joshua, though they were not blood brothers.

JJ - Joshua Thomas too? Well, that explains a lot ... He gave me a name, Peter Bowman or Brosnan, said to have lived some time with him, I'll ask it yourself by Garcia.

M - And Cathwell Family?

JJ - No one came forward.

M - That García also locate, the coroner indicated that all victims died from severe intracranial trauma.

R - However, the wounds indicate that the blows were falling from intesidad progressively with each victim.

JJ - How? It should be the opposite? Attacks must not be more brutal?

R - Well not in this case

M - Well, the crime scene does not indicate anything that might give us a clue, what if the unsub had carried his gun, because there is no indication that it was accidental.

JJ - Brown's friends said that he had problems with one of his professors at Boise State University, presumably by homophobia

M - Well, two of our victims were gay, could be our guy ...

G - You can not go with the first impression, remember that we must first analyze the behavior of the unsub before coming to a conclusion ...

The three profilers were each other for a moment to hear that familiar voice and looked at the door surprised, could not believe who was there, after all this time ...

R - Gideon, but how?

G - Hotch called me and told me what the situation was. I was lecturing in Oregon, so I came away.

M - Nice to see Gideon, any help is welcome.

Everyone reacted differently: Reid was happy, amazed JJ, Morgan ... a little caution. Not entirely trust him, but it was obvious they needed support.

M - Well, do not waste time, get together notes ...

-CCC-

In a layup, rose fruit, toast and juice. Something light, without much sugar or salt. Just for him to be fed. Aaron goes to the room and opens the door of his bedroom, the last time the left was fast asleep. Now she sat reading a book. Aaron can not help smiling, she looked so beautiful, and peaceful.

Haley - Hello, why are you there hiding, come ...

H - I brought you something to eat ...

Haley - Well, we're going on a diet.

H - The doctor ordered low sodium diet, so ...

Haley - Mmmm ... the juice is rich ... Thank you, Aaron.

H - Sure, I knew I could cook you ...

Haley - I do not mean that, but you stayed here ...

H - Haley ... have any idea how I felt 24 when I gave your pregnancy test? It was ... the most important moment of my life ... I'm sorry, I did not want you to feel abandoned by my ...

Haley - It's more than that ... I have fear every day, when you go ... Afraid you do not come back, you do not know your son, not being able to feel more to me ... C. .. you love your job so much, that it becomes an obsession and want nothing more than that.

H - Shhhhh ... that's not going to happen ... there is nothing in this world more important than my family.

Haley - Maybe ... is ridiculous, I know ... but feel jealous of your team. Every achievement of yours, you further away from us.

H - That's not going to happen ...

Haley - Really? If I asked you, give up your job, for me? You know ... no, do not answer, let it be.

H - Haley ...

Haley - No, let's not over, we only do harm. You're not here? ... That's the important thing ... Today you're here with us.

H - Always ... I love you, now eat, and try to rest ...

-CCC-

M - Hey baby girl, we have.

G - Well, guys, there is no connection between the four victims, only Thomas made a purchase in the store where he worked Gardner, but that was several months ago. Although Brown and Cathwell studying at the same university, were not in the same race and did not share any course

M - you find out of Cathwell?

G - Good, Gordon Cathwell a graduate student in psychology, with an average. Did not spend much. About his family, his mother died when he was 5, he has no brothers, and lived with his father until he graduated.

M - Beautiful, send me the address of his father, to see that we can say

G - Well, it's almost 10:00 pm At the moment we can not do more. Go to the hotel, rest, today was a long day. Morgan, you and Reid go tomorrow morning to talk to the father of Cathwell, JJ, you and I will meet here.

M - Before we left, Gideon, exactly, what will be your role in this case?

JJ - It is important, if you call Strauss.

G - No problem, I communicated directly with the principal, he is aware of the situation. If Strauss calls, the return addresses to him immediately JJ. Now come on.

Morgan and Reid came first when JJ would follow, Gideon took her arm and waved. She approached him, looked worried.

G - JJ, Reid not you think it looks a little pale and thin. Have you been sick?

JJ - Yes, we've all noticed, but when someone tries to touch the subject, he begins to ramble about something else.

G - How long is it?

JJ - a couple of months ago, but in the last week I've seen more decayed. So while passed his arms a few months ago, Hotch is avoiding fieldwork carry it. Maybe if you could talk to him, I have more confidence.

G - Ok, thanks, I'll see what I can do.

-CCC-

On the way to the hotel, Reid did not speak, looked out the window and felt his eyes closed. He had not eaten anything all day, just what the doctor asked that avoided. But he has not had time, without Hotch, had twice the work. At least Gideon was there, it would be a great support for the equipment. The car turned, and began to feel dizzy, but tried not to attract attention. Before entering the room, ask something to eat. That would be enough.

M - Eyyy Reid, are you listening?

R - Mmmm, if you excuse me, you told me.

M - I'll go and buy something to eat before going to the hotel, you want something?

R - Yes, of course, is well

M - do you prefer, Chinese or Italian?

R - Best Italian Mmmm, I think ...

Morgan for the car. And both down, at that time, Morgan goes to Reid, but sees his companion holding on with difficulty in the van, pale, cold sweating, and blurred vision.

M - Reid, you have?

R - Nothing I ... I'm fine

M - Yeah right, wait ... you have in the nose, is that blood?

The younger legs began to falter, before it fell to the ground, Morgan held him by the arms and climbed into the truck quickly. While driving, Morgan constantly looked at his companion. He was unconscious, even though I called, did not react.

JJ - Yes, Morgan, what happens?

M - Reid is wrong ...

JJ - How it's wrong?

M - He passed out, I'm taking it to the hospital at this time

JJ - Only then fainted and now?

M - Yeah, do not know what happened ...

JJ - Well, where are you holding ... Ok ... Gideon is with me yet ... On our way

G - What happened?

JJ - It was Morgan, Reid is leading the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When despair dominates us Part 2

It had been just over 2 hours, Morgan was impatient. Still no sign of the doctor and he had not been there to see Reid. Walked, sat, stood up, asked each nurse to pass around ... Nothing. JJ had been communicated with Hotch and Garcia, both asked to report them, no matter the hour. Gideon sat frowning. Exactly 12 months ago met this young genius, and offered to enter as FBI profiler. Now she was unconscious in a hospital bed. Offered a job, and all that two months later, he withdrew himself and leave him alone.

Dr - The family of Spencer Reid

M - Good doctor, we are colleagues, how we doing?

Dr - Your colleague had low hemoglobin, and its pressure. Also presents with fever. Upon arrival, had a temperature of 101 °, we lower it but I did other tests and discovered a kidney infection. Is dehydrated and suffer from undernutrition. Also found in his medical records that are being treated for anemia, it is possible that caused the infection.

M - Doctor, he was sacred in the nose ...

Dr - is normal in anemic patients. However, the picture is care. Reacted a few minutes ago, I spoke to him, and I confessed that I had not eaten all day, and so their results indicate, I would say it has done custom. We'll have to IV and will monitor all night. The doctor who treated him in Quantico doctor, so I recetaremos for infection. I recommended that she take care of their food and to contact the doctor who is treating you just arrive in Virginia. I recommend that you at least give medical leave for a week while recovering.

JJ - we can see it?

Drive - just a few minutes, no longer visiting hours. You can leave tomorrow at noon if no other mishap.

G - Thank you, doctor.

M - Ok, from now, Reid is off the case.

JJ - No Reid and Hotch?

M - JJ, we can not risk something happens, the first thing is your health.

G - Well, let's leave that for later, let's see it, then talk to Hotch.

Reid was in a room with several patients. I was asleep when his companions came. None of them had noticed that such evil was until I saw his hospital gown. Almost in the bones, much thinner than a year ago, when I entered the FBI. JJ reached out and stroked her hair. At that time, he opened his eyes and smiled.

R - Eyyy guys still doing here?

M - How do you, do you think we were going to go to make sure you were okay?

R - I'm sorry, at least I would have liked was bothering ...

G - Do not be silly, if you felt bad early you should tell us.

JJ - Gideon's right, Reid, the most important is your health ...

R - I'm so bad, seriously guys ...

M - Yeah, it was not what your Doctor said ...

R - Morgan, is just anemia, it is easy to fight ...

M - Well, if it is, then we will do that, but you also have to do your part. Rest now, come tomorrow morning, sleep tight.

R - Wait, if ...

JJ - Forget the case for now, Spence. Concentrate on improving ...

G - Well, come on then. Reid, sleeping soundly.

R - You too, good night.

-CCC-

H - If JJ, what happened to Reid ...

Although he spoke low, Haley was able to hear the phone conversation and heard her husband ...

H - I do not understand because I said he was sick ... No, it is clear that Reid is out of the case ... I understand, but we can not put the case over your health, if necessary, call for Strauss commanded support from Quantico ... I can not go and leave Haley, but I ask you inform me how everything goes ... Rest.

Haley - Aaron ...

H - Hey, what are you doing up?

Haley - I heard your conversation happened with Dr. Reid?

H - Passed out, this had not eaten anything all day ...

Haley - It's that fainting, Aaron, if not, you would not be so worried.

H - Mmm ... appears to be anemic, and has a kidney infection. Does not eat well, you are dehydrated and malnourished.

Haley - I do not understand, as it is possible you have reached this status ...

H - He lives alone, Haley.

Haley - Your family?

H - Your mom lives in Las Vegas, I know nothing of her, and her father left when he was a child. No friends, the only activity that you know is working on the unit.

Haley - I see, sure going to work every day, and was so focused, do not worry about eating sometimes. It looks like someone I know ...

H - Yes, yes, that I'm afraid.

Haley - And you did not see it coming, because anemia is a progressive disease does not occur in the overnight.

H - I guess ... we are always distracted ... the number of cases reaching BAU increase, almost no time. We were ignored. If you had seen thinner than usual, but did not give the weight to be. Debi pay more attention ...

Haley - Ok, Aaron, stop.

H - But ...

Haley - Listen, you can not blame you for everything, you are not responsible. You're a man, neither more nor less. It's time delegues ...

H - do you mean?

Haley - You have fought for months for this team, you have ordained it, has defended each of its members at least once, but always loads of responsibility, can not continue. Besides Dr Reid is not your responsibility. There were more people who could help him, and he himself were an adult.

H - Reid is aware of that. It was an adult, since I was a child. He took to care for others and forget yourself.

Haley - Well, then teach him to worry about himself ... Look ... I believe it or not, I want you to go. Aaron travels to Idaho.

H-What? No, you need me

Haley - I feel better already, you left me when I was bad, but now they who need you, go. And get this bastard to come back soon.

H - Well, I'll call Jessica to come tomorrow.

Haley - Only seeks back with right, I'll be waiting.

-CCC-

Yet dawn when the noise woke Reid. He straightened up and saw that the hall brought a wounded, he could not see well, but it seemed that he had received a severe beating. Reid immediately stood up and walked to where the patient attended.

Dr - Well, we have.

- James North, 25, received several blows to his head.

Dr - Mmmm ... I take him must give plates, but I see no reaction in his eyes, there may be brain dead ... However, we must be sure .. I upload it ... Nurse Johns, come a time ... The patient is in the list, to call the family immediately.

Reid was sure those hits, that attack was the same unsub they were investigating, but what list?

R - Doctor, sorry.

Dr - Boy doing up and up?

R -Sir, I need to ask you a question, it is important, the list that is his patient, which list is it?

Dr - The organ donor. This hospital has a donation program most promising nation bodies and our database has the largest number of donors available to date. The patient signed permission to be a donor if anything happened.

R - Doctor, you think you can give me that list.

Dr - Oh of course not. That information is only handled by the hospital. Go to rest young.

R - Ok, thanks.

While Reid leaned back, his mind was racing. With each victim the unsub down the amount of shock, did not want to die right away, I wanted to arrive at the hospital, to serve as donors, then it was possible that the unsub was a patient who needed an organ or one family. But that would be true if the other victims were on that list. I had to communicate with Garcia.

-CCC-

Earlier, Morgan was in the hospital, had to go to visit the father of Cathwell but first, would ensure that Reid had woken well. Upon arriving, he asked for it ...

- Excuse me, you come for Mr. Spencer Reid.

M - Yeah, he's fine?

- Yes, but he wants to go ...

M - Do he want to go? There are discharged until noon, said that Dr. ...

- Yes, but he wants to go NOW.

Morgan entered the room and saw Reid, and dress, arguing with the doctor.

R - You do not understand, I gotta go, can not keep me against my will.

Dr - Mr Reid ...

R - Dr Reid.

Dr - Well, Dr Reid should calm down, you are still weak, his condition ...

R - I know my condition, doctor, maybe better than you. I must go, it is important and... where the hell is my phone?

M - Eyyy, I got you, I got it before entering emergency, happens here?

R - Morgan, thank God, give me my phone, I have to call Garcia ...

M - No, kid, you're off the case ...

R - But you do not understand, I discovered something ...

M - So? How? Here in this room?

R - Yes ... 2 hours ago a patient came to emergency, James North, with blunt head injuries, brain dead, and is listed ...

M - Uoyyyy, which list?

R - The organ donor ... Do you understand? That's why the unsub low intensity of their attacks, the victim needs to get emergency to declare the donor, it is listed, and if the other victims are also ...

M - Ok, I understand, I got it, but you can stay here

R - Morgan I can ...

M - No boy, you can not, you're not going to do me a scare like last night, you stay. Doctor, if necessary, attach it to the bed, you have my permission.

R - But Morgan ...

M - Do not make me hit you ...

-CCC-

G - I thought you would not here ...

H - Haley is better, and asked me to come. So I took a flight last night. Do you know about Reid?

G - I'm waiting for Morgan, he went to see him first thing.

JJ - Hotch, good to see. Morgan and Garcia are on the line, it seems important. Guys, we Gideon, Hotch and ahead.

G - Hello, sir, I like to hear.

H - Thanks García, do we?

M - Well, believe it or not, Reid just discovered something important ...

H - How? But he?

M - Look, another victim came unsub this morning at the hospital, said it plant, Reid discovered she was on a list of organ donors ...

G - That's where I come in, Morgan asked me to review, and indeed all victims are part of it. I also checked the list of patients waiting for an organ. Turns out to be a donor, you must be have a number of physiological conditions in order to donate to someone, right now we have 3 patients who could receive an organ from James North, including 3, Amy Nowell, 15, needs a transplant Urgent heart, his father, Alex Nowell, works in hospital administration, and has access to the system that manages the list of donors and organ recipients.

H - Ok, Morgan, where are you?

M - I'm still in the hospital.

H - Ok, do not move, you're coming, thanks García.

G - I'm staying ... I'm a consultant, I can not go to the field

H - Ok, tell Detective handling the case.

-CCC-

Reid was lying on his bed. They had put the IV again, but resisted change. I was thinking what kind of profile would then have the unsub. 'A man needs physical condition to knock those men. You must have a family member or someone close as a patient. But why all his victims are men? '

While in the van ...

H - Tell García, have something new?

G - Lord, check the background of Nowell, Amy charged a man 2 years ago by rape, the man was convicted, but according to records, the girl was with psychological treatment since.

H - Let me guess, male, white, aged between 21 and 30, physically similar to the victims

G - Yes sir

-CCC-

Reid could not stand it, took off the road and went to the hospital reception. 'Ok Reid, is a man who attacks other men, probably is not just looking for a donor, is focusing on the victims great resentment, it is likely that he or his family suffered some damage. "

R - Excuse me miss, what floor I find patients candidates for organ donation?

- 3rd floor, east wing.

R - Thanks.

'Ok, genius, think. What kind of person would be willing to kill to get a body? That desperation can only be motivated by true love, couple, or to a child

Meanwhile, Morgan and Hotch were already at the site, with several policemen.

M - Sorry, FBI, I need to know about a patient, Amy Nowell.

While Morgan and Hotch were expecting, did not realize they were being watched. Alex Nowell stepped back. He walked quickly. And he entered the room of his daughter. His little Amy, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He walked over and kissed her, without waking.

Nowell - Sorry honey, I can not take a walk as I had promised.

He went out quietly and closed the door, a hand landed on his shoulder.

Dr - Alex, good to see.

Nowell - Doctor Harris, as it is, there is something new.

Dr - Yeah, with me please.

Nowell - is very important, is that ...

Dr - Oh, if it is, come with me, go to the balcony.

-CCC-

- Room B25, down that hallway, follow the numbering.

M - Thank you, ma'am.

H - Ok, let's carefully, remember that we are in a hospital, noiselessly.

-CCC-

Dr - Luckily we found a possible donor for Amy

Nowell - Seriously ... it's amazing ... good news at last.

Dr - Yes and just in time, Amy condition is critical at this time.

Nowell - Doctor Harris, do not know how to thank you.

Dr - Do not thank me anything, until your daughter has a new heart. Alex is so they have spent these years, first with the attack Amy and now his heart problem. Sometimes I thought the process was slow, unfortunately, few are considered to be donors, but I want you to know I never gave up.

Nowell - Thanks to you and the man who served as a donor ...

Dr - There was a man ...

Nowell - Excuse me?

Dr - That was not a man, not normally say this, but you practically live here Alex, so no matter. Amy will get the heart of a young girl of Wyoming, had an accident, and her family agree that outside donor. The heart are bringing at the moment, Amy will operate in the afternoon.

Nowell - Wait, and the man who brought?

Dr - What man?

Nowell - The one that came brain dead last night ...

-CCC-

Reid went to the rooms, B20, B21, B22. Then he saw Hotch and Morgan on the other side, opposite B25.

H - Do not kick the door carefully.

Morgan opened the door carefully. And I saw Amy asleep.

M - is just the girl.

H - Ok, break, if found, notify others. Morgan, come on.

When Morgan and Hotch were removed, Reid walked into the room and entered. A girl, no more than 15 years. Saw her file. Amy Nowell, receptive heart.

Amy - Who are you?

R - Hi I am ... mmm ... Dr Reid.

Amy - not look like a doctor.

R - No, I guess not. And your dad?

Amy - I do not know, is not here?

R - No, it's not.

Amy - Strange. He is always there when I wake up.

-CCC-

Nowell - I do not understand, then, is not worth anything ...

Dr - do you mean, Alex? I do not understand.

Nowell - These men died for nothing, I, I ...

Dr - Alex, what happens?

M - FBI, Alex Nowell, do not move.

At that moment Alex stood up, pulled a knife and put it in the neck at a fearful Dr. Harris

H - Alex, release the doctor now.

Dr - Alex, but you do ...

M - Nowell, do crazy, remember Amy

Nowell - Do not say the name of my daughter, you bastard, do not mention it.

H - Alex, stop, do not. He is the doctor who operated her daughter, if it hurts, you can not save her.

At that time, Nowell went cold. What was he doing? It was the same doctor who had done everything possible to get Amy a heart. Who's going to save. At that time, let the doctor who ran toward the officers, and Nowell climbed the railing. Three floors separated Alex Nowell with certain death.

-CCC-

Amy - You know, I'm bad heart.

R - I know, but guess what, they found a donor for you.

Amy - Really? Sure why Daddy is not here, he is talking with Dr. Harris

R - is possible.

Amy - You know, my parents divorced, and I was with my dad. It has always been with me. Sometimes arguing with my mom on the phone. I'm asleep, but I've heard ... It is very sad, you feel very alone and is scared for me. I would ... be healthy. They no longer suffer because of me.

R - I'll be Amy, very soon.

Amy - Dad I want to be happy, and be proud of my ... he wants to study.

R - Still you want to study?

Amy - I want to be cardiology, to help families and do not have to suffer like my dad wins.

-CCC-

M - Nowell, do not. The only one who will suffer for all this is Amy.

Dr - Alex, think of your daughter, she needs you, you've been supporting all these years Amy.

Nowell - the could not protect, Karl. I could not save. I killed those men ... I said it was to save her, but there was just that ... hated, and hated the damned who raped ... and now, almost kill you kill you, which has struggled to save her ... She does not need this monstrosity as a parent ...

H - Alex, did everything for her. You gave all the love and care you could, but now, give the most important gift, the chance to see you, loving you. If you kill, the kill her too.

Dr - Alex, please. I ... I forgive you. I know you did out of desperation, but still, I will operate to Amy as we speak. She will have a heart, and can have a life. If you die, she'll be alone, you know. Do not do that to your daughter.

Nowell - Okay, but would like to see it. Before going with you, mercy, let me say goodbye to her.

-CCC-

Down the hall B, were Morgan, Hotch, Alex Nowell and Dr Harris.

H - Nowell, is 5 minutes.

Nowell - Ok, thanks. Karl, sorry.

Dr - Okay, Alex. Go with your daughter.

Opening the door, the 4 men were surprised to see Amy awake and company

Nowell - Amy, who is he ...?

Amy - Daddy, hello. He is Dr Reid. And they, why these people with the FBI?

Nowell - How you know you are in the FBI?

Amy - By their vests, silly.

Nowell - Ja ... Clear

R - Sorry, Nice to meet you Mr Nowell ... He was ... accompanying his daughter while you were coming.

Nowell - I understand ... thanks for watching her.

Amy - Dr. Reid said they already have a heart

Nowell - is true love, Dr Harris got a donor. We operate this afternoon.

Amy - I'm not going to say that they are here, right?

Nowell - not talk about it, will you?. Better take advantage of this while.

Amy - Ok Daddy.

R - Excuse pleasure.

When you close the door. Reid turned a deep breath, and before you say a word, he felt a smack on the head.

R - Auuchhh ...

M - I told you not to move out of bed or I was going to hit

H - Come on Reid, we have much to talk about, you can order from Morgan here?

M - Yeah, I do not think there is problem, if necessary, cuff him to the gurney.

-CCC-

At the end of the day, Hotch, Morgan, Reid and JJ was in the jet to Quantico, Gideon while he went to his next destination in a commercial aircraft. Reid heard what he had to say Hotch, Morgan heard then when finished with it, JJ continued, ending called JJ Garcia, Gideon also had its part and finally Morgan gave another reviewed. From now on, Dr Reid, I wanted to or not, going to eat three meals a day, whether or not there case. And that was a plus that he was on sick leave until his doctor gave him the go ahead order. Morgan even suggested retaining its cellular temporarily while recovering, but eventually gave in to the pressure of genius and returned it, but all had prohibited comment on any details of the case to Reid, there was no objection from Morgan, JJ and García.

While others slept, Hotch was the report of the case, when a call interrupted.

H - Hello love, how you feel.

Haley - Wonderful, and you? How's the case?

H - We're back, arrived in less than an hour at Quantico.

Haley - Good to hear, and as Dr Reid is?

H - is better. He's a strong guy, and above all stubborn.

Haley - Well, looks like someone I know ...

H - Hey, it's the second time in 24 hours that you say that, you're taking a hint perhaps?

Haley - Aaron Hotchner, a criticism that boy delivered by his work so much that you forget your own needs, to forget himself and sacrifice everything for the greater good. But you do the same thing.

H - Yeah, I guess you're right. Sometimes we do not measure the things we do, especially when it comes to something we value, or love ... I know you feel otherwise, Haley, but you are in everything I do, when I see a family saved, or gathered, I'll see you in their faces, I see my son in every child recovered ... In every parent who returns with her daughter ... You are always present.

Haley - I know, now, do not get sentimental.

H - Ok, I do not wait up. I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confronting old demons

Three days had passed the return of Idaho. Reid was on medical leave . BAU was relatively quiet. Hotch had delivered its report to Strauss , who questioned the actions of the team: the absence of Hotch and Gideon participation . However, as anticipated Hotch, director endorsed the decisions taken by the Head of Unit , so everything was a wakeup call . Hotch decided not to make public what happened to Reid , however , and although the case was resolved quickly, lived in Boise will lose sleep . In the end, if Reid had not stopped at the hospital, they would not have so quickly found the unsub . In addition , he finished hospitalized for not knowing how to handle the pace of trabajlo . Changes were necessary in order to ensure good performance will team if one member missing , but what happened with Reid , it was an emergency call should keep an eye on him.

When he tried to communicate with Strauss, he was informed that he would leave the following week for personal reasons , and saw that as a sign , you may take the matter directly with the Director and avoid obstacles that would secure Strauss .

M - Eyyy , Reid , I'm Morgan, Garcia and JJ are concerned , have not heard from you in days ... Please return the call. See you .

After 4 days , Morgan was worried. JJ had spoken by phone with Reid one day after returning from the case, and he mentioned that he felt much better, but after that , nothing. Did not answer calls or text messages. I did not want to admit it, but I really was anxious . By the fifth day , he decided to go look at your home. ' And if you pass out , if more ill and would not warn us , is so stubborn ! How to tell if he was feeding or taking medicines, and why the hell it takes me sleep ' , is likewise said he drove to his apartment. Doubts grew when Garcia gave her address , Adams Morgan neighborhood was certainly a very quaint and unique place, but did not imagine the demure and serious Dr Reid living in an epicenter of dance and nightlife. Its building was a bit far from the center, it was definitely a seemingly quiet , or at least much more than the rest of the neighborhood area, however , the building , which looked quite old , did not look in good condition. Fourth floor , no elevator . It was hot as hell , I was looking forward and take a glass of water. He knocked on the door ...

M - Reid, man. I, Morgan. Come on, open me .

No noise was heard . Morgan was impatient .

M - REIDDDD ... WE CHICO, ABRAME , your home told me that we have not left since Monday, I know you're there.

' Hell, because not open ' , he began to feel the need to kick the door when he heard noises from inside.

R - What the hell, Morgan, why cry .

M - Hey , pretty boy , how did you feel ?

R - Well , thanks, much better.

Although Reid assured feel better, physically looked Devils . Pale , sweaty, wore pajamas that he looked great , and did not hide his extreme thinness. Upon entering, Morgan almost chokes on heat stroke that hit him in the face was burning , how he managed to withstand both heat.

His piece was the Reid style : neutral wall colors two large bookcases, on your desk, a stack of books , and in a corner. The curtains , soft colors and a large Ca to fully open and a small balcony which could be the avenue and beyond. However, I also had problems for anyone had gone unnoticed , but not for someone with experience in construction as Derek . Cracks in the floor and walls of the heating system was exposed , and although the view was beautiful , it was virtually a danger stand in the balcony. Then Reid observed walking to the couch and sit with difficulty. Strange, he had not seemed that Reid limped in Idaho.

R - Well, welcome . Want something a glass or coffee.

M - No friend, thank you ... nice place.

R - Thank you. It's a nice neighborhood.

M - Yeah, it shows. Hey Reid , why are you limping?

R - Ahh ... I fell , it's nothing , I'm just quite sore , that's all .

M - Why is it so hot here? Do not put the air conditioning ?

R - Mmmm ... no, I like so and air enters through the window .

M - Sure, if you say so ... You were calling , why do not you answer?

R - Really? Sorry ... is that I misplaced my phone , and did not want to leave, so I did not go out and buy one .

M - Well, that's no problem , if you want to go now and take care of it , so no need to leave

R - No, Morgan , seriously. Do not bother ...

M - Nonsense , so take advantage and buy something for your pantry,

At the time, Morgan is heading to the kitchen , before Reid can do something , open the freezer is off and empty.

M - Reid, what happens ? Why do you have unplugged the freezer, and you have nothing to eat?

R - Do not be silly , Morgan. Of course you have to eat , it's ... an electrical problem , they'll fix me today ...

M - That's why you do not have the air conditioning on , no? Why lie?

R - I did not lie ...

M - Look , I will not argue with you , I will go to buy your phone , come in a while.

Reid tried to stop , but it was impossible , Morgan quickly left the apartment.

Morgan it was time to talk to the building manager , he had the responsibility to solve this situation.

At the first floor , goes to the door of the first apartment. A woman , in her 50s , looking very good friends , open the door .

- Yes sir, what are you looking ?

M - Good morning, ma'am , the manager of the building is ?

- No, it's not what you are looking for ?

M - I'm a friend of Spencer Reid , who rent the apartment ...

- Yes, of course. The skinny , no? See if it is on the air conditioning and the electrical problem , and told my husband to make ends meet something.

M - By the end of the month? Madam , we are just 18, he can not continue in these conditions ...

- See sir, that's my husband. Arrive later , talk to him then.

M - Well ma'am, thank you .

So rude , she slams the door in his face . ' What kind of person is this? ' Then a woman called.

Carmen - Excuse me sir , you are a friend of Spencer?

M - Yes ma'am , is something wrong?

Carmen - Good to see you then. I do not like getting in trouble , but the boy has been a good neighbor , and well, I think I need help, since you're here ...

M - Something wrong ?

Carmen - Well , three days ago I heard a discussion between him and the old ...

days before

R - Mr Anders , the problem has now been 3 weeks ...

- And YYYYY AND I TOLD YOU NO MONEY, IF YOU CAN NOT WAIT , LEAVE , MANY PEOPLE WANT TO RENT HERE

R - Mr Anders , stop yelling , plus nobody would rent that apartment without light or air conditioning

- DAMN FAG WHO YOU THINK FOR CAYARME ...

The man grabs Reid 's neck and pushing , falling , falling from the young side on a table and ends on the floor , landing on your phone, it breaks into pieces.

- You asked for FAG , DO NOT WANT TO SEE MORE IN MY DOOR ...

When Mr Anders left, Reid rose with difficulty. It hurt too much and was very nervous . He kept shaking and began to feel dizzy . He still felt weak , and definitely what had happened did not help . Then a friendly hand helped him up .

Carmen - boy , quiet, I help .

R - Doña Carmen , thanks, it's not necessary ...

Carmen - Do not be silly , you're shaking, can not you just go up to your room without help, we will .

Carmen Ruiz was the neighbor of the second floor. He liked the genius, reminded him of his late son , and it hurt to see him in that state. A and could I help him up to the fourth floor and left him in his apartment.

Carmen - Since that day , I have not seen leaving . He's a good boy, but very passive , the problem of the installation takes about a month and he patiently waited and nothing to fix . And now with what happened to that beast , does not want to leave. Since you are his friend, could do something for him .

M - Thank you, ma'am, I 'll take care of everything.

As I watched Mrs Ruiz up to his flat , Morgan could not stop thinking . ' Damn . Why the hell did not say anything ? ' At that time I wanted to go up and tell four to Reid, and grab the damn neck who dared to hurt . 'I'll get him out of here, he does not have to go through this '

Then , out of the heaven or hell , a man enters the building and walk to the apartment manager . He was a tall, thick, with a full beard and look terrible .

M - You are in charge of the building, Anders ?

Anders - If what you want .

M - This ...

And Morgan hit a single blow to the jaw. The man lost his balance , but Morgan caught him and put him against the wall.

M - Listen , I tell you once . You will NEVER , EVER , WE WILL PUT A HAND UP TO SPENCER REID . Otherwise, you will have problems with me and justice, or you did not know that he is an FBI agent , and what you did qualify as a federal crime?

Anders - WHAT ARE YOU , YOUR BOYFRIEND ? YA KNOW I WAS A FAG ...

M - SAY , GIVE ME LIKE THAT .

The man looked scared.

M - ANDERS listen to me , I AM NOT JOKING . I RETURN TO KNOW IF YOU being harassed , I'll MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE ... It was clear ?

Anders - Like water .

Morgan pushes him up against the wall and Reid 's apartment . Did not care , he was determined to get Reid to that place, I would not rest easy until I know it was in a safe place.

Obviously Reid did not react well to the conversation with Morgan ...

R - You hit him ? But ... how do you think that?

M - What to expect? It's an animal , he started shouting in the hallway and offend also Mrs Carmen told me what he did to you. Why do not you tell us ?

R - Because Morgan is my problem , you are busy working , well it was nothing ...

M - So , it was nothing , and why limp , why you hold the side constantly ... Come on, get up shirt .

R - What? NO ...

M - I'm not asking for permission , or I'll upload it to climb .

To check her , Morgan can check the huge bruise . It is filled with more anger , but noted Reid 's face . His pallor is gone and now looks embarrassed. Shirt quickly lowered and sits wordlessly. Morgan takes a deep breath , know you have to handle it with a little more tact . So sitting next to him and changes the pitch of your voice.

M - Reid, listening to a building . Has an empty apartment. I know the owner . The place is centrally located , near the subway, and in a quiet area . It is a little smaller than this , but you can fit you perfectly . What do you say ? You will not have to deal with this type anymore.

That would be the solution. Although I was not happy with what Morgan did , you had to admit to leave that place was the best.

R - Ok , but the price ...

M - Not very expensive , why not go tomorrow and talk to the concierge ?

The next day Morgan took it to the manager , the price was much less than I was paying before, and Morgan was right, it was a great location, the building was classic and very beautiful, and the apartment was in perfect condition. Within 8 days, Reid was in his new piece . JJ, Morgan and Garcia came to inaugurate the first day .

JJ - uauuu is really cute. Why do not you paint the walls? Maybe a white or ivory ?

R - I like the green color that has , and feels fresh. I love it is comfortable and also the metro station is a few blocks , so I will not have to drive . And it's ridiculously cheap .

JJ - Really? Strange, a cheap apartment in this area , is a bargain.

R - Yes, that reassures me well enough to send me money to cover my mom and expenses without difficulty.

While JJ and Reid were talking in the kitchen, Garcia and Morgan were on the balcony.

G - it was really a nice gesture .

M - It was nothing, only help you climb the boxes ...

G - I do not mean that, Reid told me you beat the guy who hurt you . Although he will not admit it , you've become their hero.

M - It was nothing, I could not stay like that.

G - Derek questions , why did not you tell him that you are the owner of the building?

M - How do you know ... No, wait, do not ask what I want to know , right?

G - Exactly. So ...

M - The boy is not used to asking for help, he had to grow very fast and get help for him is causing discomfort. I felt to tell her she would feel uncomfortable and would reject . In addition , so I'm sure it will be safe.

G - And think not to say ?

M - No, it would be pointless . Reid only treated with the concierge, and I talked to him before that he did not mention anything, so there will be no problem.

G - You're a hottie , my chocolate adonis .

M - Adonis Chocolotate !

G - Well, you tell me baby girl , no?

M - Ok , touché

During the following weeks , there were some changes. The manager approved the rotation of equipment, so that not only the team would meet Hotch cases. New elements were reintegrated to BAU , the Forest, and Cooper Jameson agents and their teams were a relief, but the elite BAU team remained Hotch and company. Reid 's medical license was extended two more weeks, until your doctor verified he was in good condition to return to work . All this allowed him to spend time with Haley Hotch , who still had problems with her pregnancy , the doctor said I had to stay in bed , and it made her even more nervous . Meanwhile, Hotch took to make hiring a new agent and the return of Gideon Unit

September, 2005 .

Finally , Jason Gideon returns to active duty. And he had an exceptional rescue a young woman who had been kidnapped by a pair of murderers in Seattle participation. During the investigation, a strong , shrewd and sarcastic woman played an important role : the agent Greenawey Elle , an expert on sex offenders , with the highest of crimes solved in his Department in Seattle and a native of New York average . Gideon had his doubts : he was impatient, strong willed and very passionate, his personality made him doubt . But I had the support of Morgan , who had met in New York when he worked a while in the bomb squad . In addition , his work made Hotch respect was won , and seeing their interest in joining the team , submitted her name to the director , who gave the nod. A couple of weeks later, JJ 's presented as a new member .

October, 2005

Despite the successes of the team , had cases involving more than other agents. A series of bombings in Tampa Bay , full of concern to agents ...

M - Hotch , listen, will send bomb fragments before this afternoon. I am the only one with a backup ATF . so if you want me to stay and supervise the profile of the pump , I will.

H - Morgan and not be afraid to jump into the field with a bomber now , right?

M - You know that is not what worries me bomber .

H - I thought we had already spent all this.

M - Hotch, Gideon Boston ended a traumatic collapse. How do we know that will not happen again ?

H - Morgan , tell you what . Why do not we focus on the profile of the bomber and not Gideon ?

While the rest of the team on his way to Florida, Morgan remained at Quantico with Garcia , hoping the bomb fragments .

M - These are my bomb fragments . We can begin to unite this bad boy.

G - Why the hassle? Not looking for footprints and remains in pieces ?

M - García , what you do in the FBI?

G - I could not get into medical school

M - Why am I not surprised ?

G - Ouchhhh . That's what my father said .

M - Well , I'll show you something , so pay attention .

G - Ah , it's like in school ...

M - Look, how these things are connected can tell you how he thinks the unsub .

G - You remind me of Gideon .

M - Ok , ouch .

By analyzing the fragments, Morgan determined that the purpose of unsub was not making a political statement , or let injuries or damage . Matar , plain and simple . But Garcia was using a technique learned in Tetris assembled piece corresponding to the signature of the unsub . Morgan immediately contacted the team: Adrian Bale, the criminal who killed 6 agents who accompanied Gideon and a civilian . However, he was in prison. So it must be a copycat. Given the circumstances , Gideon was forced to interview Bale and face the demons that had haunted him for almost 2 years .

While talking to Bale, Gideon felt a deep anger, but had to control his emotions, had to determine whether Bale had no idea who the unsub .

Bale - You know, I've thought about that day, and one thing I still can not understand ? . You trusted me . Why?

G - I never trusted you.

Bale - I heard .

G - I made a mistake . Told that he would not, and did.

Bale - Send those agents that deposit, just does not make sense . I mean, I 've read your books . I had all those things - what he called you ? Um ... homicidal triad. Until I came from a broken family classic sociopath , so when I had the chance to kill a hostage to 6 more agents ... I mean, just because I did not mean surrender would have done with these people. He still had the remote control. You had ... I should have known that. And the emotional release that button pressing feel ... well, it was too overwhelming to resign. Why am I not sought before sending those agents ? Why did not your job , Gideon agent?

Bale 's words hammered Gideon 's mind constantly. The questions of the criminal, the same Gideon had done : why? But his concentration was interrupted ...

R - It was not your fault.

G - Sorry Reid ...

R - It is not true what he says Bale. It was not your fault. You did what you had to do, according to the protocol , but he's a sociopath with no conscience , which you're not . Gideon , I trust in you, without any fear , you gotta do it well.

It was these words that helped Gideon to free themselves from the demons , and above all, save the life of his new team. While Bale offered a deal to help disconnect a bomb that would kill the team acknowledged Gideon 's play . In the end, Gideon faced his nemesis.

G - You said , apretarías the button, you could not see any other option . All I did was apply his words on the subject too. Although the deal was canceled yet, I made sure to tell all your friends complacency shown here to give us information about their colleagues. You are a rare , Adrian type . I can not tell you how pleased I am to think it was me who got him into this tiny cage . I would say more, say ... emotional release.

At the end of the day , they could solve the case. While returning to Quantico, a conversation was necessary.

G - For a long time I felt guilty , now ...

H - Gideon did your job , you acted according to the profile ...

G - I know, but now , I feel freed Hotch, for the first time in 2 years , I do not feel that burden on my back ... thanks

H - Thanks ? Why?

G - trusted me , even when I myself had lost faith . Thank you, Aaron .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A more personal case

After the events in Tampa Bay with Adrian Bale, Hotch and Gideon talking in the jet. The rest of the team was still asleep , and missing at least 30 minutes to arrive. Hotch 's phone rang. That call would be the most chilling I'd had so far.

H - Hotchner

Jessica - Aaron , I'm Jessica .. Haley went into labor ...

H - How long ago ?

Jessica - The contractions started 30 minutes ago ...

H - Listen, you have to call ambulance

Jessica - Do not worry , she already goes in the ambulance , I am following in the car , we are about to reach the hospital.

H - I landed in less than half an hour, I'll be there soon , thanks

After there, walked very slow time for Hotch . The rest of the team had awakened , and were in an awkward silence. They knew the problems that Haley had in recent months , and could not imagine the anxiety and despair of Hotch at this time. Upon landing, Hotch ran the car without saying a word , the rest followed. Gideon went with him , and Elle, JJ, Morgan and Reid, talking ...

JJ - We should go?

Elle - I do not think we're not all there help .

Reid - Maybe, but we could support

Morgan - Gideon is with him. Furthermore, we must return to the office , we will help more if we end criminal case and Hotch have one less worry

It took 2 hours. Reid had contacted JJ with Hotch and Gideon . Haley had wanted a natural birth , but was very weak and the doctor had reported that there had shoulder dystocia , causing heavy bleeding , so they would have to do a C-section because the baby's life was in danger every minute Haley 's body . On leaving the office, the team decided to go to the hospital . Upon arrival they found the news that Little Jack Hotchner had entered the world . While Hotch was in the room with Haley , the team was known in the small room of bassinets .

PG - Oh , God, look , it's a mini Hotch

E - is blond and mother , and does not look so small. How was your weight?

PG - 6.9 pounds

JJ - has a certain air Hotch ... only more tenderness

PG - 's yawning ohhhhhhh

While the girls were enjoying the small , Gideon , Morgan and Reid, were on one side , watching the scene .

M - Learn this lesson, boy. Nothing melts a woman , that puppies and babies .

E - I heard Morgan shut ...

R - is a relief that everything went well

G - Yes, these months have been difficult for Hotch .

M - will go to take time off ?

G - Yes, I have understood that he had spoken to the manager, you will be given one week.

R - How good is that Strauss could not do to her about it.

M - Gideon BTW , what happened to her?

G - I have no idea , but I hope it does not come back in a while .

M - And here comes the proud dad !

G - Congratulations Hotch .

H - Thanks Jason , I come to see him, I could not ...

M - Go perhaps field you get the girls ...

PG - Lord , congratulations !

JJ - It's beautiful Hotch, how is Haley ?

H - 's asleep , it was difficult for her.

PG - What happiness , the first baby of the team!

H - The first? Think more will come ?

PG - Well, we were , we should expect who will be next ...

JJ - Well, knock on wood , I can not imagine a baby

R - The saying goes " do not say I will not drink of this water "

JJ - Maybe, but who is busier Morgan is doing her homework ...

M - Eyyyy ... nor tell , is very far off a mini Derek comes to the world

PG - Well it would be a shame, I imagine , a beautiful caramelito running through the halls of BAU , flirting with all agents

G - Well, it's late . Hotch , congratulations.

H - Thanks Jason and everyone, for being here.

E - Anytime. Say hello to Haley.

H - I'll , I'll go tomorrow ...

JJ - No, none of that , enjoy this week with your child, do not think about work ...

M - We have reports ready ...

G - And I meet with the director early, neglected.

H - Well, but whatever ...

E - Do not call at all

H - Ja ... ok , see you.

It was 12:30 , and had not eaten , so Morgan , Elle , JJ and Reid decided to go to a coffee shop near the hospital and is open 24 hours, before returning home .

JJ - have not thought about having children , Elle ?

E - No. .. I am not the motherly type, and I have always focused on the job.

M - And you, pretty boy ?

R - No, I ... not want the responsibility and ... not if I could ...

E - The truth you do not look like Dad ...

M - I think Reid would be a good dad and the girl who conquers sure will be very happy.

R - Mmm ... I think it's late, I'm going to ask them to prepare the mine to take ...

M - Why? Stay , do not leave me alone with these two women

JJ - We put you nervous

E - No way , Derek Morgan is nervous about 2 women ..

R - I'm a little tired.

M - Well, then asks him to take mine , I'll take ...

R - No , okay ... I'll ride. I 'll talk to the waiter .

While Reid was going to the bar, I saw Morgan missed .

M - be that bothered ?

JJ - Mmmm ... I do not think , you are sure tired.

E - I do not know , he's a little weird.

JJ - Elle course not , it's just a little shy

M - Well, JJ, you can take Elle ? Better go with Reid.

E - Come on, Morgan , you leave , it's not a child.

M - See girls

JJ - See you tomorrow .

E - What happens to Morgan ? I do not understand why Reid should run after

JJ - Here's Morgan , does not like to admit it, but overprotective Spence

E - Mmm ... I think you should let it grow .

R - Miss, could prepare my thing to go, please ...

M - So my thanks .

R - Morgan told you I would take a taxi.

M - None of that also is on the way to my house

R - Not true, to go to my apartment must deviate south 1700 meters and 1900 meters east , are at least 20 minutes round trip

M - Come on boy , do not go alone , accept it , will be less painful

Reid knew he could not change his mind , so I reluctantly agreed . While you were in the car , there was an awkward silence between them, until Morgan broke .

M - if I wanted to be a father , it's just not something I wanted to happen , and my son left alone . Our work is so dangerous ...

R - But at least you hope that you can have it .

M - do you mean?

R - Come on Morgan, no chance . I'm not ... you know ... Normal ...

M - do you mean? You've dated girls , no?

R - I have not had good experiences with women.

M - I understand you do not want to answer me , but you're a virgin ?

R - No, actually

M - Well, then ...

R - Is that my first time ... was not a woman.

M - Reid , you're gay?

R - No. . ie ... I do not think ... I like women , but ...

M - You were experiencing ...

R - Yes, something like that ... It 's weird , right?

M - Not really , most experienced , at least once ...

R - You 've done ?

M - No, but do not condemn anyone for doing

R - Morgan ... ever think ... I mean ... could form their own families ...

M - Sure , kid . But you have to be patient. I have known many women , but I have not found one that moves me the floor to the right , you know ...

A - Yes , I understand.

M - And this work is exhausting , dangerous ... My father was a cop , and died in an assault .

R - Sorry

M - Thanks . I had , like 10 years ... The pain is too much ... do not want a my son through that .

R - Well , I agree with Garcia ... It would be great to see a child of yours in the corridors of the office ...

M - Mmmm ... yeah, maybe.

R - How will I know when I get the right ?

M - I feel when the time lllegado ...

Arriving at his home, something struck the mind of Morgan ...

M - Reid , you're gay?

R - No. . ie ... I do not think ... I like women , but ...

M - You were experiencing ...

R - Yes, something like that ... It 's weird , right?

M - Not really , most experienced , at least once ...

R - You 've done ?

M - No, but do not condemn anyone for doing

He felt hypocritical , false. But talking about their experience with Buford ... no, but he had learned to trust in Reid, was ... very intimate, painful , she had never told anyone that did not want to start now.

JJ and Elle were in the car , while continuing their earlier conversation ...

E - Do you think Reid is gay?

JJ - Spence ? I think not , why?

E - because it would explain how it is ...

JJ - He has a big heart , is noble, sweet, but shy and introverted .. He's never done anything to make me think about your sexual orientation.

E - Well, maybe you're right , it's just that Morgan should be careful not to get too close to him

JJ - What do you say ?

E - Well, Reid might confuse his feelings for Morgan ...

JJ - That if he was gay, but it is not ...

E - JJ, do not misunderstand me , it worries me you ...

JJ - Well, you can rest easy , because that will not happen ...

After eating , and get a light shower , Reid was ready to go to bed. After 20 minutes lying down , opened his eyes , he could not sleep , memories came and went.

Las Vegas, 4 years ago

A crazy night , was to celebrate his new Ph.D. in psychology taking a few drinks with a friend, but things got more intimate ...

Waking up in the morning , I felt the heavy body , his head ached , but he felt happy , satisfied. Did not recognize the room, but it looked like a hotel room. He turned and saw the body of his friend , naked, sleeping peacefully .

He was confused , totally shocked. I try to get up quietly, but when standing , he felt a chill down her spine . Went to the bathroom , took a quick shower and put on his clothes off, Ethan was already awake , half dressed .

There was silence between the two. Knew not say . They were friends , rivals for a long time, but there was great respect for each other , had never been anything that even approached something like this.

Reid collected his things , and before leaving , Ethan spoke .

- Hey Reid , thank you, it was an amazing night .

Reid just smiled and left.

As remembered, Reid smiled. Not for the fact of having had sex, but being with someone who believed and respected him . That was the memory of something special.

Haley - mmm ...

H - Hi, how are you feeling?

Haley - Well , I think ... I'm thirsty ...

H - Hang on, here's water, with the straw ...

Haley - How is the baby?

H - Beautiful , like his mother ...

Haley - We did it, Aaron , finally.

H - No , you did your ...

During that week , the team delivered as promised , did not call Hotch , trying to to devote all the time to her family. Gideon was responsible for managing meetings. For the preparation of reports to the director, he had the support of JJ , who could easily meet the bureaucratic requirements that require this function. Morgan, Reid and Elle bothered to keep up to date reports and Garcia took to create a database on Linux, which will facilitate the search for information from victims and suspects reducing the waiting time . Hotch and Haley finally came out with her baby in her arms the three days after birth . The rest of the week , Hotch enjoyed being with and cared for his son Haley , who was still sore.

The first working day after birth Hotch its small , came with his whole family to thank the team . Hotch and Haley looked happy, and little Jack in a few days , had gained more weight. Then I had to say goodbye to them, and return to their reality.

It had been three months JJ 's mother had moved to Washington. Now , there was only 20 minutes away from one to the other. Whenever I had time, would visit . Their new house was smaller , but warm , all the memories I had in Pennsilvanya , the brought . Therefore, although it was another house, JJ somehow felt at home.

That Sunday afternoon JJ went where his mother was 9:30 pm on his way home, but the car started to fail. She had never been one to expect a man to save situations. He checked the engine , trying to see what was failing , when some lights blinded her ...

The next day , JJ did not show up to work. Not called , nor answer the messages. Garcia was concerned . Reid constantly going to the den to see if Garcia had heard nothing . It was 2:00 pm when Hotch were called urgently to the meeting. By that time , all agents were busy, but Hotch was the one who finished all sink even more in awe.

H - I just called to Washington PD , they found the car abandoned on the way JJ . Apparently , her disappearance has the same MO 3 other missing women on the road 178 towards Virginia.

G - What the authorities know ?

H - Very little, so to see that JJ was a federal agent , they decided to contact his mother is aware , it seems that he had gone to visit her last night .

G - He has not appeared any body?

H - No, so there is not much to work with . We are in the case. Morgan, Reid, will go to where the car appeared JJ ..

G - Elle and I will go home to his mother.

H - García , contact the detectiva Walters , which will send the data of the other missing. check if there have been similar disappearances in the state in the last 6 months , and you inform us . Ok , listen , we are all concerned , is that this case is more personal, but try to stay focused and focus on it. We will ...

In a dark room with no windows , 3 women were in a cage each, with similar ages , including Jennifer Jarau . A couple of meters from the cage JJ , another woman hanging from the ceiling , beaten, with burns on his torso and legs , had died the previous day. The other two women had been beaten and raped . Hardly speak , JJ could not get them out any information that might be helpful. Still felt sore, before he could react , the subject was dealt a severe blow to the head , had no time for anything . Then this guy came in, ignoring their victims , took the dead body and took it . JJ just hoped his friends would find her in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Emerging from Hell

JJ tried to get some useful information to women . The younger , had a nasty blow to the face, his right arm was swollen, sure had fracture. Was staring , did not seem aware of what JJ asked . The other was leaning forward , had the face lying on the cage. From his position , JJ could see her back , seemed to have received lashes. The 2 were in very poor condition, only had a rag top, and the way it was , had dried blood on her legs, physical proof that she had been raped as a virgin .

JJ could not imagine all the suffering they had passed. But the only hope was that they give him any information that could help.

JJ - Girls , it has been painful and humiliating , but they say they know about the subject , it is, however insignificant they see it , it might be important ...

Clarise - you shut up ...

JJ turned to see the young , had reacted .

JJ - I 'm JJ, what's your name ?

Clarise - 'm Clarise , she's Tiffany . Now shut up .

JJ - Clarise , listen. I need to give me any information ...

Tiffany - You want information, I will give you the will : that fucking raped us , beat and tortured for days. That girl was , named Carla , she was the last one brought , but bit him when going to rape her , so hit up that tired , still raped while unconscious and hung from the ceiling. When he began to react, began to burn with a lighter, and you miss something , I think it was acid in the feet , that was three days ago. She died hanging on the ceiling in front of us , and we could not do anything , and no one looked up . The same will happen to you, so stop talking, if he hears you , you will do the same to Carla.

JJ - Why have several kidnapped ?

Clarise - He likes to watch while viola, so when Carla died , the first thing I did was go out and find a replacement.

JJ - Do not worry, we will leave this ...

Clarise - Do not be deluded , you 've 17 days in this hell , and stop waiting to rescue me from day 5 , we will die here ...

JJ was terrified , I did not think hell might happen , but I had to stay calm , and take the first opportunity that will provide the unsub in their favor. In addition , their hope was on the team .

Reid and Morgan came to where the car was JJ . While Reid revised the interior, Morgan reviewed the surroundings.

R - Morgan, there is no sign of violence inside the car, he left his bag with their credentials , I think JJ got out of the car, checked the engine and it was there that the kidnapped .

M - Look at this, are footprints , it's heavy , maybe a pick up .

R - For the position and depth , I'd say JJ stood before , took it and went his way eastward.

M - See this Reid ... A rod with blood ... And here are two types of tracks , some are small and slender feet , secure it, and others are large , heavy shoes .

R - Ok ... JJ was out checking the engine, the car stopped , she thought she was going to help

M - According to the traces left , she walked over and gave him back to his car , the unsub took the metal rod and hit ...

R - There are no traces of JJ, and probably loaded up the car. The traces indicate that the car was headed east ... mmm ..

M - Are you okay?

R - Si ... No. P. .. a nightmare, all this does not help us if we have no idea of how the unsub ...

M - Eyyy , quiet, find it. Come on, Hotch awaits us at the station.

R - Morgan wait. Let east .

M - But Reid ...

R - Listen Morgan , abduction was a Sunday night , it's not common are cars on the streets that day , at that hour. He could draw attention in passing, should be close .

M - The nearest place is in that direction Rivers Town, but if we are wrong , we lose time.

R - I know, but I can not turn my back to the station without at least attempt to find it before .

M - Ok , come on, calls Hotch and say what we found at the scene.

Meanwhile, Gideon and Elle were home of Sandy Jareau .

G - Good afternoon , we are Greenawey Jason Gideon and Elle , are friends and colleagues of JJ ...

S - What are you doing here ? They should be looking for my daughter ?

E - Mrs. Jareau , it is concerned , but it is necessary to know the routine whenever JJ leaves here , so we have an idea of how to find it .

S - I'm sorry , I ... I'm scared , I suppose I never ... My daughter is strong , despite her sweet exterior, is very, very strong. And that is where you are struggling . But ... I already lost a daughter, I know?

Gideon and Elle seen again , then realized that they knew absolutely nothing about the personal life of his partner .

S - ... Tell me, who need to know .

After the interview with Sandy Jareau , Elle decided to accompany her, thinking maybe the unsub could communicate with her , and also, in the end, I felt I needed all the support . Soon, JJ had won the affection of the brunette , so , in her honor , was the responsibility of caring for his mother. Meanwhile, Gideon goes to headquarters to meet with Hotch .

G - Something new ?

H - These are the missing : Clarise Foster, 16 year old student , disappeared 15 days ago, was going to visit his uncle in Virginia. Three days after Tiffany Rosse , 23 , a teacher , was on the same path , it led to a conference, and five days ago, Carla Maxwell 25, called his father warning him that he would visit him, but never arrived. García is reviewing whether other disappearances, get something with the mother?

G - No, is greatly affected. Apparently , JJ had a routine that did not fail, and during the day was quiet. This was fortuitous , the unsub surprised . What have you heard from Morgan and Reid?

H - found a bloody wand, headed east , so go over there , call anytime , apology, if Garcia, who are you?

PG - Lord , I reviewed a year ago and there were 6 other disappearances, but not in this area , but in Montana, MO and the same type of victim , the kidnaps in the road and disappear without a trace.

H - No bodies?

PG - No sir ... It is as if erased from the face of the earth.

H - Ok , thanks García .

G - The three victims are similar physically , blonde, young , thin , physically attractive ...

H - And apparently defenseless .

G - What do you mean ?

H - If the unsub to JJ took thinking it would be easy to subdue , made a mistake . The Walters detective spoke with the authorities of the nearby villages will have units on the main roads , if there is anything suspicious , we'll know .

G - If a body or description , it will be difficult to develop a profile , I hope Morgan and Reid have more luck .

Morgan and Reid reach Rivers Town , was a small town, the kind of place where everyone knows everyone . They entered the cafeteria. Reid watched, waiting for some sign , but nothing usual. He lowered his head . The JJ has no idea what was going crazy. You morgan meanwhile, was worried, but somehow hoped that JJ could defend . If something had taught him life is a brave and determined woman was stronger than 10 men. They ordered two coffees to carry and left the place . Reid began to feel that maybe they made a mistake , maybe it was really a waste of time.

M - ... hear me? Reid?

R - Oh ... sorry, you were saying ?

M - That we should go with the sheriff , Hotch sent me a message , will have fences on major roads .

R - Ok ... come on.

The unsub was on his way to his truck , he had to dispose of the body . A remote besieged lonely . It was the place he had chosen long ago. On the way , he found a purse . He stopped 300 meters before. Her breathing became irregular. He began to sweat and to fill with anger. We were taking place, the place where their girls left at the end. One of the patrol observed the truck in the distance.

Sanders - Ulloa Hey , look at that van , takes several minutes without moving. Do not look suspicious

Sanders, Ulloa and 2 others Rivers Town officials were awaiting new orders, while poring any driver who passed that way.

Ulloa - Come on Richard , you we stay here.

At that time, the truck turned, then Ulloa and Sanders officers moved quickly to patrol to hunt .

Meanwhile , the sheriff receives Morrison Morgan and Reid . No information yet , but you both agents were relieved to see the rapid action of the officers of this town , before leaving, they heard a radio call sheriff .

Ulloa - Please note, we have a possible suspect , a man, we have not seen up close , but it seems a few forties, traveling in a van, yellow , walk , license 124304 is hurtling north on via Johnson, diossss , wait.

At one point , officials see as the driver throws a lump to the street patrol to dry and look like a suspect is removed.

Morrison - Ulloa , come on, it happened?

Ulloa - Lord , just released a package, God , I think it's a woman, we are reviewing . We are in the Johnson via 50 kilometers .

Reid, Morgan and Morrison directed the sheriff to the scene immediately . Meanwhile, Hotch and Gideon tell you .

H - Well Reid, send to coroners .

G - Y?

H - We have something ... Garcia, seeking information about the plate 124304 .

PG - A moment ... Ok , the owner is Henry Wallace, 38, is the last registered residence .. oh God ... it is in Montana, where they disappeared around the other 6 victims.

H - There is nothing more ?

PG - No sir.

Hotch - García , contact the authorities in Montana , give the direction of Wallace there and review the property, could give us some evidence

PG - Yes sir, right away.

Meanwhile, JJ watchful waiting . Clarise and Tiffany were asleep . But JJ could not relax . Physically, this man had an advantage , but what the girls had told him he could be silent or suffer a disability . It was extremely violent, by the way they acted collecting women seemed to like the same type, but he refused to open it again made him aggressive. So , despite all that had happened, Clarise had lasted 17 days living with her as possible, trying to be calm . The door opened , the man fell uneasily watched JJ , was sweating nervously. He saw her again , her eyes looked rabies . Sack his pants pocket some keys and opened the cage JJ . The glared . Then the blonde did as she had never imagined : stroked her hand and tried to look her reflect sympathy , not revulsion in the background. The unsub was surprised the small , soft hand caressing , and gradually his anger was fading. In his eyes there was anger, but sadness , however , he did not say a word. He closed the cage and climbed . When the unsub left, JJ hand began scratching furiously, his eyes filled with tears. He thought of his mother, his friends , his sister Roslyn . I was scared like never before .

M - Ok , baby girl , thanks. Hey , Sanders, Ulloa , we have a name , Henry Wallace.

Both officers were re- viewed.

R - you know who ?

Sanders - Yeah, well, more or less. The Wallace family is well known in Rivers Town .

Ulloa - like 30 years ago , Donald Wallace accused of raping and murdering a woman , Leslie Peters . It was never found the body, but the neighbors had seen them together , so when she did not show , they sprayed the blame on him . In the end the judge released him , but people were angry ...

Sanders - Donald Wallace was found dead , apparently stoned and then burned his body , but never knew who it was.

Sanders - Donald Wallace had a wife and a child , the child witnessed the murder of his father. He was so traumatized , they never spoke. His mother and child moved to Montana, and not heard from them.

R - I guess , the child was Henry Wallace, and the murdered girl, Leslie Peters, was blonde , young and thin.

M - García , tell me something about Henry Wallace and his parents , I know you went to Montana for years.

PG - Yes, apparently Henry 's father found in a remote area of Rivers Town . Moving to Montana , she bought land to put your child's name ... He died a year ago.

R - And when they started kidnapping ...

M - Ok , thanks García ... You guys know where they found the body of Henry Wallace?

Ulloa - Yes of course , there is following the same route it would take Wallace.

M - Reid, Sanders stay here with the officer, and wait for Hotch , I will come .

Reid began to check if the body gave other evidence. While Sanders watched the van away , looked thoughtful . Reid saw it and was curious .

R - something happens .

Sanders - is what , well, not ... maybe it's too easy.

R - Tell me, what is help .

Sanders - I just thought that if Henry Wallace is in Rivers Town again, is likely to seek to hide in a place that was familiar to him .

R - Sure, his former home , is far ?

Sanders - No, is 12 kilometers direct here .

The unsub returned , Clarise and Tiffany were already aware . He wore a cloth stained with blood, young they recognized that the garment was forced Carla use. He opened the door of the cage JJ, took her arm , pulling her to her feet, and gave him the garment. JJ observed , and keeping his face completely neutral , began to undress. After putting it on , he watched , he lifted his hand and stroked his cheek. At that time JJ felt an indescribable terror, but knew he must show quiet , he could not detect contempt of it , or it could hurt them, but then shouting them out of focus.

Tiffany - DAMN SICK FILTHY , us out of here , PIECE OF SHIT ...

JJ noted the change in his face , grabbed and pushed against the cage , locked her and pulled Tiffany . She screamed and kicked , had little strength, but I was desperate. Clarise watched , weeping , knew what was going to happen . JJ tried to pick the lock , but could not open it , Tiffany was telling him to calm down , but she would not listen , still screaming , struggling with the subject. The unsub put into a table and tied at the top , giving back, put on gloves and took out a bottle and began to pour the contents into whipped back Tiffany . Even caught alive by the blows inflicted flesh, but without mercy , he was there pouring acid on an open wound . The chilling screams of Tiffany burst against basement walls . Clarise watched, her tears fell on his face, but made no other gesture . I was already resigned. JJ closed her eyes and put his hands covering his ears , looked ineffective not hear the cries of Tiffany . Did not last long . The screams became moans , and 8 minutes later, Tiffany Rosse stopped breathing.

Morgan and Ulloa arrived at the site . That place where 30 years ago a man had slaughtered in front of his son , was now a peaceful, had trees around and a narrow path among them . But Morgan did not fail to observe brands truck at the edge of the street , he and the officer walked the 300 meters and found several mounds , Morgan immediately called Hotch

Hotch - We are with Reid , we found something .

Morgan - I think Hotch found the place where it gets rid of the bodies , there are at least 11 mounds. We need to forensics.

Reid - It is confirmed that the body is thrown Carla Maxwell, has all type of wounds, burns all over his body lighter , blows, they threw acid on the soles of his feet , and he was raped.

While Hotch , Gideon , Reid and 3 patrols went to the former home of Wallace, in the basement, JJ kept mourn . He felt guilty , helpless, horrified. The unsub was in a corner of the basement was cramped arms and legs with tears in his eyes, seeing the body of Tiffany .

He wiped his face and saw JJ . He approached the cage, and open again . This time JJ gave no time for the her out , wiped his face and left on their own. He showed a goofy smile on his face and approached him. He put his hands in the face of the agent, passed them through his hair and stroked . She placed her hand over his and squeezed it and smiled fondly . JJ felt the man's breathing quickened. He took her hand and led her up, she was guided calmly , at a time when he did not notice , she turned to see Clarise , she watched the scene in silence . JJ smiled and Clarise , understanding what his companion shook his head and accepting . Upon exiting the basement, the light blinded the girl for a moment. It was a wooden house , it looked old , had very old furniture, corners had cobwebs, and through the windows, you could see the green grass and orange at the bottom . He carried her to the living room and sat on the couch . JJ looked quickly in the environment, looking for something that would serve as a weapon. The unsub motioned with his finger, and picked up a small box in the center of the table, when opened , they both heard the sirens of the police cars and the SUV . The unsub got up quickly and looked out the window as his house was surrounded by police, this was the time . JJ quickly took an old ceramic lamp was on the table next to the sofa , and the burst as hard in the head, fell to the ground, the blonde took the opportunity to take the keys from his pocket. By standing as the subject felt the ankle and took her to the ground . He pulled her towards him and JJ saw in his eyes a great fury. He took her neck and began to choke her . He looked scared the face of his attacker and the blood running down his forehead , she tried to escape , but could not, stretched his arms looking for something that could serve as a weapon , then hit what she thought was a sharp fragment of the lamp, afford so without hesitation, took hard the piece and inserted it in the neck. The man grabbed the wound , she coughed incessantly, and then entered Hoth , Gideon and Reid with the police . Seeing them, the man cried in despair, was the first sound you hear JJ , got up and tried to attack them, 3 shots were heard and then darkness.

Half an hour later , Morgan was arriving on the scene , had looked like a girl on a stretcher , he approached, prayed it was not her friend, observed and recognized , Clarise Foster. I also saw a body drew , unzipped , and finally met the fucking face . Reid 's voice heard , and to see again, he saw the genius sitting in the ambulance embracing her companion. Deep , quiet breath and youth approached.

M - So , JJ, you beat the bastard.

JJ - Something ...

R - The important thing is you're okay ...

H - We have a body, Tiffany Rosse , his back ... God ... It's a bad job.

JJ - let me , I forgot something inside.

R - accompany you ...

JJ - No Thanks Spence , I'm single .

JJ entered the house . Funny, when I finally went to the main floor , I felt an air of tranquility . He approached the table and began to search . Finally found the little wooden box that Wallace wanted to teach . The rose and opened it. Two photographs , a young couple getting married, then the same pair, years later, with a 5 years. Both photos were old . Then, two pieces of newspaper , one , the story of a cruel murderer Donald Wallace. The other, Donald Wallace stoned to death, burned his body. His only son, Henry Wallace , witnessed everything. Finally , a letter from the wife of Wallace addressed to his son, JJ read it, was short, but straightforward. In it , he claimed that if her husband had murdered Leslie Peters, and that when you die , the only legacy he could leave was the truth, accept that , and above all, to forgive .

Gideon approached her , was curious what was in their hands.

JJ - Wallace 's mother wrote a letter before he died, he confirmed that his father had killed the girl asked him to forgive , do not understand , because the saved and handed it to me with this?

G - We spoke with Garcia before, Henry Wallace apparently never went to school .

JJ - You think I do not know to read, and wanted me to read it to him .

G - is possible, or perhaps felt a connection with you. Until then all the women he had kidnapped , treated him with contempt, and it is normal considering the circumstances , but reminded the woman that he claims he lost his father. You were the first treated him with empathy . You may sustituyeras his mother , is hard to tell , the only important thing is that you're safe.

While JJ was accompanied in the ambulance by Gideon , the rest of the team thanked the officers for their help and mounted on trucks .

R - If Elle , JJ goes in the ambulance with Gideon ... is not right, it just has some bruises and a cut on his head, but is aware ... Morgan and I will go directly to the Hospital ... I hope there.

Reid noted Hotch 's truck swerving .

R - Where does Hotch ?

M - For the mounds we found ...

R - How many ?

M - Confirmed 8 lengths , but examiners are looking for. Called Montana Property Wallace were buried the remains of 7 people . More Carla Maxwell , Tiffany Rosse and 6 victims of Montana, are at least 23 fatalities , plus Clarise Foster and JJ, who survived ... Ja , the small Pennsilvanya act as a profiler , is not it ?

R - Yes, you did great , I thought ... well, it was very brave ... I always had faith , knew that she would come out of this ...

M - Well, my mother was left with three children and went on alone , my sisters are women of character, who worked from girls and took a career without the support of a grant busines like me. If there's anything I've learned how determined and stubborn sovereign can become a woman.

A couple of hours later the whole team , minus Garcia, were in the hospital waiting room , Sandy was with her daughter, had not separated from it. Then went to see JJ Clarise . If JJ experience was difficult, what happened to that 16 year old girl was a complete nightmare . Clarise had a sunset via and a cast on his broken arm , he cleaned the wounds , and for the first time in 17 days, could swim , was finally able to remove the dried blood on her legs . As seen, the two embraced, this experience had marked and attached to the rest of his life.

It was already 11:20 pm When JJ came down to the waiting room with his mother. His friends and classmates hugging . Sandy thanked Gideon and Elle for your concern, but then , like a meteor, Garcia entered the place .

PG - Where's my sweet sugar cube !

JJ - sugar cube !

PG - Oh God , JJ, thank God you're right, I do not ever scare that.

JJ - Well, Garcia was not something I planned.

PG - From now on not only sales , Morgan , you 're going to accompany the Sundays when I go to visit her mother .

JJ - García , is not necessary ...

PG - Epppp , eppp , say nothing , which we all , it was terrible , poor Reid looked like a corpse , wandering around the office and asked me , because he has not named JJ ? Elle shows her the gun almost to Anderson because he gave the wrong address of your mom, our boss -man it came out a new wrinkle on the forehead ...

Hotch - Garcia, I think I understand, we all care , and glad what JJ is well ... Now , we must go , we go tomorrow at 9 except Jennifer Jareau , licensed one week.

JJ went with his mother to spend the week with her, could not deny , after the scare she had passed. The team was divided into 2 vans . Morgan, Reid and Garcia in one, Hotch , Gideon and Elle in the other.

All were tired but satisfied . Proof that no one expected , had been overcome . And with the assurance that her friend was safe , returned home .

November 23, 2006

They are 6:15 a.m. when Elle off the plane . Hotch assigned to interview William Devries in prison. Something simple , she had experience as an officer in Seattle, but I wanted to review the dossier. There was still 2 hours, so I took the train instead of renting a car. As he sat , the agent Elle Greenaway did not think that that car would be an unforgettable experience , and would need the rapid response team , getting out of a dangerous situation. The train whistle is heard, and the journey begins ...


	11. Chapter 11

_November 23, 2006_

_They are 6:15 a.m. when Elle off the plane. Hotch assigned to interview William Devries in prison. Something simple, she had experience as an officer in Seattle, but I wanted to review the dossier. There was still 2 hours, so I took the train instead of renting a car. As he sat, the agent Elle Greenaway did not think that that car would be an unforgettable experience, and would need the rapid response team, getting out of a dangerous situation. The train whistle is heard, and the journey begins ..._

**Chapter 11: Delirium**

While the other passengers of the car will lost in their own thoughts and problems, Dr. Theodore Bryar has another call everyone in your own mind ...

Ted - _'Black Clouds run hasty in time to a sweet wind, no threat, and cries heaven, I see it all from my window closed, a drop turns to me, and then I run, terrified, I run because I fear the danger, I Dogs raindrop helpless that wants to get wet, soak, maybe drown in her wet essence ..._ '

Leo - Thousands of eyes looking, ears that land, there is no value to our lives ... We toys of society, part of machinations beyond our control, we used fire us when we lose value ... You know you've lasted, Ted? For they know that they have not yet been able to submit yourself ...

Ted - Enough, enough ... get out of my head! You do not understand, I'm free ...

Leo - You think you're free, is not it Ted? Look at them, watching you, watching you ...

Ted - No, Leo, she told me ...

Leo - Come on, Ted! She is part of the same, the plot ... You shut up and manipulated, now I use like a freak ... she has not met! She did not tell you out ...

Ted - not there, she told me ...

Leo - If you did, you would not be hearing that sumbido in your head, right?

Ted - I need to go, I need ...

Leo - I can help you, Ted, but you must act, look at them, they are all the same, they are evil entities that seek to dominate you. The government is behind you ... Observe her to it, look at his record ...

Ted - I do not wanna hear, I do not ...

Leo - It's your chance, Ted. You can finally free yourself and make the Supreme Authority take it away ... The record, Ted, look at the record ... I told you this would happen ... I told you where it really went.

The train brakes suddenly observed temoroso guard Ted talks, but Ted does not hear it, because the voice of Leo wraps his mind.

Guard - Suicide, someone went to the train tracks.

Leo - What walk whispering those?

As the guard tries to calm 5 pasajaros the fourth car, the confused mind of Ted raves and is lost by the words of a manipulator that only exists in the Dr Bryar.

Leo - Well, Ted, it's now or never.

The scene becomes frightening, Ted kills the guard, Elle hits and stays with the 2 guns. Maintains captives to other occupants of the train.

Leo - Good job, Ted!

A new case arrived, a man holds hostages to 5 people in a car in Texas, manifest psychotic features, so it becomes a case for BAU, but it happens that none had foreseen, one of hostages, is Elle.

JJ goes to his office for a while, before meeting with the team and go to Texas. It had been five weeks since Henry Wallace kidnapped. Now, as a curse, the team turned to face a risk. While picking his briefcase, memories had in his mind. His breathing started to accelerate ...

H - JJ, are you ready ...? JJ?

JJ - Ohhh ... Hotch will clear.

While JJ out and closes the door of his office, Hotch watches worried.

H - JJ, are you sure you can handle this case? It has not been long since ...

JJ - Hotch, I'm fine, do not worry, I can handle this.

The team arrives at the Step and quickly goes to the place. All are silent, Elle knows the protocol, she is strong, yet not break the emotions felt during the rape of JJ are still fresh.

Ted feels increasingly confused, the sound in your head increases ... He did what he commanded Leo, but nothing ... Many patrols are around the car. But still does not appear ...

Leo - Very soon friend, you can finally be free ...

Ted - I need ... I need to stop, Leo ... please ...

In that time comes a black van with sirens ... Ted looks and looks, but no low ... he will finally be him ... after 2 minutes ... Out of the car ... but they do not stand to see ... has to be one of them ... Ted grabs his head with the hand holding the gun. Leo was right ... almost there.

While waiting, Ted looks into the void, hear in your head whispers, meaningless phrases, they lose more and more ... Fire purifier and destroyer of the immense and the small, surround me and I can smell my own flesh turning to dust. They say it kills suffocation before the pain and hell. Red, beautiful fire, a death dance dance with me.

It's been almost an hour since the team arrived, some progress: the unsub is Dr Theodore Bryar, went to a conference together with Dr. Linda Deaton, his psychiatrist, besides Harry Anderson, Elaine Curtis and Josh Paitel. Bryar is a well known researcher, working in the eighties with the government, and had a psychotic break, has been hospitalized for 9 years. Believed to have a chip inserted in his arm, and the supreme authority requires it off.

M - Well, removing a microchip does not exist?

R - Despite their status, is consistent and clear, and his mind is organized ...

M - Enough to smell any trick?

R - I'm afraid that if

H - And if that does not convince you in the arm if not in the back or neck ... So do not look to make an incision.

M - could convince him looking in the wrong place

G - can not risk, despite its outbreak, has definite ideas ...

R - Or we can pretend ... Hiding a chip in the palm, a small ... sleight of hand.

M - Come on, Reid. Do you mean? A magic trick?

R - Right, I talk about a magic trick.

H - No. Forget

R - What did the University. I can make it appear and disappear ...

H - No, Reid, we risk not give another officer hostage.

G - We must do something.

M - Okay, Reid. Forward ... show me.

R - What? No.

M - Look, if you can do it, I can do it. show me.

R - I've been practicing a lifetime, and we only have 30 minutes or lose Elle!

M - Reid, I will not let you get on that train with an armed psychotic.

R - For there is no other choice, do you?

G - No. There is no other choice.

H - Gideon, you allow me a few minutes.

While leaving the camper, JJ ends talks with the media have come to the area, and approaches to, witnessing an argument between their bosses.

H - can not believe you actually take into account the idea ... We're talking about Reid put at risk.

G - He knows the risks Hotch ...

H - Sorry, Jason Gideon are the same that for over a year, you felt guilty for endangering her life.

G - Many things have changed, Hotch.

H - Oh yeah, tell me, how do?

G - Reid now knows what he faces, he has been in danger, and has been able to act according to the protocol, went through the experience of almost losing a colleague, and confronted him with ease and aplomb. We trust him, Hotch. In addition, we haven't more options.

JJ - Excuse me, but what happens?

H - Tell her. I'll find something that Reid can be used as a microchip ...

JJ - Microchip? Gideon ...

Morgan and Reid were in the camper. Reid paid attention to the video, I knew that knowing how Bryar acted it would help you to enter the car, but Morgan was not happy, and I was going to do know.

M - I do not understand why you want to be a hero.

R - Morgan, this goes beyond wanting to make me the hero, and the truth, I do not understand your reaction ...

M - Reid is a crazy, one false move and you could kill or Elle, do not you know the risks?

R - I know them, or forget I've been in this for over a year?

M - Reid, listen ...

R - No, Morgan, you listen ... thank you to worry about, really, but I'll do it, you look or not, so that instead of wasting time on this, help me ... what should I do?

He hated to admit it, but the guy was right. So I tried to harden his heart stood up and began to give indications: not remove the vest and not look at Elle's eyes, believe his fantasy. While Reid listened and responded to their advice, Morgan tried to keep her composure, but for some reason, it was difficult.

The time came, Hotch gives a phone chip, Reid can do for his performance. It's obvious nervousness Reid, however, is not manifest. Know who are concerned, and do not want to burden more besides, your mind should be focused on that Elle is unharmed.

M - Make the chip off the train, okay?

G - Tell him that you must inform the supreme authority. You have to follow orders, whatever.

H - Do not just stand there with him. That's an order.

R - Yes sir ... They could do me a favor, guys?

M - Whatever.

R - one could pretend that hopes to see me?

All watches. The concern is in each ...

H - See you when you get back.

While Reid addresses the wagon, and Hotch and Gideon the camper, Morgan watches his friend.

JJ - It's amazing

M - do you mean?

JJ - When I met Reid, I never thought I'd see him facing a situation with courage...

But Morgan was not surprised. He had learned that Reid was able to face whatever, to save an innocent life. He was able to face an unsub without a gun in hand, as he did in Sunnyvale, he was not afraid to get into a hospital room to wait for an unsub, even when sick or shoot in the head a murderer after a beating. Always hiding her own pain, for others I were okay. This is Spencer Reid

Hotch, Gideon, Morgan and JJ worried watching the scene. Bryar ordered to take off his jacket, the first thing Morgan asked him not to. Come as Reid takes the scalpel and make an incision. Put your fingers in the wound. Bryar closes his eyes, trying to endure the pain, does not notice the chip slipping through the fingers of the young, who puts it in his wound, and stained with the blood of Bryar. Until that happens, in the mind of the psychotic confusing sentences danced: Corro, without going anywhere, After me comes the danger in the air I see flying warnings, but we read them, I just ran away, because the damage behind me fiddles.

Elle sees the whole scene. Reid, not Reid. Did not understand why he had been sent to him, until he saw it with the scalpel. When he pulled the bloody chip, just smiled. This guy was really clever.

He must go, stand up and get out, with that, have more time, but then Bryar changed the game.

Ted - Turn it on.

R - How?

Ted - Turn it already.

Elle - Not possible, unless it is inserted in the body.

The rapid reaction of Elle Reid pulled the problem, but the situation worsened. Not allowed out to Reid, all talking at once. Agents, technical, Leo ... Leo kept talking. His head ached, and although the chip did not even hear that buzz. Began despair, sosobra. "Sweet Angel of Death you get to relieve all the pain, how difficult it is to accept travel by your side when life is colored, you're so inevitable when we finally realize that we live I guess the journey to eternity is beautiful and I feel we will. "

A - If you want me to stay, I will ... but will have to explain to the boss.

Leo - The Boss? They keep trying to tell you what you have to do, Ted.

Ted - Why can not you leave me alone?

Josh - Leave you alone?

Dr. Deaton - Stay out of this.

Josh - No. The government is watching us. They have cameras and satellites. You're right, man, I support you

Elle - do not fret.

R - Dr. Bryar, answer the phone.

Josh - My old location systems put in your car. He said it was about theft ... but it was to have me and control me located

Leo - This agent tries to be a hero.

Dr. Deaton - Pick up the phone, Ted. He does not know what he's talking, he's just a kid.

Josh - Who are you calling a child?

Elle - SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP

Josh - Oh, you're gonna give me orders now? BLAME YOU HAVE, WOULD HAVE A GUN IF NOT FOR YOU. I support you, man, I'm with you ...

Leo - You are with us, Ted. It is mocking the fucking ...

R - Answer the phone, Dr. Bryar. It is the supreme authority.

All talking at once, Leo, technical, agents, feels increasingly confused. Then Josh comes close.

Leo - TED CARE, COME TO YOU

A single shot, was addressed to fool Josh Patiel but Dr Deaton protects it. In the car all are silent, trying to assist the woman. In the camper, the team is stunned, Gideon keeps calling bandwagon, this time, Bryar answers.

G - What is it, Ted?

Ted - I'm tired. I can not fight anymore

G - You no longer have to fight, Ted

Leo - he's a liar, do not believe him.

No longer strong. It is pointless to keep fighting ... "How many demons that dwell around me and within me? Sometimes I wish my body exploded order to give me as wanting to destroy everything with a scar, making a meeting of all my demons and let out of this hell."

Ted - All over. Yo, these agents ... Everything will end today.

Bryar cuts the call. JJ notes to colleagues. Not one word. But their faces say it all.

JJ - What ...? What did he mean?

G -'ve decided to end it all. It's going to commit suicide and to kill the hostages.

Elle watched Bryar. Swayed, sweat was, he could see she was about to collapse. I had to convince him it was the only agent on the train. While the phone will not stop ringing.

Leo - You think she's really the only one? Please!

R - Dr Bryar, she needs urgent medical help ...

Ted - No one can help me ...

R - Yes, Dr Bryar, the Supreme Authority can do ...

Leo - Lies, Ted, lies! Do not be fooled ...

Bryar can no longer stands, and shoots the phone. No longer expect help, you no longer need help, now he just wants silence ... "The smooth and icy breeze caresses my soul, hugging me with kisses indifference, sinking deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Come, take my hand, lead me to the dark, dingy cover me with your mantle.'m Tired of living in such a short live, cover me with your breath, take me to the realm of nothingness. "

Ted - Leo, has not gone.

Leo - I know.

Ted - Leo, you said ... when you said take out the chip, leave. And yet I hear.

Leo - So should be more.

Reid heard Dr Bryar conversation with himself ... would be possible ...

Ted - You said I was the only one, Leo. Still ... I feel the buzz, burning me.

R - Dr. Bryar.

In this mometo, Bryar pointing the gun at Reid. Elle sees terrified ...

Elle - Reid!

R - Relax, Elle.

Ted - THERE ANOTHER!

R - Come on, Dr Bryar, you know not. If so, Leo would have said so.

Leo - Do not listen, Ted.

R - I understand doctor, it feels

Leo - KILL HIM!

R - I know how are the voices.

Leo - TRYING TO DECEIVE TED, finish it!

R - They talking since childhood.

Leo - You're saying I'm not real. Lie!

Ted - No, you're lying.

R - Come on, doctor. Leo is the speaker, not you ... Why not let you think for yourself, Leo?

Bryar side sees a scared ...

Ted - you see it?

R - Of course, if it's there.

Leo - KILL HIM, TED, KILL HIM

R - Why not let him decide for? same, Leo

Leo - KILL HIM!

R - Thanks to those voices, you have taken their ideas, no? While the children played in the park, you were reading, studying and learning. The voices stopped, helped him understand things that others did not understand, and every time you felt more responsible to use that unique ability ...

Ted - Theory of super-string theory of everything.

R - Right, right ... grouping theory and string theory unifies ... most people say that theory can never be proven because even we do not have to do math tools. But you can see them, right? ... You can see the different brands that unify the dimensions, you can view, truth, Dr. Bryar? ... You see them because you do have the tool ... Your mind is the tool.

Leo - IS ONE OF THEM, TED. ONE OF THEM!

Ted - SHUT UP!

Morgan and Gideon saw with terror, as Reid is getting closer to Bryar, talked and talked, knew what he intended to do, distract, and just had the chance, take the gun. It was frustrating for both. Hotch was with the assault group, fall under a minute. Take two shots, one on the door and the other at Bryar, but before they could not predict what he would do. Morgan was desperate and guilt Gideon kept in peace ...

G - It's too Morgan, I'm coming.

Gideon left the camper, while Morgan was watching his friend. 'Do not risk too much, boy, please. "

R - Dr Bryar, the only one who can stop you is Leo, he is a liar and only seeks to hurt

Leo - I SAID THAT MATES TED!

At that time, Bryar was really Elle, so she kicked him, Reid lost his balance and began to struggle with him. Seeing him, Morgan leaving the camper without thinking, while Gideon walked towards the car. Then he heard a shot and ran both desperate.

Gideon arrived first, saw one of the hostages, Harry Anderson with a gun. He had shot Bryar. Morgan also came after Gideon. Felt a sense of relief, finally, the nightmare was over.

Elle is being treated at the hospital, the others were in the waiting room, while Reid turned away from them. Hit the green area and sat on a banquilla. He looked at nurses, doctors and patients to walk from one side to another. There was an air of peace in the place. The genius thought of a conversation I had with Elle after leaving the car ...

Elle - You know, I've probably saved his life ...

R - Probable? Of course I saved your life, and I'm sure that was recorded ...

Elle - Mmmm ... hey, what did you tell Bryar there, you knew about what he was going ...

R - Elle is a psychotic with delusions. I just got into his own fantasy.

Until then, Reid has not spoken about the status of his mother. Although JJ was aware that she was hospitalized, did not know why. This was a sensitive issue, which the young man had saved. For a long time, I had felt a great fear of losing control of your own mind. And I felt that no one would understand ...

M - Hey, Reid, and ended up with Elle, we are waiting for the airport ...

R - Ok ... come on ...

M - You know, as we go, I want to talk to you.

R - On?

M - know about what, what you did ...

R - You will not scold me like a child ...

M - No, of course, I know what you do Reid, I just wanted ... congratulations, you did a great job ...

R - Thanks

M - Are you okay? You looked very thoughtful a while ago ...

R - Si ... course, is nothing.

M - Hey, can you tell me if you want, you know, right?

R - Yeah, I know, it's nothing, really.

M - Ok, if you need anything, just trust me

November 30, 2005.

Walk through an open area with trees and shrubs near. It is a stone circle and within it, a small leaping and singing: That snail, who goes by the sun, each carrying a flower sprig. Long live the gala, gala live one snail. Repeated again and again happy song, unaware that a shadowy figure approaching from behind. Reid ran to her, but more running, more she walked away, the man took the girl screamed as the little genius was stabbed again and again. When finally caught, the creature was gone. He took the baby in her arms, she was dead. Suddenly he opened his eyes, red as blood Dark singing is karma that brings your calm your soul then take your blood.

* * *

The words of Dr Bryar are excerpts of Paranoia poems, Pablo Carvajal, Sweet and Divine Death of Teresa of Avila and 21 poems between fear, horror and the subconscious, author unknown.

The fragments of the Girl lyrics are El Caracol, a nursery rhyme, and Satanic Female, Black Ice.


	12. Chapter 12

_November 30, 2005 ._

_Walk through an open area with trees and shrubs near . It is a stone circle and within it , a small leaping and singing : "He snail, who goes by the sun , every twig wearing a flower dress Long live , long live gala that snail. . " Repeated again and again happy song , unaware that a shadowy figure approaching from behind . Reid ran to her, but more running , more she walked away, the man took the girl screamed as the small Reid was stabbed again and again . When finally caught , the creature was gone. He took the baby in her arms , she was dead . Suddenly he opened his eyes, red as blood, and sang " Dark is the karma that brings you calm your soul then take your blood"_

**Chapter 12: The Last Letter**

It was 4:15 am when they woke up, agitated and nervous . Several weeks ago this recurring nightmare has come , but after the case of Dr Bryar , have it every night. Reid stands up, knows he can not sleep anymore. Go to the kitchen and a cup of coffee is prepared . Sitting in the dining room and for a moment , close your eyes . Try to isolate your mind when hear that song again ... take your soul then your blood. Open your eyes quickly , he goes to the room, and television sets . One more sleepless night, great.

Arrives earlier than usual to the office. Do not want to stay home . Prefers to occupy your mind a case. It has taken 8 cups of coffee, but still feel tired . Leave your bag on the desk and goes straight to the coffee maker . Served and then add sugar , while wondering who it could mean that dream. Although it does not give much validity to the interpretation of dreams, know that these are how the mind expresses those emotions and the unconscious sensamientos if I thought I would say that figure who murders small represents a factor that can not overcome reflects a situation and their domestic concerns . While still trying to self analyze me , does not notice that someone they know is coming.

M - Hey , kid , made some coffee to sugar

R- I need to wake up.

M - Been outdated ?

R - Yeah, too .

M - I like that .

R - No, Morgan, I do not mean that ...

M - Ok , then, what keeps you awake ... Dr. Reid ? We'll see ... Save some strange book ... oh no, no, work on cold fusion ... a moment , I got it ! watching Star Trek, to laugh at the mistakes of physics ..

R - no realities in many scientific errors in Star Trek , the series was ahead of his time, taking into account more when I rolled

M - Mmmmm ... ok .

If something should recognize Morgan 's talent is to let Reid silent. When I was about to leave , Reid stopped him .

R - Hey , Morgan? You have dreams?

M - Sorry?

R - I mean , nightmares , to be more precise.

M - why do not you sleep ?

R - Before, had from time to time, but now are almost every night

M - do they cover?

R - Well ... this ... what we do ... Your 's have you had?

M - Mmm ... Reid , I not be the best person to talk about this .

R - Why not?

M - It's ... You asked Gideon ?

R - No.

M - You should .

Elle - Hey guys , Hotch wants us all in the boardroom ... Something wrong ?

R - No

This time , the case was in Virginia. Two bodies had been found . One of them, dead for a year, the other a teenager, Adam Lloyd , killed a few hours ago , I was with a girl, Cherish , which does not appear. Initially believed to be a satanic cult , though Gideon has his doubts .

While the rest of the team is in the area of crime, JJ and Reid are in the van with Sheriff Bridges. Reid is not listening to the conversation between her friend and the officer, your mind can not focus . Feels like your eyes are getting heavier . Closes a moment , just a moment . It feels good , relaxed ... but the girl appears with blood eyes and whispers in her ear " Jump , jump , without stopping, his blood shall be on your heart "

JJ - REID !

R - Ahhh ... sorry, did you say ?

JJ - we're almost there , are you okay ?

R - I ... ? Yes, of course .

The investigation was ongoing . While waiting to give the profile officers McAllister, Reid was fighting sleep.

H - Tired ?

R - I'm fine .

H - We all do sometimes.

R - what?

H - Nightmares.

R - Not that great .

H - If you want to talk , let me know.

I could not believe , he had told Hotch ! How could he do , having trusted him ... He remembered the words of Morgan just 7 days before, after liberating Elle ...

M - Are you okay? You looked very thoughtful a while ago ...

R - Si ... course, is nothing.

M - Hey, can you tell me what you want , you know , right?

R - Yeah , I know, it's nothing , really.

M - Ok , if you need anything , just trust me

It was typical ! In the end , it was always the same, I could not trust anyone.

Hours later captured a young Mike Zizzo . While the rest traveled to the town for interrogation Zizzo , Reid and Morgan were left in her cabin .

R - Hey , Morgan. Why did you tell Hotch about my nightmares ? You knew he did not want to know ...

M - Reid , they had to know ...

R - They ? Who ?

M - Hotch and Gideon

R - WHAT! Le digiste Gideon ! How could you !

M - Yeah, but quiet guy, nothing happens ...

R - Ahh, nothing happens ... and if they think I can not work ? ... If they decide to take me out of the team

M - Come Reid , that will not happen ...

R - Oh , yeah ? How do you know?

M - I just know.

R - You know, Morgan, you had no right , I trusted you. You asked me to do it and ...

M - Ok ... enough ... ahhh ... mine started at six months of entering here ... Yes .. Mine .

While Morgan telling Reid about his nightmares , his annoyance was going down ... Morgan also had nightmares , he was not the only ...

M - Her eyes, Reid. Her eyes were open ... They had something different, looked at me , as if he knew ... I ordered a victim. Well, I was there. That was when I started . Every night I slept and saw those dead and accusing eyes , I even see them when I was not asleep. Reid , back to where I was going , I saw those eyes.

R - What did you do ?

M - Gideon . I knew , without telling him. Like you, I did not want anyone to know . He simply ... I knew it. We talked about it ... I still have nightmares, but now are not so frecuentes.Y when they return , is what to do with them.

Two hours were heading to Quantico . The result was surprising , but it was another victory for BAU . While everyone was asleep, Reid struggled to stay awake , Gideon watched , took out his wallet and showed her the youngest a photograph ...

G - Deborah Louise Addison , her husband and their children , Amber and Keith . Eight -six. In 1985 , Deborah Louise walking back from school. She was kidnapped . He was 13 . We profile the suspect. And locate before he hurt . We write a letter every year. We Catching up your life.

R - It's nice , but ...

G - all have nightmares. All the aircraft. Who would not ? We pursue the worst of humanity ... We see the depths of depravity ... Every night I look at Deborah . That helps me ... It helps me to think of those who have saved . No monsters always win , But ... I think what we do is worthwhile. And mitigates nightmares.

Gideon gives Photograph Deborah Louise and family, smiles and closes his eyes , trying to find peace.

Quantico reach very late, so they head home . Morgan and Reid are in the car. They have not spoken to each other since the arrest of the unsub .

M - Hey , Reid , I think we need to talk ...

R - I do not think that's necessary ...

M - Look, kid , I know you feel betrayed your trust ...

R - And did not you?

M - Hey, I did it for your sake ...

R - are you going to tell me , ' you needed advice, you 've been there ... ' is not necessary , really, let's leave it .

M - Wow, you're really childish ...

R - Sorry !

M - I have to remember all the times the team have hidden your problems? When you were anemic or when the concierge in your building hit you? No you're dealing with strangers, Reid. We care for you ...

R - I do not need you to get in my life ! You always do ! I am an adult , Morgan, but I insist on treating me like a child ..

M - Well, this is how you behave , Reid. View this discussion ... Tell me specifically what bothers you so much ? Gideon talked to you , I gave you good advice. I'm sure at least a few minutes slept quiet, but you have to find a discussion ..

R - I'm not looking for an argument , Morgan , I WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE! -

M - Ok ... that's what bothers you then ... I . Well , do not worry , do not you shove more , from now on , I will step aside .

Morgan stopped the car across the street from Reid. They said nothing more . Reid got out and walked . While driving , Derek felt a terrible emptiness within. The last words of young bounced in his brain. I felt a little anxiety and breathlessness . He stopped the car , was 500 yards from his home , but he needed air. That discussion had affected him . Out of the car and leaned on it. ' That stupid boy ... I do not understand , a real scandal , for nothing ... want me to leave you alone , right! I'll leave you in peace ... From now on , I will not lift a finger for him, no matter what ... God ! What is happening to me ! ' Log back into the van. Try unsuccessfully to decipher what is happening , that despair and suffering. Start the car , that mixture of emotions , including disappointment , anger and frustration is what confudiendo more and more ...

Reid enters his apartment . Feel great weight. He knew that Morgan did not want to hurt him, but he felt offended , hurt. At the same time , guilt filled him . The way it was unfair treatment . There was a strange , was Morgan. He took the phone and dialed his number and I hope ...

Arriving at his house Morgan heard his phone ... Reid ! First felt a chill , but he remembered what before, turned off the phone and went to bed , did not want to talk to him ...

Nothing . He had turned off his phone. ' He'll be upset and rightly so , "he thought . I could not do anything until tomorrow, so he decides to try to go to sleep. Tomorrow could try to fix this issue.

It was three weeks after the discussion between Reid and Morgan. Indeed , the major decided to step aside , if that was what the guy wanted , so be it. You did not call him pretty boy , and took it home to not take the subway , just talking in strictly professional . It was happy? No, on the contrary. It hurt , and that was strange to him ... Why he was so hurt to be out of temper? It was ridiculous ! But he struggled not to show ... Reid however, was affected . He had tried to settle the matter many times, but Morgan did not know. He was not resigned , constantly trying to find some conversation, but Morgan was a simple iceberg with him. When it came to Garcia or Elle, was warm and friendly, but the genie turned him down . So, with the passage of time , Reid was assimilating the idea that perhaps they would never make friends. This situation was no stranger to the team , and the investigations began ...

Elle - Hey, JJ . We can talk ?

JJ - Sure, that happens ?

Elle - you have any idea what happens between Morgan and Reid?

JJ - I do not know why?

Elle - you have not noticed , take weeks without talking about ..

JJ - Yeah, I 've noticed , but Reid asked him , and he says it's nothing , that is my imagination .

Elle - Well, I do not think so ..

While Elle and JJ were chatting , watching carefully to Gideon Morgan and Reid. Everyone was at his desk , filling their reports , since they arrived in the morning had not spoken to ...

H - Jason , I just called the FBI office in Oklahoma are requesting a chat with you ... Something wrong ?

G - Look at ...

H - Morgan and Reid do not speak ? I know a while ... It's hard , but they have not allowed their problem involved with their performance in the field

G - Still, I worry .

Time flew , missing 10 days until Christmas Eve , so Reid reasoned : last year could not come to Las Vegas in time, but as fate , not spent Christmas Eve alone, Morgan invited him to his house, and spent a good movie night. At that time, it was not so close to him , so he found it strange , but I was grateful that gesture .

Now, things were different : Morgan and he were estranged. What an irony ! All that might happen in a year. So I made a decision requested vacation for these dates. So is time to go to Las Vegas and could see his mother . I also needed to put distance between him and Morgan . Perhaps, with the magic of the time , you could change your attitude a little ... Anyway, his application was approved , so missing 7 days before Christmas, Reid was already on vacation until next year.

The news about the holiday Reid was surprising . But in less than 7 days everyone would leave to be with their families , so they could understand it, all but Morgan. For some strange reason , he was furious .

At the end of the day, Morgan led to the building of Reid. He climbed the stairs as if nothing until the floor of the young , and knocked on the door . Once, twice, three times , nothing. He had already gone. Dropped again , and confirmed with the concierge. Indeed , Reid was gone ... but surprisingly he had left a letter with the concierge.

Morgan got into his car , break. For three weeks, he had ignored the genius , but he is gone, and the first thing he does is go get it. Eyes on Reid left him. But not to open it, puts it in the glove compartment, and leaves.

In Las Vegas, Reid enters his room in a hotel near the hospital. Tomorrow will go to see his mother . But now, you need some rest . He checked his cell , he had several calls and messages, and JJ Garcia primarily . So he decided to return them ...

R - Alo ...

PG - You can tell where you are and why you were so , my 187 ...

R - Hi Garcia , I'm in Vegas ...

PG - Ohhh ... but you're good right?

R - Sure, no worries ...

PG - Well, is that you do not help , go and tell no ...

R - Come Garcia are just a holiday , as well as Christmas approaches ...

PG - I know ... scared but I know, the last time one of you did not answer his phone, was in a cage with a crazy maniac .

R - Well, that's not my case ...

PG - Hey Reid , I can tell you something in confidence ...

R - Right, García , what happens ...

PG - He misses you ...

R - I do not understand that you mean ...

PG - I mean Morgan, who've been apart ... do not have to tell me anything if you want, but he feels bad ...

R - Garcia , I would think that, but not ... And do not blame him , he's right , I was bad with him ... Look, let's leave it here , okay?

PG - Whatever you say, sweet, but if you need to let off steam , I am with you always , 24/7 . Take care , and Merry Christmas!

R - Merry Christmas and thank you

When hanging , Garcia was sad , it was obvious that Reid hurt the situation, but they were both so stubborn !

M - Hey , baby girl, you ready ?

Garcia saw him and slapped him on the arm ...

M - Auchhh , but beautiful , the matter with you , did I ?

PG - What did you do ? How can you two be so stubborn !

M - Excuse me? What are you talking about ?

PG - I just talked to Reid. Morgan , you have to fix this situation ...

M - How ? Listen Garcia , you have no idea ...

PG - No, you're right, I have no idea what happened between you two, but I do not cheat, both are suffering , or are you going to deny that take three weeks not making the effort to speak to ...

M - That's not ... ahhh Ok , that's what you want to hear ? Well ! If ... It hurts ! But he asked me to let him cry alone! What could I do , to beg you , I beg ! No, no ...

PG - Morgan , calm down , baby ...

Garcia looked surprised reaction Morgan, always sensible, calm, loving , gallant , in an instant , he was hurt, nervous , sad .

M - García , sorry, I ...

PG - Ok , I will not insistirte , but I assure you that he feels bad about it , think about it , yes.

Morgan was about to leave the parking lot, but was stopped . The reaction he had with Garcia , they did understand that he had lost control of their emotions. He noted the glove . He had not wanted to read it, but I had to face this situation. Sack the envelope and opened it.

It was 9:15 p.m. , and Reid could not sleep . So he dressed and left ... That is, I was in Las Vegas, safe would have something to do. He decided to go to a nearby restaurant . It was small and intimate, nothing to do with the large common rooms in the city of sin. He watched the other diners , a young couple was sitting in front, did not look happy. A two tables left, a woman talking on the phone , his face showed frustration and annoyance. In the background , away from everything, two men talking animatedly . They were holding hands , enjoying each other. It was a beautiful scene . But for some reason , Reid began to feel sad . He pulled out his cell phone again reviewed all messages and missed calls ... none was his.

Morgan took the letter out of the envelope and began to read ...

Morgan

I know that things between us have been difficult , it has been my responsibility. I feel guilty , I had no reason to exploit against you as I did. I was frustrated , and I download all my anger against you. That was not fair . I want to apologize , and besides , I do not ever feel in any way bound by my , that is not so. You're a good man , Morgan. During this past year , you've been a great friend and colleague , and I've only been a nuisance . It is difficult to reconstruct a friendship when it's broken , but I want you to know, I'll always be with you, through thick and thin.

Merry Christmas, Reid

Reid kept his cell . It felt like a fool. It was a fact that never recover his friendship with Morgan. I was distracted , so he did not see 3 men enter the restaurant . Within seconds , one of them had to encañonada wife, and another to the cashier ...

- SILENCE, ALL GROUND , GROUND SAY

All including the genius , they obeyed. The first pushes the woman and all orders review and take what they had of value , while the other closes the door to keep out more people , and the third goes back to the manager , looking for the safe. Carefully Reid shows her cell phone, dial 911 and call but with the hidden telephone. The closing was back and see what you are doing genius, then answered , but do not have time to talk ...

- Stand DAMN fagot! IS THIS, AHHH ! ASKING FOR HELP , AHHHH ...

Reid notes losojos your attacker is high.

- NOOOO YOU THINK VERY INTELLIGENT , AHHHH , CONTESTAAAA ! QUEER ...

We tip a hit with the handle of the gun and the genius falls . You can hear that they are talking on the phone but he can not give any indication , just wait they can locate it with the GPS .

- What happened?

- This fagot called 911.

- Well do not waste time , let's go ...

- WAITING ...

Then, without warning or reason , the guy shoots Reid. A clear shot in the stomach. The young man tries to pressure but quickly begins to weaken . When criminals go, shouting, one of the customers taking phone from Reid heard , and tells the operator the address of the place , while a waiter tries to help the young man. When you hang up , the phone asks Reid , need to make a call.

Upon arriving home, Morgan served a drink . He sits on the couch and after a sip, puts Reid 's letter on the table. He was confused , did not understand why he had let this whole thing go so far . I mean, it was not so . I felt uncontrollable urge to call genius, hear his voice, telling him he was not upset , which remained friends, who missed ...

His phone rang , I could not believe it. It was Reid . Deep breath, and try to stay calm ...

M - Hey , pretty boy, this Las Vegas ...

R - Mmmm ... Morgan , hello ...

M - Hi ... Reid okay? You sound strange ...

R - Ahhh ... if only ... I'm just ... tired ... you know ... I wanted to apologize to you ...

M - Hey, what happened ...

R - ... I love you ...

Morgan went cold and not know what to say , but at the same time, listened, weird ...

M - Mmmm ... Reid, are you sure you're okay?

R - Si ... the thing is ... needed ... sorry ...

M - Are you drunk ?

R - Hahaha ... it would be really funny ... as ... the last time I got drunk ...

M - Reid ... you hear me ...

Nothing . Not a word. As much as Morgan called it, the genius did not speak .

- Well , excuse me. I'm with the boy ...

M - Who are you? What happened to my friend?

- She fainted , he ...

M - HOW he fainted ? WHAT HAPPENED?

While listening to the story of this unknown , Morgan 's heart began to pound heavily , anxiety and guilt , anger and fear felt all this while , he felt empty .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dancing with Death**

_**Walk through an open area with trees and shrubs near. It is a stone circle and within it, a small leaping and singing: "Dark is the karma that brings you calm your soul then take your blood" Little stopped and turned to Reid asking 'Wanna play?'**_

Two paramedics fought to keep invites. It had been 25 minutes since Reid was shot, he had lost a lot of blood, unconscious and takes 15 minutes. While the paramedic did CPR team mate getting ready ... One, two, three, clear ... A clash finally beats. Within 5 minutes they were already in the ambulance.

- Brought a male patient, 25 years, with a gunshot wound in the abdominal area. Has massive blood loss, has been unconscious for 25 minutes, has internal injuries, along with a possible concussion ...

While driving, the woman's words were repeated over and over again in the mind of Morgan ... 'Some men entered the restaurant ... He had the phone in hand, frame 911 ... He was beaten and then shot ... ' After that, the call was cut off, I did not know which location was or what hospital would take him ...

_R - Mmmm ... Morgan, hello ..._

_M - Hi ... Reid okay? You sound strange ..._

_R - ahhh ... if only ... I'm just ... tired ... you know ... I wanted to apologize to you ..._

_M - Hey, what happened ..._

_R - ... I love you ..._

That phrase, '_I love you'_' ... Perhaps, it was possible ... I was not delirious, ... no, it could not be ...

Upon reaching the area of Valley Emergency Medical Center, two doctors and several nurses await.

- Spencer Reid, 25, gunshot wound in the abdominal area, head trauma, massive blood loss, unconscious for 30 minutes, had to give CPR

Dr - When time?

- At least eight minutes was dead.

Dr - Ok, guys, thanks. Let's start ...

It was 11:25 pm when they heard a knock Garcia door. He got out of bed, lit his lamp and reached for his glasses troubles. 'Strange, who will be at this hour?' Upon opening, was frightened at seeing a Derek Morgan as never before, all soaked, pale and looking lost.

PG - Morgan ... something happened, honey

M - He .. Pen is dying ...

PG - What ...? one moment ... what you mean, who ...

M - Reid ... he called me ... but ...

PG - Derek, for God, do not scare me, what happened to Reid!

M - Garcia, he was shot ... I could not ...

PG - Ok, love, quiet, happens. Tell me where it is? Where are you?

M - I do not know ... I ... called paramedics, I was talking with a woman who was with him ... but I think the phone is turned off ... Not even know where García ...

PG - Ok, quiet, darling ... He went to Las Vegas, I talked to him a couple of hours ago ... I got it, sit ...

Within 10 minutes, Garcia spotted Reid ...

PG - Ok, ma'am, thank you very much ... Derek ...

García was frightened by the behavior of Morgan ... Was staring with tears in his eyes, and takes a piece of paper in his hand, clutched ...

PG - Honey, listen, he's in the Valley Medical Center ... he is in surgery ... was shot in the abdomen, it has lost a lot of blood, but they're caring ...

M - you do me a favor, Garcia?

PG - Sure, you want ...

M - Tell Hotch what happened ... I ... I'm going to Las Vegas ...

PG - Morgan, at this hour? It's too late ...

M - He is alone, García ... I want to see a familiar face when he wakes up ...

PG - want to go with you?

M - No, García, I can go ...

PG - you sure? You do not look fine, honey.

M - I will be, do not worry ...

PG - Well, just call me arrive, or when you hear from him, no matter what time ... Honey ... try to calm down, will you?

M - I'm fine, I ... ahh, is not it ... I'm not ...

PG - I know honey, but have faith, it will be fine ... take care

Garcia immediately began calling. Despite the time, I knew the rest of the team had to know what was happening

PG - Sorry for the time, but it is important, is Reid ...

At the airport, the phone rang Morgan. I did not want to answer, but thought it might be some information García ...

M - Are you Garcia?

H - Morgan, I'm Hotch, Garcia called me. You're already at the airport?

M - Yes, I will buy the ticket ...

H - Do not do it, we're coming, we'll go on the plane...

M - You bring problems, I can go alone ...

H - Do not worry, as you'll see under the back, we're all worried about him, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Haley - Aaron, what happens?

H - I gotta go, something appeared ...

Haley - But it's midnight, what happens? It is serious?

H - He was shot to Reid, is serious. We're going to Las Vegas.

Haley - But at this hour?

H - We can not waste time, Haley ...

Haley - You realize, Aaron? JJ, Elle, until you have put yourself at risk for this work, and is the second time in 6 months you must run at night that something happened to Dr Reid. This work is too dangerous Aaron ...

H - Look, I can not talk now, Haley, seriously. We talk when I return

Haley - Ok, take care, please.

JJ - Hey, thanks for coming for me.

H - Do not worry.

JJ - you okay?

H - Haley annoyed that I was at this hour.

JJ - Well, you must understand, she cares about you and now Jack ...

H - He wants to leave the unit, and return to practice as a lawyer ...

JJ - Really? Because this?

H - No, it has asked me several times, even before he was born Jack

JJ - What do you think?

H - For now, my priority is to catch the bastards who tried to kill Reid ... mmm I love Haley, but I can not forget my responsibilities, JJ.

As doctors struggled to stop the bleeding, that girl from the nightmare that had worried for weeks, kept him company in his mind ... The girl jumped and danced around, felt a sweet mint flavor, and enjoyed peace, while little was singing "Weak mortal darkness do not scare me nor my name in my breast is a term man reluctantly. I, compassionate, I offer a haven away from the world where my calm shadow sleep in peace forever. "

We all were on the plane, except for Garcia, who went straight to the office. JJ had contacted the FBI office in Las Vegas, and LVPD who appreciated the support of the BAU to solve this case. They had an hour away, Morgan had barely said a word.

JJ - Guys, I spoke with the detective Masters LVPD have suspected that the assailants in the restaurant are the same that have been robbing small businesses of Las Vegas. Three men, one other Hispanic Caucasians. They have the same MO, but it's the first time they shoot someone.

H - Witnesses?

JJ - Had 5 clients, Reid plus two waiters and the owner. Apparently, one of them was high because acting in strange and unstable.

Elle - Morgan, Garcia said Reid called you, you said something that could help us?

M - No, nothing ...

Elle - you sure, any detail would serve to ...

M - I SAID NO ELLE ... uhhh .. I'm sorry, sorry ... he did not say the assault ... when we talk he remained serene, sounded weak, weird, but quiet ... He did not want me to know what was happening, he ...

G - Okay, Morgan, we understand. Look, we're all tired and worried, but we can not do anything until we get there, try to relax, this will be a long day.

JJ - I would have informed their parents?

G - No, do not think about it, I'll take care.

Gideon knew the stormy childhood Reid, knew he could not tell her mother, and knowing Reid, neither had wanted to locate her father after so many years. The team was now his family.

They all went to different parts of the plane to try to get some sleep, but nobody was sleepy.

Elle - Morgan, sorry, I did not ...

M - No, Elle, was my fault, it always is ...

Elle - do you mean?

M - He and I had a problem weeks ago, he tried to fix it but I did not listen, if only I had done so, he would not be hurt ...

Elle - Do not be unfair to you ...

M - Oh? You know he called me to ask forgiveness ... He was shot, beaten in the head, was losing a lot of blood, and all I could think to do was call me to ask forgiveness ... He ignored the pain, and spoke to me as if nothing happened, as always, seeking to prevent worry. I am not being unfair to me, Elle. For my requested vacation before and went to Las Vegas for me was in that restaurant, for me ... Look, better rests want? I do not want to talk now.

Elle - Ok, well try to sleep.

In the operating room, doctors struggled to stabilize ...

Dr Gabes - Oliver, pass a suture four zeros, and start with the nerve tract. Jacky, tell her vitals.

Nurse - 128 beats per minute.

Dr Oliver - ventricular fibrillation ...

Dr Gabes - Pass the internal paddles. 1 mg of epinephrine ... Ready. Cargo 50 ... Clear!

_The girl was singing, but it started to get cold ... the sky turned black, and shrubs began to wilt ..._

_Girl - 'Do not let fear overwhelm you.'_

_R - Who are you?_

_Girl - I'm melancholy, I bow your head and sleep on my shoulder, your brow is wet with dew refresh while forgetting the dark wing covers you._

Dr Oliver - Managing epinephrine ...

Dr Gabes - Nothing ... Reloads ... cleared!

_R - I want to go ..._

_Girl - Why? Here you are free ... I can ease your grief and your suffering moans_

_R - You forgetfulness and pain. I do not want that. Just let me go ..._

Dr Oliver - Signs stabilized ...

Dr Gabes - Well guys, work fast ... boy we ... still struggling ...

It was 5:10 am when the plane arrived in Las Vegas. Reid was out of surgery an hour ago, he was delicate, but stable. Hotch, Elle and JJ went to LVPD while Gideon and Morgan were heading wore hospital waiting an hour but still had not reported anything.

Dr Gabes - The family of Spencer Reid?

G - Good, we're colleagues, how is he?

Dr Gabes - We managed to stop the bleeding, but the bullet hit the right side of the liver. Lost a lot of blood, so he had to make several transfusions. He had two cardiorespiratory arrests, both at the scene and during surgery, fortunately, we do react. The liver is an organ that can regenerate, but it is dangerous to both blood loss, such as the possibility of infection and blood clots. We currently are running the ICU.

M - Doctor 5 months ago Reid was a setback, had anemia and kidney infection, was hospitalized and was in treatment for 3 weeks ...

Dr Gabes - Thanks for the tip, will be watching that.

G - When will we see it?

Dr Gabes - will have to wait at least an hour. We will inform you, do not worry.

G - Ok, thanks doctor ... Well, we hope so ...

M - Go with the team, Gideon, I want to stay.

G - Morgan, should not feel responsible ...

M - Gideon, let it be like, I just go with the others, and catch the bastards who did this.

Gideon finds JJ finalizing a press conference outside the LVPD.

G - Hi, how are you going?

JJ - Hotch and Elle are on the scene, and witnesses are waiting for me last night.

G - Come on then. I also want to interview

While Elle reviewed the parking, Hotch entered the restaurant. The carpet was still stained with the blood of Reid. Chairs and tables cluttered, several broken glasses and plates on the floor and a cold air enveloped the place.

Elle - There are traces of a light car, heading south. They did not leave any evidence.

H - Same here in ...

Elle - It was here where he was shot, Reid could not understand how to pass something ...

H - Hold ... Hotchner ... If Gideon ... well, we're coming ...

Elle - is Reid?

H - No, but it seems that identified one of them ...

While waiting, Morgan took out the letter ... I was so beside himself that he did not realize he had it in his hand when I come home from Garcia. He had taken her so hard, that wrinkled. He opened it and read it again, and again and again ... I could not think clearly, this letter and Reid's last words were the only thing he had in mind.

- Excuse me, sir, you are the family of Spencer Reid?

M - If something happened?

- No sir, we entered the ICU, is in a private room. Her vital signs are stable and reacted well. I asked Dr Gabes to take him with him, but has to go estelirazado, the danger of infection and may only be a few minutes

M - Thank you, thank you.

As he walked into the room, put the letter in his pocket. He stopped at the door and closed his eyes. They had to stay calm, no matter what, should be strong, both as it was Reid. I try to open, but his hand was shaking. Deep breath and entered. The room was spacious, had several devices around in the center, the table where they had Reid. It was connected to several machines, which constantly were checking his pulse and breathing. He saw the bandage on her abdomen, her forehead was sticking a blow at his pale skin.

M - Hey, pretty boy ... You know, you do not look so bad ... Ja, you are amazing, you have a talent for getting into trouble ...

There was no reply, only the sound of the machines.

M - Come Reid, reacts ... I am here friend ...

He took her hand and squeezed it.

M - Reid, sorry ... I'm so sorry ...

He thought of his father ... the last time she had seen him was in the shop floor, dying. After that, do not let anything affect him, he fought for years for his mother and sisters. No not even given the opportunity to trust, but inadvertently not foresee, was down defenses by a scrawny, awkward genius-like teenager. I did not understand that he felt it was confusing for him.

- Sir, excuse me, but ...

M - I know, do not worry ... Reid, are all here, get him to where we did this ... You just take care to be well ...

PG - Honey, are you? How is Reid? ... Morgan ...

M - Sorry, García ... What you have in the ICU, is weak, although their signs are stable. We expect ... Garcia, thanks for everything.

PG - No need to thank you, honey. How did you feel?

M - I'm fine

PG - Do not lie, bonbon

M - is not that ... I can not do anything for him, Garcia. I feel helpless.

PG - What would you think if Reid were reversed?

M - It would keep the pain and look at those damn. But I'm not him ... I'm not that strong.

PG - disagree, he learned from you Derek Morgan. Now, I want you to go and search for those bastards, Reid will be fine, you'll see.

H - There is something new ...

JJ - One witness identified one of them: George Rivas, 41. 3 months ago escaped from the El Paso Criminal Unit. Expected a sentence for assault with a deadly weapon.

Elle - The scene shows that are reckless and disorganized ...

JJ - But that's bad ...?

G - In part, have no fear of repercussions ... They could care less ... are dangerous, unstable.

H - Reid was not a threat, witnesses indicated that one of them lost control when he saw it with the phone. He shot for no reason.

Detection. - Gentlemen, we have just been informed that the suspects tried to rob a store, there is apparently injured and have several people hostage.

Morgan drove to headquarters when he heard on the radio ...

- Attention all units, we have a 1322 Madiss Store, several victims and hostages. Keep the distance ...

Morgan turned immediately put the siren and headed to the area. They were, he was sure.

Upon arrival, there were three patrols surrounding the place. He got off the car and approached the officer. Observed a body a few meters from the entrance, it looked like a civilian.

M - Good, SSA Derek Morgan, what is the situation?

Masters - Hello, detective Masters. Entered shooting, two civilians managed to escape, but a third was hit by bullets.

M - Where are the witnesses?

Masters - Beyond The paramedics are attending.

At that time, the truck with the rest of the team arrived on the scene.

H - Morgan, are you doing here? I thought you were with Reid.

M - Yeah, but he's stable, and I want to catch these bastards like you.

Elle - God, that man lying in the street ...

M - It was them, it appears that entered shooting ... are completely out of control ... The two girls who are attending there, escaped with their lives. I was going to talk to them.

G - JJ, come on. You talk to Masters.

H - Morgan, are you sure you can handle this?

M - do you mean?

H - Since we found out about Reid, has not been the same ...

M - Not you either, or am I mistaken?

H - Morgan ...

M - I can handle this Hotch.

Morgan went to Masters, while Hotch watched.

Elle - You do not really believe him?

H - I have no choice.

M - HOTCH, ELLE, COME!

H - What is it?

M - We have images from the security camera of the place, we can identify them.

H - Elle see to send it to Garcia. They have made some contact?

Masters - yet. We called, but do not answer the phone. We have snipers guarding the area. Also comes the SWAT team ...

Elle - Look, it's a hostage.

Masters - WARNING HIGH ON FIRE, I REPEAT, do not shoot.

The woman walked slowly towards the patrols. He had a sheet of paper in his hand. Morgan realized it. Before he could cross, one straight to the head shot was fired. And the woman fell. Before anyone could react, Morgan ran to the woman. As much as Elle and Hotch shouted to him, he ignored them, took the body and brought her up behind the patrol.

Elle - MORGAN, ARE YOU CRAZY

M - Wait, look.

Morgan pulled the sheet carefully hand of the victim. He read its contents. 'We know that the FBI is here. Kill two hostages every hour, until an agent comes without weapon. And we want a vehicle. The clock is ticking, tick tock. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Awakening**

_**Twelve hours before**_

While Reid took a seat and wait to be attended, across the street, a car waiting. In it, three men observed.

George - Well, are three waiters, a cook, cashier and 6 customers will not be difficult

Blake - Ok, Sam, you take care of the door, nobody in, nobody out. George, after submit, go back to the cashier. You stay with the hostages. If we're lucky and we stick to the plan, will end in 5 minutes. It was clear?

George - If

Blake - Sam? Hey, Sam, clear?

The two occupants of the front, turn back, and watch the tall, thin blonde cleaning his gun.

George - Hey, crazy or not you understand?

Sam looks up at his partner, with the same strange and empty look ever ...

Sam - I understood.

The three criminals enter the restaurant. George takes the time to look at the site where they will hit: everything seems normal, quiet, rustic place. Four tables occupied, one, two young men talk, laugh and hold hands. In another a couple arguing in the background a young, not more than 30 years, checking his cell and closer, things a woman talking on the telephone office. One of the waitresses is directed to the table asked the woman, while the other stays at the counter and the cashier at your site. Blake makes the signal to his brother. Sam heads for the door. Then Blake pulls out his gun and encañona the waitress with the woman. George meets what he plays, after assuring everyone in the place, Blake goes to the cashier's office.

Sam - How's it going?

George - Blake told you you to watch the door, what are you doing here?

But Sam looks at one of the clients with a cell phone, and then everything becomes chaos ...

Sam - Stand DAMN fagot! IS THIS, AHHH! ASKING FOR HELP, AHHHH ...

George - SAM ENOUGH! LEAVE

Sam - NOOOO YOU THINK VERY INTELLIGENT, AHHHH, CONTESTAAAA! QUEER ...

Sam hits the hostage as hard in the head, the boy falls heavily. He turns, sees George bleeding wound on his forehead, is shocked. While observes the face of his companion, Sam has red eyes, and a look of satisfaction creepy.

Blake - What happened?

Sam - CALLED THIS FAG 911.

George - Well do not waste time, let's go ...

Sam - WAITING ...

For no reason, Sam shoots the boy. George is stunned. Blake takes his brother's shoulder and run away.

Huyen in the car when an argument breaks out ...

George - BUT DEVILS TE PASA, LOCO. HOW COULD YOU shoot!

Sam - The fucking deserved it

Blake - Sam, had to do a clean job, no injuries, no deaths

Sam - Do not worry, have not missed much ...

George - Not much has been lost? IT'S A MAN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Sam - ERA, GEORGE, ERA. NOW NOT COME WITH ME YOU ARE A BROTHER OF CHARITY! YOU FORGET THAT IT WAS BLAKE 6 YEARS IN PRISON!

Blake - GOOD, TWO ... ENOUGH! We must hide, at least until this blows ...

George - It's best to leave Las Vegas, because of your brother, now we look for murder

Sam - He's dead ... he's dead ... has not missed anything ...

George notes with a little terror expression of Sam ... It was chilling to see her smile as she enjoyed saying that this stranger had died.

* * *

_**Current Weather**_

Paramedics were reviewing the woman's body, but it was a fact that had died. Meanwhile, agents and Detective Masters discussed the next step ...

Elle - This is crazy! What the hell are you looking for?

Masters - must go, it is obvious that there is no way to negotiate.

H - If we do, we will lose the civil

Masters - pass Similarly, agent, they are playing with us

Elle - Because we do not expect to identify Garcia already has the video of the parking lot, we'll soon know with whom we are dealing.

Masters - It's easy for you, are killing people in my community!

Elle - Remember that also injured one of us

M - Detective, I understand your reaction, believe me when I tell you what I want most is to catch them, but we must have a plan of action.

H - Give us 40 minutes to prepare a Profile.

Masters - What are 30.

While the detective left, Elle and Morgan went to see Hotch ...

Elle - 30 minutes?

M - A moment is García ... Hey baby girl, I'm with Elle and Hotch.

PG - Ok guys, I have all their suspects: with Rivas are Sam and Blake Campbell, 27 and 34 year old Sam has a high record of crimes, his first arrest was 13 years ago, attempted murder, attempted to kill a classmate banging his head against the floor, then 14 years after that, went in and out of prison, always the same, minor assaults to sharps injuries with weapons. 5 years ago, while serving one of his convictions, he was diagnosed by psychiatrist criminal with simple schizophrenia, so the sentence was reduced and he received medication, until he left two months ago. Blake's older brother, on the other hand was a common young, did not any problem, finished high school, went to college, until he was arrested 13 years ago for assault with a deadly weapon, guess who was his accomplice?

H - George Rivas

PG - Yes, always claimed that he had nothing to do with the assault, but denied Rivas, and given the evidence, went to jail. His sentence was reduced and released one month ago for good behavior. The three men disappeared after his release from prison, until now.

H - Good work, Garcia.

M - Hold García, guys, give me a few minutes ...

Elle - Okay, so Sam is a schizophrenic is delusional?

H - I doubt it, no simple schizophrenia delusions also knew what he was doing.

M - Hey, baby girl ...

PG - Before I ask, I spoke a few minutes ago with Dr Gabes, their condition is the same, I gave him your number, whatever, it will warn you instantly ...

M - Thanks, linda

PG - Any progress.

M - Not much really, we are.

Dr Gabes - Jacky, what happens?

Jacky Enf - The patient has a temperature above 101 °, cold skin, redness of the skin where the IV is in addition to irregular heartbeat and hypoxemia.

Dr Gabes - Since when?

Jacky Enf - The last monitoring was 30 minutes ago when you got the last unit of plasma ...

Dr Gabes - Hell!

Jacky Enf - Lady?

Dr Gabes - rejected the plasma unit that was given and now your system is destroying his blood cells. Ok, administrale intravenous fluids to treat hypotension, keep intravenous fluids, mannitol 300 units every two hours and dopamine 1 unit per hour. Take his vital signs constantly. We must lower the fever, it is important ... Everything starts, I come in a few minutes, I have to make a call.

JJ and Elle meet with Gideon, Hotch and Morgan, after interviewing witnesses ...

JJ - According to the girls, there was a great conflict between subjects

Elle - do you mean by conflict?

* * *

_**One hour before**_

George, Sam and Blake Park in Madiss Store ...

George - Ok, if you're going out of town for a while, need supplies, water, food ...

Blake - Sam, stay in the car.

Sam - Why should I stay in the car?

George - Stop arguing and obeys

Blake - If we discover, at least you'll be safe, trust me Sam.

Sam - Whatever Blake.

While Blake and George went to the store, Sam went ahead and turned on the radio, while changing seasons, he heard a woman's voice ...

JJ - Good morning, my name is Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. Since three weeks ago a series of assaults have occurred in business in Las Vegas. Until only a few hours were robberies, but yesterday was an assault at Restaurant Green Forest, was wounded and one of the guests, Dr Spencer Reid, who is also a federal agent.

- What can you tell us about the criminals?

JJ - Preliminarily, determinanos that are disorganized and unstable, so he asks the citizens of Las Vegas, especially to small business owners, be alert for any movement. We know they are 3 men, who, according to the testimonies of the hostages, driving a blue 2001 Toyota Echo.

Excuse me, how is the agent?

JJ - He came out of surgery a few hours ago, is stable for now. Thanks

Sam - I shot a federal ...? Hahahaha ... I shot a FEDERAL! ... died but is still alive ...

Sam out of the car and runs to the store ...

Sam - Blake, Blake ...

Blake - Sam are you doing here? We had talked!

Sam - federal Era, Blake, the guy I shot him, was federal

Blake - Ohhh WHAT! Come out now!

Sam - No, why? What did I do?

Blake - Do not argue, let Sam, by God!

George - What is wrong with you! Everyone in the store is watching!

Sam - survived, the guy who shot him, is alive, and it was federal ...

- Excuse me, are scaring my customers. I ask you to please go ...

Sam - YOU! WANT us out ...

Blake - Sam, just get out of here ...

Sam - Make me out

George - YOU DO INSANE, LOW GUN

Sam - TELL ME AHH AHHH COME WANT us out!

Blake - SAM BASTA!

Within seconds, all were shouting and chaos ... Sam shot the store owner. It was a security officer who tried to pull his gun regulation, but Blake pulled out his gun as well, and ordered him to let her down, at the bottom there was a woman with two small children, and two girls, three dependents, also near the door, a pair of sisters and their cousin, who ran away. Sam saw them and shot them as they ran through the parking lot to the street, one of them was hit, the others were unharmed.

* * *

H - One of them heard the press conference you gave in the morning, and so acted?

JJ - which was actually called Sam, the other two tried to control the situation, but they got out of hand

M - I guess then it was Sam Campbell who sent the note

G - do you notice?

Elle -Reads ...

JJ - Looking for an agent?

G - It is obvious that in a crisis

H - Schizophrenic and armed, is not a good combination.

M - can appeal to his two companions, they do not agree with what happens

Elle - but his brother will not be ready to deliver

JJ - Whatever you decide, do it now. Has 9 hostages and at least one injured

M - Sorry ...

Elle - something happen?

M - I do not know, give me a minute

Morgan left the team, and afraid answered his phone ...

Dr Gabes - Good, Morgan agent?

M - If I am ...

Dr Gabes - I am the doctor who is attending Spencer Reid. Unfortunately we had complications

M - do you mean?

Dr Gabes - Spencer suffered an acute hemolytic reaction.

M - Sorry!

Dr Gabes - His body did not accept one of the transfusions were administered. It's as if your body is attacking itself. The immune system reacts almost immediately, attacking and breaking the transfused red blood cells.

M - But why is that?

Dr Gabes - It is very hard to say, it is usually because the blood was administered with the wrong blood type, but is not the case, they are very rare and difficult cases to predict, agent.

M - And now, what the treatment will be?

Dr Gabes - depend on the clinical conditions presenting Spencer go, for the moment, high fever, irregular heartbeat and hypoxemia, are already taking it, but could have other complications such as hypotension, renal insufficiency and failure cardiopulmonal ... Hello, is there?

M - Yeah, I'm here ... You need to be with him?

Dr Gabes - Listen, we are doing everything possible for him, we will take care, do not worry.

M - I thank you, and ask him to please let me know anything.

Masters - Ok, went and 25 minutes, right?

G - One suspect is schizophrenic, he was who he shot Reid yesterday and who caused all this mess.

H - We can attest to the conscience of the other two.

Masters - Avalar it? God, ARE CRIMINALS!

G - Yes, yes, they are, but according to two witnesses, Sam Campbell lost control in the shop and started shooting like crazy. No doubt it was him who shot the woman who dated the sheet.

JJ - Morgan, something happened?

M - Dr just called Gabes, Reid has a crisis ...

Elle - Hey, guys, is moving ... Son of ...

The officers and agents on the scene, looked stunned, as one of the suspects out with a girl of about 9 years in arms, and with the gun pointed her head, using it as a human shield.

Sam - HELLO GENTLEMEN ... I TOLD ONE HOUR! GOOD HERE HAVE MY FIRST VICTIM, AND YET I SEE MY AGENT!

G - SAM CAMPBELL! AM JASON GIDEON, FBI ...

Sam - NO, NO, YOU DO NOT WANT ... QUERO A WOMAN ... THE RADIO ... HAVE 5 MINUTES OR NEXT TRIP IS BETWEEN SWEET EYES.

Inside the store, the hostages held a terrified mother who finfructuosamente struggled to get his girl. The hostages were sitting on the floor in front of the door if a SWAT team entered, they would be the first victims. Blake watched them, and George watched in horror what was happening outside.

George - Blake, we must stop this madness, your brother will kill us

Blake - And you want me to do? Tell me! You've seen the not reason!

George - I think it is best that we give Blake, the three

Blake - NO ... George, I will not go back to prison, well, Sam will go to a sanatorium ...

George - If we do not do something, they'll kill us.

Blake - Prefieron dying to go back to that hell!

George - Blake God, look at these people really are willing to kill them!

Blake - What's wrong with George? Sam is right, you are a hypocrite, I have to remind you what you did?

George - was a mistake and I'm sorry, I told you a million times Blake, but we're talking about children, innocent people, one thing is stealing, and quite another to kill people. Tell me, you're actually willing to kill for the follies of your brother? Tell me Sam, you want me to come this agent?

Sam - It's My Business, George. Your still yours.

George - No, Sam, it's over, I will not continue this bloody game you started. I retire!

Blake - George, think what you do, you're ready to go back to prison?

George - I will not be part of this Blake, God responds, used a child as a human shield!

Sam - Well, if you want ...

Elle - hear that?! Shots!

JJ - Oh my God, can not be ...

Masters - was too, WARNING PREPARE, WE ENTERED A MINUTE ...

G - Wait, no movement

Sam Cambpell goes again, the girl. No wound is

Sam - LES HAVE GOOD NEWS: AN IDIOT GAVE THEM OVER HALF HOUR TIME, good use of it, AND SEND TO AGENT.

Elle - What could have happened?

G - Whatever it is, we've got more time, detective, maybe we can get the hostages without losing more lives, just let us work

JJ - I think the only option is for me to go

H - No, that's not an option

JJ - Hotch is willing to kill that child, we must do

Elle - can not risk losing

JJ - will not risk my back will not take care of you? Gideon, 4 weeks ago Reid sent unarmed to confront a psychotic, because I do not ...

M - ENOUGH! JJ, you're not, period. Masters is right. We are thinking too much, the fact is that this man is not doing this for schizophrenia, enjoys doing harm, for him this is a game and wants JJ to have control over it. So the only way to stop that is the surprise factor. Listen ... Hotch you asked me earlier if I could with this, I told you so, but I lied, my mind is at this time with Reid, like you. We are nervous, cansandos in shock and emotionally involved. MY opinion is that we should allow the SWAT team take charge and give them all the support.

G - When JJ and Elle were in danger, we were focused because we had at least the hope that they might be good, but now one of us is fighting for his life for no reason, and that is affecting us, we accept it or not .

That said, the team agreed to give control of the operation to Masters. They were not sure what the results would, however, Morgan was right about something, sometimes, the best help you can give is to step aside.

SWAT - According to the plans, the structure has a ramp on the roof, we can use the next floor down, in and ambush them from behind.

Masters - Snipers have indicated that the hostages sitting on the floor in front of the door.

H - The being used as shields

SWAT - Four of my men entered through the roof when entering Team 2 will come forward before firing first ensure the hostages.

M - I would go with Team 2, if there is no problem.

SWAT - Experienced?

M - Yes, I was part of a SWAT team a few years ago, and the bomb squadron.

SWAT - Well, then let's go.

Within 15 minutes all the men were in their positions, were a matter of seconds, a signal and start operation.

Blake saw his brother, stroking the hair of the girl still had not let go, even when George shot twice in the head. The corpse of his former partner was limp at his side. The hostages made no sound, they were already resigned. Meanwhile, Sam hummed a nursery rhyme to comfort the girl.

Blake - What is that? You hear it?

Sam - Son steps ... They will go through the roof

Blake - Hell, you're standing against the door ...

Sam - Let Blake, kill us anyway ...

Blake - No, Sam out of here ... Look ... listen you did nothing, brother, I tell you obligé, I killed all those men and will leave your spare ...

Sam - I'll never be free Blake ... Not since that day ...

Blake - Please Sam, I need you to concentrate on me ...

Sam - I need you to accept ... Tell me, you pretend Blake? Look what you're doing! Are you willing to die to those people after that you have prayed for their lives!

The two brothers were silent. Sam held the hand of his brother, Blake pleading look in his reading that he had decided long ago to stop fighting.

Blake - LISTEN, LEAVE ALL, FAST ... HEAR NO, GET OUT OF HERE

Sam - NOW AFTER I CHANGE MY OPINION, OUT!

The hostages did not understand what was happening, but stood up and ran out the door. The computer where Morgan was surprised to see the scene. The head of the operation ordered to take a minute to see if the suspects out ...

Blake sat next to his brother. Sam rarely spoke of what had happened, something that even now his older brother made her feel guilty.

Sam - It was not your fault, brother, what he did to me, it was not your fault.

Blake - Do not care enough ... I should be aware ...

Sam - Maybe, or maybe you should have been more drunk and womanizer, ja ... you did not have a life, however I could do better, but I did not. You were the best friend, brother, was because the damn Rivas, ended up in prison. I deserved everything that happened to me, but not you, Blake, you were always right.

Blake - Yes, but no help, people do not distinguish between incorrect or dishonest when you have criminal history, no wonder why or whom, just where or when.

Sam - you know, enjoy these days, it was really exciting.

Blake - Come on Sam, what we did, what we did ...

Sam - We had no choice ... Blake the only way I had to defend myself was shock because you never gave you more opportunity to work. We were marked since mom died, since that damn me ... I want this to end, you know?

Blake embraced his brother. In a bizarre and perverse way, I knew that Sam had been the victim of cruelty, and that made him a murderer too. But still his brother. Maybe he was right, maybe it was time to end it all.

SWAT - Ok, ready, 10 seconds to go ...

One shot, then another. The SWAT team entered immediately. The bodies of the two brothers lay on the ground next to his other victims.

* * *

In the waiting room, the team talked to the strange conclusion that case.

H - I do not understand, all they did, theft, violation Reid, kidnapping in the store, to finish killing makes no sense.

Elle - were in complete chaos, especially Sam

JJ - Talk to Garcia few minutes ago. In Sam Campbell records a charge that he made at age 13 against his stepfather abuse, but was removed appears. After that, Sam turned aggressive, reaching his first arrest ... Perhaps his behavior was caused by what he lived and not schizophrenia

G - We will never know what happened there, what matters is that they can not do more damage. That's a win.

H - No Jason, it is not

G - What do you mean?

H - The team lost its way, we started to spin, we did a profile of the subject or we reach concrete conclusions.

Elle - Let Hotch, do not exaggerate ...

H - I do not, but we should evaluate our performance, not only wins, also the mistakes and learn from them, we can not afford this to happen again.

M - Sorry ...

The four agents observed Morgan away and call ...

JJ - I never saw so badly Morgan ...

Elle - He'll be fine, just give it time and hope that Reid recovers.

PG - Hello, my adonis chocolate, something new?

M-No, not yet. We're still waiting ...

PG - Think positive, at least those bastards will not hurt.

M - That's not enough for me García ... I want to see that is well ...

PG - I'll be, baby, you just have to give it time ... you'll see.

M - Here comes the doctor, I will put the speaker you hear ...

PG - Oki ...

Dr Gabes - Hello, Morgan agent ..

M - Hi doctor, something new?

Dr Gabes - Well, we stabilize the pressure and oxygen, however, still has a fever. 10 minutes ago reacted ...

PG - SERIOUSLY. HOW IS SAID WHAT?

Everyone turned to see Morgan surprised to your ...

M - Yes, she's my friend Garcia, Doctor, do not know if she remembers ...

Dra - clear Ohh yes, it was she who called my personal phone to give him information about his friend, proved very ... convincing ... Indeed, as he knew that it was my phone?

PG - It's a long story, doc. But doctor, right?

Dr Gabes - I was a little confused, but that's normal. He complained of much pain, so that's the gunshot wound, such as hemolytic reaction. We gave him pain medication and we went back to sleep.

H - And now, what is the next step?

Dr Gabes - still receive medication to end treatment. We must wait and evolves in the next 12 hours, but I have good expectations

JJ - we can see it?

Dra - Yes, but can only be a brief moment all also must be specially equipped with the danger of suffering from any infection. In his condition would be dangerous.

M - One of us could stay with him accompanying him at night?

Dra - Could be, we'll see how it reacts in the next three hours.

Each was entering the room, and saw a fever Reid flushed and sweaty. But although they saw all decayed, had renewed faith and start his colleague would be fine.

Elle - Who will stay ...

M - I'm staying ... I say ... I'll take anything, I call.

JJ - Okay, Morgan, if he wakes up, tell him we miss him.

H - you sure you do not need to rest ...

M - No, the only thing I need is for him to recover. Also, when they wounded, who called was my, that makes me feel responsible. When they return to Quantico?

H - Tomorrow morning, for now, we're going to rest, and before going to the airport pass here. I suppose you want to stay, no?

M - You guess right, I hope that there is no problem?

H - Do not worry, the circumstances warrant, if we could, we would all ...

M - I know, and that Reid will understand too.

H - Well, see you then.

It took three hours. Morgan waited patiently. The doctor had told him he had to wait like Reid reacted with drugs, because in his state, was dangerous infection.

Jacky Enf - Hello, Agent Morgan ... sorry ... Agent Morgan.

M - Mmm ... ohhh ... sorry, I think I fell asleep ... something happened ... okay ...

Jacky Enf - Yes, the doctor sent me for you, the patient has responded positively to treatment and the doctor approved accompany you in the room, if you like can happen to me, I will give gloves, gown and hat.

It was already 2:15 am Reid was still they sleeping, but his temperature had dropped. Breathing normally and palpitations were a little slow, but steady. For the first time since he had started all this, Morgan felt he was going to end well. As I watched the sleeping genius, I kept remembering ...

M - You know genius, you and I have had our moments, see you struggle to blow out the candles on your birthday, it's definitely something I will not forget ...

M - Come Elle, shows a good picture of his face

Elle - Make a wish!

M - Come on man! Blows guy blows! Harder!

Elle - Let Reid!

JJ - Son candles joke, Spence. Come back on!

M - Ohhhh, Mom to the rescue!

JJ - Mom?

M - But nothing like the second or third time, it was! you failed your exam ...

Elle - Reid failed his exam.

G - You can try again in 2 weeks.

Elle - Yes, but ashamed, do not mention it.

G - Yes, we will not.

M - Not a word.

M - That day you came with scowl ...

M - Hey ... We are all here for you ... Seriously ... If you ever need anything ... Phhhhsss ... As the whistle sounds.

M - I have to admit, the joke was not heavy ...? But two days later showed me that with or without a weapon, you were an agent capable ... Always have been, from the beginning ...

M - Really Reid, you risk too, were not armed, if he had listened to you, then ...

R - The would not exist, and speak no more, you have a deep wound, let me hold your wound to stop the bleeding a little ...

M - Let me, I need your help.

G - Morgan, grateful that someone cares about you.

M - You are exaggerating, is not as deep.

R - Well I will not touch you, but at least shut up a few minutes, you really are a nuisance

M - Ja, I should ... you know, right? I ... I got carried away by anger, I felt confused and hurt. What I mean is that ... God! No because it is so difficult ... You have no idea how much you've changed me, kid ... I need to hear ... whatever ... that was? Many species of living exist? ...

R - Mmmm ... there ... described to date around 1.75 million ... although it is estimated that there are between 5 and 50 million ... mmm ... considering that every day thousands of new species are discovered ... Why the question?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I love you**

Little had thrilled Derek Morgan, as well as the voice of Reid at the time. He felt an indescribable relief, and smiled ... Reid opened his eyes with difficulty, breathing with some difficulty, but was conscious.

M - Reid finally ... you can not imagine as missed hearing ... -

R - What happened? Where am I? Ahhh ...

M - Reid No, do not get up ...! Okay, do you have?

R - P. .. I feel pain ... Morgan, what happened?

M - You are fired, you were in a restaurant, and assaulted him, tried to call for help, but I discovered ...

R - Si ... I remember ... were ... three men ... God! ...

M - call the nurse ...

R - No, wait ... We're in Vegas then ... injuring someone else, had had several clients ... Smote ...? How are you?

M - Reid, quiet, you just wounded you ...

R - How long?

M - It was 28 hours ago, but do not worry, no longer do more harm

R - They were caught?

M - Yeah, the whole team came to Las Vegas, try to help, well, it's a long story ...

R - all came ...? I have not seen ...

M - They were early but were asleep, come in the morning ... You want something, you do not look comfortable.

R - I'm thirsty ... and it hurts ... but it's nothing, really ... did not kill anyone, right?

M-Hey, do not talk about it now, the better is rest.

R - No. .. I would not, I ... I have to apologize ...

M - Reid, no, do not ...

R - I have to ... Sorry Morgan, I ... you made a mistake, I was not just ...

M - So, you do not get tired of apologizing! Listen carefully Spencer, you do not have to apologize to me, it's the opposite. I was stubborn and spiteful, tried by all means to fix this problem for weeks, and I did all the hard ...

R - You were right ...

M - No. I did not. You know, it's always hard for me to trust people, I have always questioned the loyalty of the people, as with Gideon.

R - What do you mean?

M - Well I thought before he was unreliable, it bothered me as practically idolized and was convinced that sooner or later I was going to disappoint, and in the end, it was me who did it. Was cruel and I apologize for that.

R - Well, that you thought ... if it is a stupidity ..

M-Why? ...

R - ... first because I did not idolize Gideon, respect him, mmmm ... but he's not you. Did not accompany me on Christmas Eve to not be alone, not pulled out of a horrible place as long as I was safe and led to one of their apartments without telling me, so as not to embarrass ...

M - A moment like ...

R - ... and is not aware of what I do or say, do not discuss or advise me if you think I make a mistake. What I mean is that this ... conflict, if you can call it that, does not exceed by a little or much you've given me these months ...

M-Ja ... uauuu ... Since when did you learn about the apartment?

R - Not long ago, and quoting Garcia, do not ask what you do not want to know ... mmmm ...

M - not you feel tired?

R - A little ... So is forgotten ...

M - Sure ...

Reid smiled. Reid was slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Finally, I had found the peace he needed. However, Morgan watched and remembered the last conversation with him ... 'I love you', I had said, 'I love you'. Will you not remember that? Or was the blow he received? Maybe he was not in his right mind ... At the time, Morgan felt an inexplicable sadness. I was happy to see him well, I knew this would come, but something inside him broke. That's when I heard a small, mild snoring. He laughed inside, and resigned himself. At least he was alive, the not having it lost was a blessing. He took her hand and stroked her fingers, confusion was gone, I knew what I felt, and although it was strange, and perhaps, a feeling that could never express, at least for the first time was an illusion and it was nice. He moved his hand and kissed it tenderly.

M - Rest, cute boy, see you tomorrow.

* * *

Jacky Enf - Agent Morgan ... Agent Morgan ...

M - Mmmm ... oh, sorry ... I always think it is asleep.

Jacky Enf - Yeah, do not worry. Let's move to Spencer to recovery ...

M - Ok, last night he woke up, was talking ...

Jacky Enf - How was it?

M - He said he felt pain, but not much, was lively.

Jacky Enf - That's a good sign, the doctor will come in a few minutes, if you like can wait outside, while we prepare the transfer of Spencer.

M-Sure, thanks.

Morgan saw for a few seconds the young man was still asleep, his breathing better and had better color. When leaving the room, the doctor noted, signing some files, and approached.

Dr Gabes - Morning agent, as is my patient?

M - Very well, woke up and chatted.

Dr Gabes - is a good sign, pass a while ago to check it ...

M - I would have aroused

Dr Gabes - No, all that happened was better than sleep. Well, her condition improved markedly, it appears we could counter the effects of the hemolytic reaction, and the wound is healing well. I'm still concerned about your level of oxygen in the blood, but no longer have a fever, and that's a big improvement. We'll have a recovery, there will be 48 hours at least.

M - I thank you for everything, Doc.

Dr Gabes - pleasure. The transfer will last at least an hour because no fail and breakfast.

M - Thanks, I will.

It was 7:05 am so they marked Garcia, but then heard a melody of "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen. Only knew a woman able to put that piece as your mobile ringtone ...

PG - Ohhh, my heart finally arrive! How are you? It aroused? What did he say?

M - Hey, García, quiet. Yes, woke up this morning and chatted

PG - But why did not you call?!

M - It was 2 in the morning García, plus he was very tired.

PG - At that time, came on the plane. Well then did well to come to me.

M - But you did, and work?

PG - I brought my laptop, also I do not think they go for another case today, if you have not even left Las Vegas. Well, when we see it?

M - are passing to recovery, the doctor said that could happen in an hour, I was going to take some time to have breakfast, I'll buy you a coffee.

PG - Come on honey, I'll gladly accept it.

* * *

In the hotel, tired and sleepy Elle opens the door, which is played insistently.

Elle - WHAT!

JJ - Well, someone did not wake up for good!

Elle - Oh sorry JJ raisin'm finishing enlist.

JJ - Ok, Garcia just called me, said that Reid dawned much better, are moving to recovery at this time.

Elle - Thank God ... Hell! Where is my other shoe!

JJ - Mmm ... behind the table!

Elle - Ohhh ... how do you?

JJ - do you mean?

Elle - We work the same hours, at the same time we got to the hotel, slept the same amount of time, and your time you are beatiful and i am a mess.

JJ - Ja ... not talk nonsense, you look good ... Knock on the door ...

Elle - I'm ... mmm ... after that, you are kind, almost out of the blue, when I want you to kick the first idiot that put me in front (open the door, and ...) ... ohhh ... hello Hotch.

Hotch - Mmm hello. Are you ready?

Elle - Give me a minute, my briefcase!

JJ - Here is ...

Elle - Ok ... my gun, put it where!

JJ - I put it in your briefcase ...

Elle - Ok ... and ...

JJ - The credentials too, and wallet.

Elle - I'm wearing?

JJ - Mmm ... I think so.

Elle - Well ... I'm ready, let's go guys.

Hotch and JJ watched Elle walking toward the elevator.

Hotch - That was ... something disturbing.

JJ - And that you've never shared a room with her.

* * *

Dr Gabes - How you felt, Spencer?

R - Well, I'm a bit of a pain ... Jacky explained what happened to me ... Thank you for your support.

Dr Gabes - Thanks, but that's my job.

R - You went further than that.

Dr Gabes - Well, I must admit I had a lot of pressure ...

R - What does that mean?

Dr Gabes - Well, your friend, not Garcia? I called my cell and asked me to report anything that happened, besides the Morgan agent is not removed from you.

R - Really?

Dr Gabes - Yeah, just a couple of hours left, I think to stop criminals, but returned and was not separated from you, so far, I asked him to go to breakfast. You're lucky to have friends like

R - I know, thank you doctor.

Dr Gabes - I keep doing the rounds. Whatever you need, press the button. Jacky will be checking it every hour. I will come in the afternoon.

* * *

Like a good profiler, Reid watched every detail of your new room the same color as the walls above, was more comfortable. Opposite the bed was a sofa, next to a table with a lamp, a window, but from his position he could not see what was behind it. A door, which was probably the bathroom. The white and clean, in order, sheets a quiet, comfortable ... and boring. I had not read that, I was alone with his thoughts, but then the door opened.

JJ - Can?

R - Hey!

JJ - Spence, thank God, how you feel?

R - Better, I guess

Elle - gave us quite a scare, Reid. Do not do it again, will you?

R - Well, I'll see what I can do, but no promises.

H - Well, that will do, and that's an order

R-Hey, Hotch, Gideon.

G - How do you feel?

R - A little sore, but fine, thanks ... throughout

G - You have nothing to thank

* * *

M - Ahhh that coffee I fell great. Ahhhhh ...

PG - you look really tired

M - Yeah, but I'm fine.

PG - Well ... managed to solve "that"?

M - Fine, I think

PG - I'm glad none was the same. Now, all is well, I'll not say that was what was going through your mind.

M - do you mean?

PG - Come on Derek, the reaction was yours ... strange

M - I was worried Garcia. In addition, there was the problem we had, and that I have called you to apologize to me, I mix a lot of emotions, that was it

PG - Yes, you can. You know, if I did not know I have this gallant front, could have sworn I felt something for him, much deeper than friendship.

M - Garcia, he's ... is not how to tell

PG - I know what it is, it happens to me too.

M - Really?

PG - Sure! Is normal, we are together so long, they no longer see ourselves as colleagues, rather like a family. You know? For me that Reid is restless and sweet little brother, to be protected against monsters and bitches of this world

M - Hahaha ... Yeah, I guess. And if we follow that idea of yours then that would be the other?

PG - Well, JJ is ... Reid's twin sister

M - How?

PG - If, think, are almost the same age, both are adorable, but she inherited the flamboyant and fun part, and Reid intellectual and emotional.

M - Ok, and Elle?

PG - It's the big sister ... stubborn as a goat, rebellious and completely loyal. Hotch is the older brother, who has had to shoulder all the responsibility, and they sure did not date much in high school. And of course, Gideon, is our fun although paragraph uncle, whom we do not see a lot, and always lost in their reasoning and logic.

M - And you and me?

PG - We loved, we are kindred spirits, different sides of the same coin. Whatever happens, nothing will separate us.

M - You're such a poet.

PG - Oh, honey, I was born inspired.

* * *

Garcia had the ability to make him laugh. It had become his confidant, but tell her feelings for Reid? No, it could not, at least not yet, That was an issue that would have to handle alone. He could not risk the stability and dynamics of the team, but even more, her relationship with him. It was certain that the slip of genius had been hit product he received. Besides, I was used to not exteriozar your feelings, so it would not be difficult to keep.

PG - Oh wow, this place is full ... Oh God, Reid!

R - What! What Happens!

PG - God! Look at your beautiful baby face! You made those damned!

R - Baby Face?!

M - Garcia, it's just a hit, already had several ...

PG - Yes, but not with so many stitches!

JJ - Come García, is not so bad

R - And that you have not seen the bullet ...

PG - NO! Nor do I see it ... Oh, sweet, I knew you should not go that far!

H - Garcia, simply, the overwhelm

PG - Lord, understand that I'm like the mama bear!

Elle - So mama bear going to need some soothing ... seize that are in a hospital

PG - Haha, very funny.

Jacky Enf - Sorry, but the patient should rest. Time check is 4:00 p.m.

JJ - good Ohhh, we gotta go then

R - You return to Quantico?

H - I'm afraid so, but we are awaiting further do not you stay single

M - I hope you do not mind my company ...

R - Nonsense

PG - Well, honey, take care, I'll call to see you're well

JJ - Beware, Spence, try to rest

R - I will

Elle - Mmmm ... I guess ... I have to say anything, since everyone is looking at me ...

R - Elle is not necessary.

Elle - No, it's not, but ... Reid I can order?

R - Sure, whatever you want

Elle - Do not get to risk as you did ...

R - Elle had to do something ...

Elle - I'm not berating, but it was a scare you gave us. Remember you are not alone ... also, you can not imagine how unbearable it gets Garcia when something happens ...

PG - Shut up

R - Jaja ... okay, thanks Elle

JJ - Well, not wanting to say anything, you talked too.

M - Yes, I think Greenaway is softening agent.

Elle - Say that again, and you and I have problems.

H - Well I heard the nurse. Reid, see you in Quantico

R - Thank you, sir ... Hey, Morgan, is not necessary ...

M - Eeeee ... Just do I stay informed, do not think you can get rid of me, sleep, see you later

R - Thanks, Morgan

G - Reid, before I go ...

R - did not call my parents, right?

G - No, I did not

R - Phew ... Thanks Gideon

G - See you soon.

* * *

_Opening his eyes, noted that Reid was in another room, it was not the window, or the couch, or table, only the table. He was not connected to any machine. He straightened up and walked to the door. In the corridors there was nobody, not nurses, doctors, patients or relatives. He started walking, looking for something, but did not know what it was. Down the hall, looked at a person, a man. She ran toward him. He grabbed his arm and made him again._

_M - Hey, pretty boy, I love you ..._

Reid opened his eyes suddenly, I was back in the previous quarter, but was not feeling well. Started choking, I could not breathe. He strove to do, and began to hurt the wound, felt her heart going a mile a minute, trying to help, but could not speak. It took the neck, the effort was killing him. The nurse came in a few seconds, tried to calm him, but did not respond, she called the doctor immediately. The cardiac monitor showed an increase in pressure, began to feel dizzy and started correrle tears

While all this was happening in his mind a scene repeated over and over again ...

_R - Mmmm ... Morgan, hello ..._

_M - Reid, you okay? You sound strange ..._

_R - ahhh ... if only ... I'm just ... tired ... you know ... I wanted to apologize to you ..._

_M - Hey, what happened ..._

_R - ... I love you ..._

Dr Gabes - Spencer, hear me, Spencer? What happened, Jacky?

Jacky Enf - No, he was good when he was with his friends, he fell asleep and suddenly woke up in that state.

Finally, Dr Gabes administered a sedative. Reid began to fall asleep. But before he fell in the darkness, and repeated the same _'What did I do, what I did!'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Soap Opera Star**

Reid had 15 minutes sedated , the nurse removed the bandage to check the wound in his abdomen. The previous effort made the wound opening. His temperature had risen , and their blood pressure. At that time, the doctor comes .

Jacky Enf - Doctor, look ...

Dr Gabes - His wound is bleeding and flushed , though it seems that the damage is internal , do not want to risk it. Its temperature ?

Jacky Enf - is at 100.5 ° , making just 2 hours was 99 ° . Its pressure is 160 over 100

Dr Gabes - Mmm ... that will irrigate the wound , review and re-suturing , given this drug to regulate your blood pressure , and ... for fever.

Jacky Enf - Will further surgery be necessary ?

Dr Gabes - can not risk , is still the danger of a clot. Examine the wound, I hope there is another complication. Call Oliver , to prepare an operating room.

Jacky Enf - Very good doctor, with permission.

The doctor returns to cover the wound , and watches his patient. It was strange, for a couple of hours talking and laughing , her vital signs were normal . ' What was it that happened to you ? '

Morgan enters his room. Throw your keys, cell phone and wallet on the table , and leans back . He was tired but calm . He had left the team at the airport. Hotch told him he was going to make some moves to give him a medical leave Reid , and not have to touch your holiday period , while Morgan would be a license for the rest of the week in Las Vegas with genius . That calmed him a little. When he began to fall asleep , his cell phone rang . Seeing who it was , he felt a tug on his chest and answered

Dr Gabes - Agent Morgan, had a complication

M - How a complication ? He okay?

It took 15 minutes off of your room , get to the hospital and meet with Dr Gabes , who was about to enter surgery

Dr Gabes - which had , I would call a panic attack

M - Panic !

Dr Gabes - If you could not breathe , his blood pressure rose at once, and its temperature , not reacting to what we said, was staring ... We had to sedate him , but the effort was led to a break in the gunshot wound . So we must ensure that internally is fine. We're on medication for fever and regularle pressure

M - But I do not understand , why a panic attack ?

Dr Gabes - do not know, the nurse had left him asleep , he was fine, his vital signs were normal , but for some reason collapsed.

M - You may have been a nightmare ... he had problems with them a few weeks ago , they were very strong , apparently. I can see it?

Dr Gabes - will pass by to take him to surgery ... See , there you bring

Reid was unconscious on the stretcher. He was flushed with fever. His chest rose and fell heavily. Morgan did not understand what had happened .

Dr Gabes - Well, take him ... Agent , if no other mishap gonna last at least an hour in the operating room .

M - Thank you Doctor.

While working on a report Hotch and Gideon read, following closely Elle Garcia ...

PG - Ok , what happens ?

Elle - I ask myself ?

PG - 're seeing

Elle - is a crime ?

JJ - Girls ...

PG - want something , no? drop it

Elle - What exactly happens between Reid and Morgan ?

PG - And why do you ask me?

Elle - Because you know all ... You're not the " sacred oracle of knowledge" !

PG - Well are friends , good friends , that's all

JJ - Mmm ... I do not know , I've never seen Morgan and another , even you

Elle - Yes, I think there's something fishy

PG - I think you are exaggerating ... Oh , speak of the devil , look who's calling ... Hi honey , I thought you were sleeping ... HOW? BUT WHAT HAPPENED ? ...

JJ - What up, Garcia ? Is Reid?

PG - But the doctor said ... ?

Elle - García ... give me ...

PG - Hey ! GIVE ME MY PHONE

Elle - CALM DOWN , I'M PUTTING THE SPEAKER ! Usually , Hotch , Gideon come ...

JJ - Now if Derek , what happened?

M - had a crisis, began to choke , how could not breathe , did much effort and the wound was opened, he was taken to surgery again ...

H - But he was fine when we left ?

M - says the nurse left him asleep , and their signs were normal , but ... I do not know what happened .

PG - God should have stayed with you, at least you were not alone

M - Nothing had been achieved, whatever happened , it would have happened anyway

G - He's in surgery then?

M - Yes, going there right now

PG - do you feel honey?

M - I'm fine García ... just worried ... look, I 'm hanging up ok , whatever the call immediately.

JJ - we will be watching .

PG - Goodbye honey

After hanging up , there was an awkward silence.

H - All we are concerned about Reid , but he's strong , he achieved out .

PG - I do not understand why this happens

G - He will succeed

Hotch and Gideon are removed, while the girls accompanying silent.

Elle - you know , the first time I saw Reid thought I could break in half ...

JJ - That you did not see when he entered last year ...

PG - Do not do that ...

JJ - Things García thing ?

PG - Do not talk about him as if he were already

JJ looked when he saw his bloodshot eyes friend. Elle took the hand of the analyst in his and smiled .

Elle - You're right, everything will be fine ... Now, why do not you go into the hospital database , anything that happens , we'll know quickly.

JJ - Elle not give you ideas ...

Dr Gabes - Agent Mogan ...

M - Doctor , I think at this point, and I can call Morgan to dry , as I was ...

Dr Gabes - I have good news , fortunately there were no more tearing , irrigate and close it without mishap . Now, under the pressure but its temperature remains high ...

M - What is that?

Dr Gabes - it is quite possible for the hemolytic reaction had yesterday , however , we can not skimp , you 're doing tests to rule out causes for the moment , is stable. They're taking him to his room, can see it in a while .

G - I call your mother ...

H - Excuse me?

R - Reid refused to call his mother, but you can not hide something.

H - Jason , he will be fine

G - How do you know? Aaron , I'm estranged from my son, but if something happened to him I would want to know

H - Yes, but not about Steve , and Reid made a decision , you must respect it. Look, we're ... nervous , Jason. No speculate , try to be calm .

It had been three hours since the end of the second intervention Reid. Morgan had been updated and the team, and was con'el genius in his room. He had not yet awakened. Was constantly checked by the nurse , but no major change in their status . Morgan felt tired and dejected . I did not understand the reason for this new crisis , a few hours ago, I was encouraged . Reid had the habit of hiding their ailments, but this did not seem to be the case.

M - do not understand why you have to go through so much ...

The minutes passed , and as I walked the clock, increasing the anxiety of Morgan. But at the same time, he was tired , he had been unable to sleep, and that was already seeping into him, was slowly losing the war against sleep .

When he finally seduced by Orpheus, Reid began to awaken . I felt pain, is also sick. He began to feel chills . Turning his head , he saw Morgan sitting on a chair next to her, just like yesterday. But this time , he felt anguish at the sight. It was his friend, one of the people he trusted most , therefore, was afraid to lose him for that slip . I mean, he was Derek Morgan, an alpha male specimen worthy of a conqueror. Despite having beautiful feelings for Morgan, he would be just a friend . When Ethan what happened , although it was uncomfortable , he could handle that feelings were not involved , but now he felt a hurricane of emotions , just for the sake of saying that phrase.

M - Mmmm ... Hey , Reid ... you awake

R - Mmm ... hello

M - How do you feel ?

R - Well ... though , I feel more pain ... And I 'm a little dizzy ...

M - The doctor had told me that earlier crisis , what happened?

R - I ... I did not feel well ... I had a bad dream ... 's all.

M - you sure it's just that ?

R - Yes, of course ... You should go to the hotel to rest these tired.

M - Forget it, I'm not leaving until you are sure you're okay

R - I'm fine, really ... Morgan ... when I was wounded ... what did we talk on the phone?

M - Well, you asked for forgiveness , and were very weak, almost like I could not understand .

R - Ahhh ... then ... I hardly spoke .

M - Yeah, why ?

R - Nothing ... wanted to be sure ... I do not remember much of that night

M - So , you had a bad dream about what happened that night?

R - No, I dreamed otherwise.

M - Well, but since these quiet ?

R - Yes, I am ... thanks

M - I'm glad ... look , I have to tell the nurse that you are aware , I will come according

At the time, Morgan mechanically took the hand of the young , but immediately got up and left . Closing the door , Morgan leaned over her . Not remember. I had no idea what he had said. Maybe it was better this way , he thought. If you remember , there was no need for clarification . ' Will be able to handle it, no matter what I feel , as I do not miss at all ,' he thought .

The young man felt a strange sensation throughout his body. Normally not seek physical contact , but that touch was warm, almost pleasant. Perhaps, in the end, that conversation had not actually existed, but was caused by the trauma they had lived , mixed with his feelings for Morgan. In the end, his unconscious had played tricks on him . ' Just as well , I can control it, the important thing is not to lose entirely .'

After three days , Reid had evolved positively. His vital signs were normal , the wound healed , and except for the persistent anemia, was stable. No more crises occurred as above, so the genius they expected that at any moment he was discharged . Morgan , as promised, remained aware of their status , was with him almost all day , a privilege that had been assigned the dra Gabes and nurses , who were moved by the agent concerned for his friend. And of course , brown paid them with his gallant and friendly way to deal . Meanwhile, Reid enjoyed seeing him flirt with each, and the face of Garcia figured if I saw live . But the next day was 24 , and although Morgan enjoyed having around , did not want to lose another Eve with him. So he devised a way for Morgan could be with his family at this time .

R - Morgan, pass me the phone , I think it is ringing.

M - Yeah , pretty boy

R - Alo ... hello ... do well, if we 're both ... Ok .

M - Who was that?

R - My Christmas present to you

M - Really?

R - If , at any time enter that door ...

Morgan again surprised to see the door , and then went almost, a tornado.

PG - SURPRISE ! Merry Christmas, came Colacha !

Garcia, beautifully dressed in a Santa costume striking , and various gift bags, entered the room , and the first thing I did was hug the dark

PG - Ohh , honey , I missed you so much!

M - Garcia , what a surprise ! Why did not you tell me you were coming? I would have picked up at the airport !

PG - And miss the look of surprise , ever! And you, my sweet , how are you?

R - Much better, and I can not straighten me in two .

M - Yes, but better not try it , ok .

PG - Morgan is right after we spent those two scares you, it is best that you take it easy. When you release ?

R - Well, I hope for after 25 , but I can not fly.

PG - Well, that's no problem , I'll find a way to have fun these days

M - And say fun , baby girl ...

R - Oh , no. Fun. See, Garcia is not your present .

M - Oh no? Then ?

R - What did you bring?

PG - Of course honey, I got here , love

Garcia gives a red envelope with a small golden loop in the corner . Morgan missed notes , and opened it.

M - What's this ?

R - is a plane ticket , tomorrow you're going to Chicago.

M - I told you I would ...

R - Yes, but it would be the second would spend Christmas with me and not with your family. And let's be fair , Morgan , you never once.

PG - Also, do not be selfish , I want to spend time as my 187.

M - But if you need anything ...

R - This hospital has an excellent medical staff , you know , and Garcia will be with me, do not worry . Accept my gift , please.

M - Reid , do not know what to say ... thanks

PG - Well, but the ticket is for tomorrow at 9:00 , so you still have 15 hours to enjoy all three.

R - Ahhh ... do you think that you both enjoy ?

M - Are you sleepy ?

R - If a little ...

PG - Well, then we're going , rest , early morning will come ...

R - Thanks, but could leave my gifts ...

PG - And they cheat ? No sir, I will bring tomorrow.

M - Hey , if you need anything, call , right?

R - Relax, have a good time .

After leaving things Garcia in the hotel , both were to FireFly Bar , sat on one of the couches and while bringing them drinks , talking animatedly .

M - You do not know what has been , that guy does not break ... can ask if you have ever been to Alabama, and will say the number of people , men and women, its population density, the most important economic activities and all about gastronomy , that if, in the end, will not answer what initially asked.

PG - Jaja ... I imagine that he learned more than in all your years of study.

M - Ha .. I do not think your mind has a limit ... Maybe it's why their nightmares affect it .

PG - Not them again ?

M - No, or at least has not told me .

PG - Well, that's good.

M - Yeah, it's hard to see evil, you know ... These days , though it has not had another collapse , has struggled to manage pain ... he does not complain , ever, and I asked him if he could see on his face that he felt bad , always responded with that crooked smile , and ultimately ended calmed down my .

PG - That's my little genius .

At the time, Garcia watched Morgan. His low forehead, a warm smile on his face loomed , but in his eyes was a shadow of sadness, the same he had seen the night he came to his apartment to tell him that Reid was hurt . Morgan saw her , she smiled , her eyes there was something familiar, then realized what he had long concealed .

M - Is something wrong ?

PG - No , I just read a sentence of Roque Dalton saying ' The eyes , already known to talk to each other in the distance do not need words ... who cares , if you interpret what they claim ! . '

M - do you mean?

PG - What might not say in words, I can read in your eyes ...

M - No ... I want to say ...

Garcia smiled at how difficult it was to answer ...

PG - You know, never mind, just remember that you can fool all of the world, but you can never fool yourself . Now come give me a hug.

Morgan leaned on her shoulder and she hugged him tenderly. Derek felt that weight bearing , it was lightening , like Garcia take a part of it .

It was already 10:20 pm Reid they took his phone and started to pass their contact numbers , always kept in it: D. Morgan. I felt the need to call him and hear his voice, but he resisted. For 5 days, Morgan had been watching him, he could not be selfish , deserved a free pass , quiet time . But I could not help but miss him. While still having the contacts , there was one that caught his eye , and decided to call .

R - Hello, Ethan?

Ethan - Reid, are you? I can not believe after all this time ...

R - Yes, I know , as you have been?

Ethan - Well, I can tell you , adapting myself .

R - Where are you now ?

Ethan - I'm still in Columbia, but returned to New Orleans in January. Many are coming back , slowly being rebuilt the city , so I think help. And you ?

R - I'm in Las Vegas right now

Ethan - Oh , imagine visiting your mother me

R - Yes, that was the idea

Ethan - do you mean?

Ethan and Reid talked for a couple hours . Reid spoke about what happened in recent days , and he had lived since joining the FBI. He told about the horrors he witnessed , and the good and great moments , when he had been able to see families reunited and lives saved. He spoke of his dreams and nightmares, and of course , friends . Ethan , meanwhile , spoke of the mistakes that had happened with Katrina was just 3 months , friends snatched , but also as the tragedy closer to the community

Ethan - Do you regret having entered the FBI , after everything you've lived ?

R - No, if I had to live it over again , I would make the same decision

Ethan - Yeah, you were always very stubborn

R - Ja ... I guess it is .

Ethan - Hey, Reid, never talked about that night ...

R - I guess there was not much to say

Ethan - I if to say something , you're my friend, always will be , but ... which we live, definitely would repeat that night was special for me.

R - Ethan , I ...

Ethan - Do not say anything , I'm telling you not to bother you or pressure you. But it was something to do.

Reid did not know how to react to that. For him , also been special. But now with his feelings for Morgan, for a moment , he thought that perhaps he had been wrong to call his friend .

Ethan - Reid, are you there?

A - Yes , sorry

Ethan - I think you should already be tired, took hours talking ... okay if I call you another day ?

R - Sure would be great, good night.

Ethan - Rest

It was 1:30 when Garcia and Morgan came to the hotel. Needless to say, both were a little drunk and very happy. Garcia stayed in the same hotel , but on different floor , so Morgan, happier than usual accompanied .

M - Hahaha ... God ! I think I'm a little drunk ?

PG - A little, you say ! You can hardly walk!

M - Do not overdo it ... I think this is your room

PG - Yeahhhh ... Where are you going ?

M - In my room!

PG - No, no, no , no ... you stay with me , we need to talk

M - What ?

PG - Come on in. I do not think you want someone to hear this

M - Baby girl, do not tell me you're in love with me , and you go to confession ?

PG - Noooo ... I 'm not in love ... It's another ...

M - Who ?

PG - TU ... silly .

M - Hahaha ... me? Where do you get that?

PG - You think I'm stupid , you can not fool me , Derek Morgan

M - For who in your opinion, I'm in love

PG - Well, my sweet, my dear 187

M - No, of course not ... Garcia did not say that ?

PG - Oh no, I know you are, you can not fool your soul mate !

M - James please ...

PG - Morgan , honey , is honest with me , if you think I'll tell ...

M - No , I think not ... The thing is ... ahhh ...

Morgan sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Garcia sat beside her and put his arm around

M - did you know?

PG - Oh , dear , you're so crystal clear ... In addition , such things can not be hidden , even profiler you are, because that does not control the mind but the heart .

M - Garcia should I do ? I can not tell you my feelings ...

PG - Why not?

M - There are rules, Garcia. And most important , if not scare him feel the same.

PG - But if it was mutual ?

M - In any way , I would suffer ...

PG - Well, Derek Morgan, talk like a real soap opera star

Morgan and she stared for a few seconds , then burst out laughing.

Pg - Hahaha ... Hey, Morgan , listen , stop laughing !

M - Hahaha ... I'm sorry, you say ?

PG- not complicate things much . If you touch them together it will, but do not let that overwhelm you . I assure you , if not Reid, I find the right person ... Go ... I want to sleep

M - You're casting now !

PG - Sure, we have to get up early to go to the hospital, and then leave the airport , salt. Out !

M - Ok , now I 'm ... Hey , baby girl ... thanks

PG - Always honey, go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 : Wicked**_

M - Good morning, Dr Gabes . How is Reid?

Dr Gabes - Well, just talked to him. Today will be discharged

PG - Really? It is wonderful

M - But why the change ?

Dr Gabes - if checked with a colleague , we are referring to a specialist in Washington, but there is no danger of infection , the wound has evolved well and its pressure is average. There is no reason to continue here .

M - Well , thank you all doctor.

PG - If you were really amazing, and also the tiny nurse, her name ?

M - Jacky

PG - Ohh , yeah, that girl is a sweetheart

Dr Gabes - Well thanks, I have to leave ... It was a pleasure to meet ...

Morgan watched the doctor away , but I felt that something was not right

M - García , go with Reid , I need to talk to the doctor

PG - something wrong?

M - No, it's nothing. I see Garcia, and I'll catch

Upon entering the room , Garcia saw Reid sitting in the chair in the room , facing the window . Light came irregular and lit his face. Reflected peace, serenity .

PG - Hey, baby , the doctor gave us the great news . You can get out of here ! How do you feel ?

R - I 'm happy , it has been a strange week ... and I want to finish

PG - You 're not alone , honey . Well, what shall we do now?

R - I want to visit my mom ...

PG - Done ! Then out of here , see your mom ! Do you think

R - Hey, García , about that ...

PG - What is it?

R - Mmmm ... not talk about that later. Could you go on my clothes while I take a shower

PG - Sure, honey , come in a while

M - Dr Gabes , we talk a moment

Dr Gabes - Tell me ...

M - All is well with Reid? You are sure?

Dr Gabes - Why would not I be ?

M - P. .. I do not know ... is not normal that a physician has the proximity to a patient or their relatives as have you done to us ... It has demonstrated a genuine concern for Reid, and I appreciate that , therefore , I am surprised when he talked three days ago I mentioned that would give high 26 , but he's doing 2 days before . It is completely fine ? Anemia , pressure problems , in order ... If something happened , he would tell me ?

Dr Gabes - Morgan , calm down . Spencer went through a traumatic situation , but now I give it good for you to be seen with their loved ones .

M - Ahhh ... I 'm sorry, I guess it's stress , it has not been a week easy.

Dr Gabes - Well , go quiet. It was nice to meet you .

M - Thank you, Doctor .

While going to the room, Morgan thought told by the doctor , it was strange , he knew she would not lie about his condition , but his sense of smell profiler told him something was not right. But I had no choice , had to trust .

Garcia had not arrived , nor saw Reid, but I heard noises from the bathroom. At that moment, the phone rang Reid .

M - EY, REID , PHONE!

He was not listening , so I got up and saw Morgan the screen. ' Ethan ... Who is that ? '

M - Morning

Ethan - Alo Reid ... are you?

M - No, he's in the bathroom, who's talking ?

Ethan - A friend , thank you, call you later

M - Do not want to leave a message

Ethan - No , it's ... personally , thanks.

Morgan hung up and put the phone on the table . I did not know who he was, Reid had never spoken to a friend Ethan , as far as I knew , he had no friends , well, just one with which ... ' Damn, that Ethan is ... '

PG - Morgan, and talked to the doctor?

M - Yes, all is well ...

PG - Oki , REID , HERE IS YOUR CLOTHES , CAN I GO ?

R - Yes, CLEAR

While Reid dressed , Ethan Morgan thought , I just knew that about him , his name Ethan. Perhaps Garcia could ... no, no. Not going to get involved.

PG - ... EY, MORGAN !

M - Erm , yes? Say something?

PG - If , like 20 minutes ago , what's wrong ?

M - To me, nothing ... thinking is all

R - Hey , guys ...

PG - See how you look , you see the shirt comfortable accommodates

R - Thanks , I can not move well ... mmm ...

PG - I'm sorry I hurt you ?

R - No , do not worry ... Morgan, called me a while ago?

M - Eee ... yes, but I was not , how you feel?

R - Well, I suppose . I'm anxious to get out of here , García , we could return to Quantico 26 , is I want to visit my mom

PG - worry, put your agenda , I follow , for now , let Morgan at the airport.

* * *

In Quantico, Hotch preparing the report of the last case .

H - Go

S - Good morning , Aaron.

H - Erin , long time .

S - So is . But I'm back. Since January , I rejoined my duties as section leader. Wanted you to know first for me.

H - Well welcome.

S - Come , Aaron , do not need to be diplomatic with me.

H - do not understand what you mean.

S - Oh , of course I understand. I have read recent reports , I am aware of moving equipment Jareau Garcia and despite my position as well as the incorporation of SSA Greenawey . He took advantage of my absence , apparently

H - Madam , the three have proven to be good , each in its field . We have been successful in our work, I'm sure you will come evaluations of different police departments to whom you have worked .

S - Yes, they have been very good , except one. I heard what happened in Las Vegas , Detective Masters was not very satisfied with the performance of the team , cites lack of control, lack of concentration, emotions involved in decisions, even little leadership. And worse, that at no time mentioned BAU was invited , however , to be federal agents , had to accept their help . In the end, it resulted in two dead victims , plus all the sweat involved. What about that, Aaron ?

H - The situation got out of control , when we learned that Dr Reid was injured , we went immediately to assist the authorities in the case. We learned that the assault on Forest Green restaurant was the latest in a series of robberies in the Las Vegas during the last month . The unsub were disorganized and unstable.

S - But that's not what I'm questioning Aaron , as the computer is first involved in this case , took the plane designated by the FBI for a personal matter ...

H - We were in a case ...

S - No, they were not, Aaron . It was a matter of a personal nature , he traveled to Las Vegas without having received an invitation from the department in charge of the case, and his decisions or lack of them caused the loss of victims.

H - Lady, all my comments are in the report to give to the manager if you have questions ...

S - Do not worry I've had the chance to read it , so I went back Aaron knew it was a matter of time to commit a mistake. He still has the confidence of the director, but do not count . Let this be the last mistake , for their sake and that of your team . Enjoy the holidays.

* * *

PG - Ok , guys. Wait here , I'll go to the toilet. You, you do not ride the plane yet.

M - Do not worry , baby girl .

R - Hey Morgan , what's wrong ?

M - Do not worry .

R - Really , you look upset.

M - No, of course not. Are yours ideas, I'm thinking that they do with the gift of my sisters , with all that happened, I had no time to buy something .

R - I'm sure something will happen .

At that moment the phone rang Reid . He got up, saw who it was , but did not answer and put it back .

R - I'm happy to be out , I want to spend Christmas different this year .. know would enjoy it , go out, dance .

M - You can not do it , at least not yet. Who called you?

R - Now ? It was not important.

M - Mmmm ... seems you did not want to know who was

R - What do you say ? Why would I want that?

M - No , you tell me , what are you hiding?

R - I do not understand ... I do not ...

M - I do not WHY. You can not even say it, right?

R - Morgan, do you?

M - No , I just think that ... you're not as honest with me as I thought ...

PG - Ok guys , ready ...

M - Good, because I'm leaving ...

PG - Ohh , let bonbon , we still missing 20 minutes to takeoff.

M - is best done with time as well , you and Reid have an agenda , no? Come on, give me a hug

PG - Mmmm ... Merry Christmas, love.

R - Ahhh ... Merry Christmas Morgan

M - Merry Christmas , see you.

PG - Ok ...

Garcia could be distracted and somewhat crazy , but not stupid . The atmosphere between Reid and Morgan had changed from one moment to another , and after Morgan 's confession , she felt a responsibility to get involved , albeit cautiously . Leaving the airport , could not help but notice the sad and confuse Reid .

PG - Hey, Reid, go with your mom now? Reid?

R - Mmmm ...

PG - What is it, honey?

R - It's nothing, before going with Mom , I have to tell you some things , because we will not eat something , you think?

PG - Sure, love. As you wish.

* * *

On the plane, I kept thinking Morgan . She felt insecure , angry , jealous. He had not been honest to him , was interested in someone. Suddenly , I did not recognize , did not know who he was. But then, like a flash , came to mind those memories with him , daily living, the times they had together facing danger when saved lives, times when he opened his feelings any other. It could not be faked , it was Reid, remained the same . The head was spinning and not know what to think . ' Why go crazy when it comes to him? Why can not things be simpler ! '

They were in a cafe, when Reid told him García details about the condition of his mother, and as had been his childhood. Until then, the only one who knew his story was detailed Gideon . Garcia knew his father had left him, but had no idea of the disease and Dianne Reid difficult childhood . As I listened as the young man had to take care of his schizophrenic mother from 10 years , even when I was in high school, and then college , a feeling of respect and love were growing in the heart of the analyst blond towards genius. I knew that was noble , never imagining how far Reid was able to surrender to a person , thus committing himself and sacrificing his own integrity or happiness for others. When Reid finished explaining , García had to make a logical question .

PG - Reid , honey , why never talk about that ? We will never rejected we would have something like

R - I know, but I do not like people to know the status of my mother. She was a professor of English literature , was highly respected , still is . Although her illness was limited in his lucid moments , she shows great poise and wisdom, is proud , but at the same time sensitive . She would never mock others . I also wanted to win a place in the team for myself and my skills , not the shame that could generate the mental condition of my mother. Now, since you're with me , I think the least I can do is be honest ... although some believe that I'm not.

PG - Sorry, I think I lost the conversation , who does not believe that you are honest ?

R - Mmm ... no , just a comment ... I'm going to pay, and I come

PG - Reid, go ...

Seeing paying Reid , Garcia sent a message to Morgan, who was still on the plane. Morgan saw and read ... "You and I need to talk , do not you did to Reid, but go to see how you fix it . Kissing "

Reid and Garcia arrive at Bennington Sanitarium , after about 15 minutes, Garcia and Dianne Reid waited in the garden. A nurse brought Dianne , came in a wheelchair, with a huge Christmas wrap and gift bag on her lap

Dianne - Son , glad you came .

R - Hey mom, how you've been

Dianne - Uneasy , yesterday we had visits from government agents

R - Really !

Dianne - Yes, but they could not locate me .

R - Ohh , boy did good!

Dianne - God , Spencer ! You are very thin , son. Do not eat well , right?

R - If mom, but I have a lot of physical activity ...

Dianne - Aha ... You think I can fool your mother , you're pale , you look sick ...

R - Really , Mom , I'm fine . Just wanted to see you, I miss you. But ... I have yet to meet someone , it is Penelope Garcia , my friend

Dianne - Ohh , Spencer told me a lot about you in their letters , please accompany

PG - A lady like, Reid is very dear to the equipment, do not be surprised that I'm here

Dianne - At least that gives me peace , my solo Spencer was always small , so now you have friends , I feel happy.

Reid and Garcia were talking to Dianne for a couple of hours. She gifts him a sweater fabric , he, the latest book from your favorite English author . With it, Reid looked like a child , who laughed and enjoyed being with his mother. Reid told him about his great adventures with the team, but with care to avoid chilling detail , of course, no mention of the two times he was admitted , and was careful not to be declined. Despite this , and tried to hide the end of the afternoon, it began to look tired , that the alarm was expected Garcia to leave.

Dianne - You can not get more time , son. We never see ...

R - Mom, I can not, because visiting hours ended , but I promise you I will come tomorrow morning before I go to Quantico .

Dianne - Well then, take care, son. Come give me a hug

When he saw them embracing, Garcia recalled his parents. Although friendships, in the end nothing replaces the love of a family . Nostalgia embargarla started . But at the same time, see his genius with his mother , laughing, after all the previous experience was reassuring.

R - Garcia , I need to talk to the director of the hospital, could stay a few minutes.

PG - Sure, honey .

Dianne - Penelope , now that my son is gone , tell me the truth , what had happened ?

PG - What do you mean ?

Dianne - He hurt him , I know.

PG - You're wrong , he's very good ...

Dianne - I know my son , he's hiding , but even though I insist , is not going to tell me so , and you're her friend , I pray you that you're close to him , he is not right , I know.

As they walked to the hotel, Garcia thought it was best Reid to get some rest

R - Garcia could turn left ...

PG - Where are we going ?

R - Do not worry , I'm sure you'll like ...

After a few minutes of spinning, they stopped at one, but not too busy scenic street. Garcia did not understand what they were doing there .

R- I wanted to see my mom , and me well pleased , so it's time for you to gift your ...

PG - How to tell ? Oh , that's no tomorrow , sweet .

Go - No, I 'm afraid that will have to be today, García ... Look to the right , do you see?

PG - It is a theater ... Oh God , are presenting _Wicked_

R - I know you did not have the chance to see him work, and are presenting here is his last week , so ... Miss Garcia, give me the honor of being my date tonight ?

PG - Ohhhhh ... Sure , sweetie , thank you ...

* * *

M - MERRY CHRISTMAS, MORGAN FAMILY !

D - Finally , it was time you got here, brother!

S - I guess he is my biggest ...

M - Eeee ... quiet , will see tomorrow , where my mother is

F - Here ... Merry Christmas son

Morgan hugged her mother with great tenderness . While Desiree and Sarah finished dinner, Derek and her mother came to talk. Not seeing him during the year, those minutes with your child were important to her .

F - So, what happened to your partner , that he was sick a few months ago

M - Reid? He was shot a few days ago , but is now well , was discharged today

F - Ohh ... what good son .

M - He is fine, he is safe with his mother at this time , is accompanying Garcia in Las Vegas, and has plenty of friends with whom you can talk.

F - Really? You never told me that he was very lonely , that hardly socialize with you .

M - Apparently I was wrong ... Mmm ... that smells good , you want me to get you a hot chocolate ...

F - Derek , come here son ... look me in the eyes and tell me everything is fine ...

M - Ohhh ... clear what if ! God ! What does everyone ask me that!

F - Maybe your eyes betray you .

M - Mmm ... weeks have been somewhat complicated , but I'm fine , do not worry .

Morgan did not understand why everyone had to realize that something was wrong with him, Garcia, his mother, to Reid. He was fine about Reid bothered him , but nothing more ... Just then his cell phone rang . García . For some reason she was not happy with him, was reluctant to answer, yet it did.

Hey M- Garcia .

PG - read my post , darling

M - Yes, I did

PG - Well?

M - García Nothing happened , everything is fine .

PG - Morgan, please tell me ...

M - Listen Garcia , I appreciate that you care , but fret not , for me the issue with Reid became clear

PG - What do you mean ?

M - That do well not to talk about my feelings. Him .. you are interested in someone else.

PG - Where do you get ...

M - García , let it be , he 's fine, he will heal , it is important.

PG - But you are still friends , right?

M - I'll always be your friend Garcia.

PG - Well , I'm glad to hear it. I leave , Reid is waiting for me , guess what ? I bought tickets for Wicked, can you believe it !

M - Yes, he is very thorough ...

PG - If , and noble , loving, sincere, honest ... Remember that, Derek , please. Do not ruin your relationship with him just for your stubbornness .

On stage, Garcia did not miss a detail, was fascinated with the colors and colorful characters of the play, Reid was happy to see her friend enjoy it. While trying to concentrate, thinking about the conversation he had with Dr Gabes in the morning ...

* * *

**Twelve hours earlier, in the hospital**

Dr Gabes - Morning Spencer

R - Hi doctor, why are you here so early?

Dr Eleanor Gabes had become that week, a constant in the life of Reid. It was he who initially treated him at ER when he arrived, and then operated it , was aware of your condition. Strange that a doctor had such concern for a patient , however , Reid thanked his attention. The brunette , thin woman , no older than 40 , always had a smile on his face, but that morning had gone , and for some reason , Reid felt nervousness.

Dr Gabes - Spencer, we need to talk .

R - Found something wrong , right?

Dr Gabes - I'm afraid that if ...

While Dr Gabes explained his condition, Reid kept thinking about how to face such a situation. He worried his mother in particular.

R - Doctor, do me a favor .

Dr Gabes - Sure, you want.

R - is 24 , my friends are here and do not want to ruin the holidays. You could keep this between us, I 'll talk to them after the holidays

Dr Gabes - Spencer, this is something I can not give you long ...

R - I know, I will not, but it's Christmas, Morgan takes months without seeing his family, and I want García enjoy the time you will be in Las Vegas , do not want him to ruin the holidays with this addition , I also like the moment But forget some doctors and medicines. Please ...

Dr Gabes - Well, as you say, but tell them asap Spencer. I will contact the specialist in Washington so that I get it as soon as possible . And another thing , I leave it out , but you must commit to care these days , no unnecessary effort.

Garcia 's laugh him out of his limbo. It felt a little scared , but at peace . His life and his priorities had changed. And despite the challenge, in the end, when life presents reasons to mourn , we must conclude that you have a thousand and one reasons to laugh, to stand up and fight . He began to feel tired eyes , but before closing , recalled the words of genius Charles Chaplin ...

**Life is a play that does not allow trials ...**

**So , sing, laugh, dance , cry**

**and live intensely every moment of your life ...**

**... before the curtain down**

**and the play ends without applause.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: " It's Wonderful Life"

It was 8:20 in the December 25, 2005 . Garcia requested breakfast for two and take him to the bathroom Reid. Knocked on the door , once, twice, three times. Nothing . So she called his cell ...

R - Mmmmm ...

PG - Merry Christmas, sweet! I'm out here in your room, open me !

R - Ummm ... I'm coming

Upon opening , Garcia noted the sweat on the brow of Reid. His pallor was common , but did not understand why he was hot , with the cold that was .

They opened gifts and had breakfast ...

PG - Reid , eat all ...

R - I have no appetite, thanks

PG - But only ate a piece of toast and let your fruit

R - Really, García , I have no desire ... But you do not be alarmed , it's just not as much , going to the bathroom for a moment , and I come ok .

At Morgan, all was bliss , gifts , hugs . Desiree and Sarah had invited their boyfriends Charles and James , so the Morgan house meeting was very busy. But Fran noticed that Derek looked off thoughtfully ...

S - ... lol ... Derek is not it ?

M - Mmm ... sorry, did you say ?

D - Ja , as usual, is distracted

S - I'm talking about your partner , as you were saying? Reid- Cyclopedia ?

M - Come on girls ...

D - Yes, it is amazing that there is a person who reads so fast ...

Charles - You must have a high intelligence ...

M - Mmmm ... has an IQ of 187 , read 20,000 words per minute , has Ph.D. in Mathematics , Chemistry and Engineering, and Bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology

James - Well, is a leading figure ...

S - I do not think you've had dates , surely he studied from 2 years .

D - Derek , do you think? . He is a womanizer ?

M - I do not know ... I do not speak these things with him , we are just colleagues , work mates , is all.

D - Ohh , come on Morgan, you should know something ...

D - O he is gay?

James - do you say that ? What makes you think that is ?

D - Well, I've seen geniuses are gay ...

S - Oh , let Desi , that's nonsense!

Charles - She says Jim Parsons , who plays Sheldon in TBBT

S - Oh, God , really? Desi that's a TV show , we're talking real life!

D - It was just a comment , do not kill me for that

M - Hey , why do not we talk about something else ...

D - It's a shame Jim Parson is really hot!

S - Oh , Lord , why do not you take her once ...

M - I know, I 'm going out for a while , I need some air ...

F - Is something wrong, you feel bad ?

M - No, I just want to walk , I come in a bit.

D - What happens , go with a strange attitude since arriving yesterday

S - Yes, but he will not tell us what has

While walking through the cold streets of the neighborhood , Morgan Reid was thinking . He felt frustration. Where was , who I was, every conversation ended with genius . I wanted to erase it from your mind , get it out once, but there was always something that came back to the same point . But the sound your phone and see who it was discovered that it would not be so easy

M - Hey, baby , Merry Christmas!

PG - Merry Christmas , honey. How is your family?

M - Very well, are enjoying as ever. You're still in Las Vegas

PG - Yeah, I'm with Reid to Washington tomorrow , when you return from Chicago

M - Morning equally

PG - Ohhh ... then let's meet ...

M - García , do not do it , seriously

PG - What? Do you mean ?

M - Enjoy this time with him, but do not make me see it.

PG - But Morgan ...

M - I was with him a week , Garcia . Now I want time to myself ...

PG - Wait, before you hang up , he has not been well ...

M - Garcia, if he had any thing , the doctor had not given high , he is very , very good ... Ahhh, I have to go, we are .

PG - Ok , Morgan, see you .

Garcia was upset. Unohana is surprised , hurt , but mostly annoying . I did not understand the reaction of Morgan , but without knowing the reasons , something told him that they were unfounded . Have a conversation, long and stretched .

As planned, Reid and Garcia returned to Washington. The blonde walked him to his apartment and helped with the luggage. Out of regular conversations or Reid or Garcia had touched on Morgan. Reid decided not to seek or press it , but give him space and time. But Garcia would not be as patient.

Upon arriving home, Morgan left the suitcase in the room and sat back . Clooney should go , poor! had left with a friend over a week ago. But first I wanted to rest a little, he was exhausted . But a visit , prevented him from doing so.

PG - Hey , Morgan , glad you're back , we need to talk .

M - How was it? Did you have fun ?

PG - It was Morgan, me and Reid, it went very well

M - Good

PG - You have nothing to say

M - No I could ...

PG - Ok , just Derek . It's amazing to be so childish ?

M - I'm sorry , but you want ...

PG - You've been rude and immature, after everything that happened with Reid, almost losing it , you return to the same?

M - Look, Garcia, you do not understand ?

PG - No, I do not understand , but you do not attempt to explain the minimum . What the hell is going on in that head of yours , Morgan?

M - When we were in the hospital, remember? You went to get his clothes, he was in the bathroom, and called their phone ... a man ... Ethan

PG - Y?

M - He said it was his friend , I asked him to leave me the message , but declined , said he would call later ...

PG - But that 's wrong ?

M - A few months ago Reid told me that her first experience was with a friend. But he has no friends , just us , well, I thought. Garcia still in touch, have a relationship ...

PG - A moment , for there, where do you get that Reid has a relationship with that Ethan? Did he tell you?

M - No, but ...

PG - Ok , you're not profiling , has seen a change in behavior that suggests Reid has a relationship ?

M - No, but called ...

PG - WHAT? JJ called me 20 times these two days, Hotch, to Elle , and I have a relationship with any of them! That guy could call for any reason , that does not mean they are together, also do not even have evidence that Ethan is the person who was Reid , do you?

M - No, I have none.

PG - More importantly , imagine if all that were true, and Reid has a relationship with this man to you? You have not even talked about your feelings with him. Moreover , if I remember you , not going to discuss this . So he would have every right to have a relationship with whoever he pleases . You is not cheating , not even have a clue how you feel about him ... God, Morgan reacts ! ...

M - Not ... God ! I know you 're right, but ... I can not do this ...

PG - No, if you can, Derek Morgan. Try to keep a clear mind and above all , control your emotions , do not let it dominate . The same happened when you were angry with him, not thinking clearly , you blind by insecurity.

M - You're right , sorry

PG - Do not apologize to me , honey , I want you to be okay , as before, or at least not want you to lose control like that . You're going to see it?

M - No, not now. I have to calm down a bit

PG - Call it then, but do not ignore it like you did before , he does not deserve it . I have to go , think about what I said , okay, honey.

M - Yes, but before you go, what you said yesterday that it looked good , what happens ?

PG - It may not be anything important , but in addition to his pallor , and eats almost yesterday I saw very sweaty, and I was not getting hot , just the opposite .

M - the temperature taken?

PG - Yeah, had a bit high but not worrisome. The strange is that , despite the sweat , said he had cold , he was completely sheltered ... No , maybe they were of my thoughts ...

M - Well, if something , the doctor would not let her out no ? But anyway , you have to keep an eye on .

PG - Ok , see you , honey.

M - Goodbye, wrist, and thank you, seriously.

Morgan sat down and pulled out the phone. I knew that Garcia was right in everything he said . It felt like a real jerk . So marked .

Reid was lying on his bed , the trip on the plane had been exhausting for him, also felt pain , injury bothered him. He had not healed, probably last months to heal completely, but I needed to travel to Washington. Dr Gabes knew, could not lose time, plus , if things were not right, he needed to get everything ready and order. When he heard the phone ringing, at first, did not want to answer, but thought it might be an emergency , so I got up , seeing who was ...

Ethan - Hey, Reid. How did you feel ?

R - Hello. Well , I'm in DC .

They ethan - Seriously, let you out so fast?

R - Si ... is that it was a special case, and you, as you have been?

Ethan - Okay, I called the 25 , you say?

R - Really?

Ethan - If a man answered , not heard very good mood .

R - Ahh ... if it was in the morning , Morgan was safe .

Ethan - Ohh ... Morgan companion yours the same ?

R - Yes, I was in the bathroom , and he was waiting outside.

Ethan - I understand , why you will not give the message?

R - Forgot you in a few minutes , he had to deal , sure had something else in mind .

Morgan called several times , but the phone was busy Reid , so I gave up. While Clooney was on , I thought the conversation with Garcia , ' From now on , I have to change my attitude with him , especially , I must maintain control of how I feel ' . They spent a couple of hours. Morgan was restless , so he decided to look for him, he had to speak with him personally .

Knocked on his door , and waited . Within seconds , he opened the door.

R - Hey , Morgan , what a surprise !

M - Hi , I needed ... talk to you.

Both entered , and sat , Morgan did not know where to start to explain what had happened , would have to say it? No, he could not, but then, Reid started the conversation ...

R - I'm glad you came, I had to discuss this with someone, it's important.

M - What happens ?

R - Morgan , you were right when you said that he had not been honest with you

M - do you mean?

R - It's about my release from the hospital ... I asked the doctor Gabes not comment on them , I'd do it at the time, but the fact is that I need to talk to someone , you know ...

Reid 's voice was cut . Morgan felt something strange , an internal void that could not explain, instinctively took her hand.

M - Reid, what happens ? Trust me, tell me you have ...

R - After my collapse at the hospital, when I was taken back to surgery, the doctor noticed something unusual, that the bleeding had not seen before, my liver was abnormally swollen , checked my lymph nodes, were also in the same condition and sensed that something was not right , reviewed my file and knew in detail what had happened to me a few months ago, anemia , and kidney infection, so I made other tests. All , anemia , infection , inflammation of the liver and nodes , as well as fatigue , lack of appetite are symptoms of CLL , chronic lymphocytic leukemia ... a type of blood cancer. Blood tests did indicate that I 'm Gabes in stage III of four, which means I must get treatment immediately. So I was high , so I could receive it , here in DC .

Reid watched his friend. As he was explaining his condition, Morgan pressed her hand , lowered his gaze for a few seconds and then lift it again . Morgan felt like the whole world fell in the head ... ' Leukemia . He has leukemia ? ' When Reid finished speaking, Morgan tried to say something , but no words came from his mouth , got up , closed his eyes tightly , she wanted to scream , run out and curse the whole world wanted to mourn , but could not, had to be strong , I could not lose control , not more. Reid stood up , he saw that his friend was not reacting well, so I had to speak.

R - Morgan , I ... not want to burden you with my problems ...

Morgan turned and returned to see Reid. It was possible ? I was sick , and what worried him was not overwhelm ?

R - ... Listen, I talked to the doctor, and I know the statistics of this disease ... Having leukemia or any cancer is not a death sentence ... no treatment for this, and although I knew something later, you can still do a lot. I'll be fine. I know ... Now , let me ask you something , I ... I do not know how to speak to others , especially Garcia, I think I should not do this now , I enjoy the holidays, it's not even New Year ...

M - When ... when the mean?

R - Maybe after the first of January ...

M - And your treatment? When to start?

R - My first appointment is tomorrow , I will do other tests , chest x-ray and MRI , blood tests and I made them in Nevada , safe and were sent ... Hey, Morgan. forgive me have told , that I needed to vent ...

Morgan not allowed to speak more , put his hand over his face and smiled . What drew her to him and hugged him. Reid felt a warmth he had never enjoyed before. It was then that Morgan forgot doubts , jealousy ... It was his friend, Reid was only him. I wanted to protect it, take it and put it down again, but could not, he knew that this was a silent enemy , against which you can not fight with a gun. All I could do was be with him , just that. He felt something wet on his shoulder. Tears fell on Reid 's skin burned like acid . I was scared , but I could not drop, should be strong. Morgan was separated and tried to wipe his face , but Morgan stopped him.

M - Listen , let's make a deal you and me. Whatever happens , I'll always be by your side , during treatment , and you will heal , I will not leave you. And you , you will be strong and positive in front of everyone , but when you want to mourn , to feel vulnerable and take all the rage and the pain you feel , when you can not keep it to yourself , then , Pour over me. I do not want you wipe , I want to take it out , okay.

Reid began breathing rapidly, the tears did not stop falling, could say no more , only nodded , then turned to hug Morgan . Reid left his fortress sideways and began to mourn inconsolably and took all the pain that had been imprisoned in his chest for two days. With him there had to pretend fortress with Morgan could just be himself ...

It had been three hours since I arrived at the apartment to Morgan Reid. Young finished tired, and fell asleep on the couch. Morgan was at his side , so I turned on the television . As he passed the canals, saw that they were giving "It's wonderful life " and smiled, remembering Christmas last year, when he decided to stay in DC to not leave him alone . Many things had changed. Still did not notice , but since then, and felt strong stuff genius.

Sometimes life throws our traps, playing with our senses , and it suits the letters of unlikely ways. That 's what happened with Derek Morgan, he never wanted anyone interested in the job, not looking for long term relationships , not imagine not even have feelings for a man, and was there , ready to give his life for this young man. But fate is cruel and ruthless try our strength with obstacles and tragedies. How to cope ?

At that time, still asleep, Reid was moved slightly , and leaned gently on the shoulder of Morgan. The brunette hugged him gently . His face was pale , sweaty, but finally looked at some peace after all that had cried. Morgan kissed him gently on the forehead, and rose a little volume on the TV . One would be a way to address this : what it would do together .

The sequel soon ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for reading "The things we live"**

**It was my first experience writing, and I loved it.**

**The first chapter of the sequel is ready. This new story is called "Fragments" is set in the second half of the first season. Thanks for supporting me with your reading, I hope your comments, suggestions and criticisms, yet the taste will take into account.**


End file.
